To Zion
by KWsGladiator
Summary: It's been five years since Liv walked out on Fitz. Three weeks before he is set to leave the White House Fitz learns Liv has been hiding a secret from him. Can they get past this revelation and find their happily ever after?
1. To Zion

"I can't leave them. I'm their gladiator."

Liv looked at Fitz and tried to maintain a strong front as she watched his heart break in two. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt him, but she also didn't want to stand in the way of him living his dream.

"So what happens to us?" Fitz said trying not to let Liv see just how much her words killed him inside.

"If we are meant to be together, it will be. If not, just know that nobody will ever love you like I do."

Every word Liv spoke killed her more and more inside. Once she felt the numbness set in, Liv turned to walk out the door. She turned around before making her final exit out of the oval office and looked Fitz in the eyes.

"Good bye Mr. President."

Fitz watched as Liv walked out of the door and out of his life.

"I wear the crown, and there's a price." Fitz said as he collapsed on the sofa, his lungs void of oxygen. He'd give anything to be with the woman he loves. He couldn't have both and he knew it, he just wished he could find a loophole in all of this.

As time went on Fitz learned to deal with the emptiness that plagued him, the numbness that consumed his soul. Fitz learned to cope with the torment of having to live without Olivia Pope in his life. Before he knew it five years had passed and Fitz was ready to leave the White House.

During his second term Fitz was able to successfully divorce Mellie and remain in the White House. Mellie was gone but Liv still refused to return his calls. When he confronted Cyrus, he learned that Liv had a child but never married. After numerous attempts Cyrus gave up trying to get a name out of her and just settled for helping her in anyway he could to raise the child.

Cyrus told Fitz that Liv's team was very supportive and Huck and Harrison had been wonderful role models in the boy's life.

"How old is he Cyrus?"

"He'll be four in three weeks. January 20th is his birthday. Olivia Pope's son was born on a day that marks the inauguration of the President of the United States. How amazing is that? He's the cutest thing. And smart too! He's already reading at a college level! The boy is a genius. He already has an IQ of 129 and HE'S THREE! The things Liv has taught this child... he's destined for great things. She plays this song to him every night. He cant sleep without it. It sums up her life. I think it's called To Zion." Cyrus said and paused for a moment "I have a picture of him that I took when we went to the park last week. Ella is in love with him."

"You've seen him?" Fitz asked, the pain clear in his voice.

"Yes. Liv refused to bring the father around. Said it would be too hard for Zion. So James, her team, and myself, we help her with him as much as we can. She made me swear not to bring anything up to you. She said she didn't want you to believe he was yours when he wasn't." Cyrus said still oblivious to what he had just done. Cyrus pulled out his phone and showed Fitz a picture of the little boy.

Fitz looked at the child and saw the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. He was tall and tan, but just barely. His hair was a chestnut shade of brown with a set of beautiful curls. His eyes were as blue as the sky. Fitz knew without asking that he was looking at his son. Fitz knew at that moment he missed the pregnancy and birth of his son, his first steps, his first words, his first day of pre k.

Fitz thought back to the night they made love in Liv's apartment. It was exactly 40 weeks before Zion was born. He remembered their conversation about having children. Liv said she loved Zion as a name for a boy. It was a strong biblical name. One of her favorite songs the entire month after was Lauren Hill's song To Zion. That should have been the clincher right there, but Fitz didn't connect it at the time. Fitz remembered he said that he wanted his middle name to be Thomas. Zion Thomas Grant. That was a strong name. The more he said it, the more he loved it. Fitz's mind drifted as he recalled the words to the song. Instead of Lauren Hill, the lyrics drifted to Liv as if she were singing the song.

"Unsure of what the balance held, I touched my belly overwhelmed, by what I had been chosen to perform. But then an angel came one day, told me to kneel down and pray. For unto me a man child would be born. Woe this crazy circumstance, I knew his life deserved a chance. But everybody told me to be smart. Look at your career they said, Livvie baby use your head, but instead I chose to use my heart. Now the joy, of my world, is in Zion..." Fitz knew then that this hadn't been easy for Liv.

"What's his name?" Fitz asked getting choked up in the moment.

"Zion Thomas Pope." Cyrus said as he watched Fitz's reaction to the picture and slowly put two and two together. Tears were rolling down Fitz's face and Cyrus didn't know how to comfort him. He used to joke about how Liv must've thought about Fitz a lot during her pregnancy because Zion looked just like him. He had never considered the time frame.

"Cyrus, I need to talk to her but she won't answer my calls. May I use your phone?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus nodded and watched as Fitz dialed the number and held the phone to his ear. He was clearly shaking. After a few rings, Fitz heard a little voice answer the phone.

"Hello?" the tiny voice said causing Fitz to fall to his knees.

"Helloooooo?" the boy repeated again.

After a few beats Fitz was finally able to get his words past his throat.

"Hi Zion, is your mommy around?" Fitz asked unable to see past the tears that were burning his eyes.

"Um hold on a minute." There was a pause and then. "Mommy, your phone is for you!"

"Mommy's coming Zy-Zy, give me one minute." Fitz heard knowing it was Liv's voice.

"Ok mommy, one minute." The little boy repeated. Then went to grab a clock.

"Zy, what are you doing with the clock?" Fitz heard Liv ask the little boy.

"I'm going to watch this clock mommy. Im going to watch one minute run out." Zion said as he sat and watched the clock.

Zion put his ear to the phone and spoke never taking his eyes off of the clock.

" Hello?"

"Yes Zion I'm here." Fitz said as the tears began falling harder from his eyes.

"My mommy said one minute. Don't worry, I'm sitting here and watching my mommy's clock run out."

"Thank you Zion." Fitz said as he thought back to when he too grabbed the clock and watched it run out. The night he showed up at Liv's apartment and made it clear he chose her. The night they made love over and over and time ceased to exist. The night Zion was conceived. The minute seemed like an eternity but Fitz heard the little voice again.

"Mommy a minute is up!" He said before a quick pause then "Here she is."

Liv looked at her phone and saw that it was Cyrus.

"Zy-Zy, it's uncle Cyrus."

"No it isn't mommy. And it's not Uncle James either. I know uncle Cy's voice. That is not him! Besides uncle Cy always says Cy-Zy because our names rhyme and he didn't." The little boy said before running into his room to play.

Liv knew in her gut that this wasn't Cyrus calling. Her hands began to shake and her heart began to pound so hard she could hear it beating in her ears.

She wanted to sit Fitz down and talk to him about Zion. She wanted to tell him the moment she found out she was pregnant, but she knew he would give everything up and that was what she did not want. Instead, she raised Zion on her own.

Whenever someone asked about the father, she would change the subject. Her team knew Fitz was the father, but they never pressed her on the subject. They supported her decision instead. Liv placed the phone to her ear and closed her eyes.

"Cyrus, I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I just..."

"This isn't Cyrus."

Liv felt all of the air leave her body as she collapsed onto the sofa. This was never how she wanted this conversation to happen. She knew he'd never understand. He'd never understand the sacrifices she was willing to make so he could be the man she knew he could be.

"Livvie?"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

"Hi."

There was a long pause as they both listened to the sound of the other breathing. This was something they had done numerous times, but this time was different. This time, the silence said nothing, yet it said everything.

"Livvie, we need to talk."

"Fitz..."

"He's mine isn't he? Zion? I've seen his picture Livvie." Fitz asked as his voice cracked with every word.

"Yes." Liv responded, barely able to raise her voice above a whisper.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at home."

"Same place?" Fitz asked already knowing the answer. Liv's apartment was a four bedroom flat now. She had the second bedroom in her apartment she transformed into a closet. After she walked out on Fitz in the oval, Fitz bought the apartment and mailed her the deed so she would never have to worry about anything. He had also bought the two bedroom apartment across the hall and had renovations done to turn the entire floor into one giant condo. Liv fought at first but Cyrus finally convinced her to just let him do this. It was what he needed to do to know she was ok.

"Yes" Liv said trying to find the will to breathe. It had been almost five years since she walked out on him. Five years of dodging his phone calls, screening even Cyrus'. Five years of carrying the biggest secret of her life, and not sharing it with the one person who deserved more than anyone to know. Of all the times Zion could have answered the phone, it had to be the one time Fitz was on the other end.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Fitz I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Is there someone else?" Fitz asked praying she wouldn't lie to him. He knew the answer, but he needed to hear it from her mouth.

Liv opened her mouth to say yes even though it was a lie but her mind refused to cooperate with her.

"No. There's no one else. There hasn't been anyone else. Only you Fitz."

"Then I'll be there in 20 minutes. Cyrus will take Zion so we can talk." Fitz said then hung up not giving Liv any chance to argue.

"Uncle Cy, mind watching Zion for a while. It's time Liv and I have a nice long talk." Fitz more so instructed than asked.

"Sure. I'll follow you over in my car, and I'll take him to my house for the evening."

"Thank you Cyrus. You know, I'm shocked you aren't objecting to this."

"Your term will be over in a few weeks. What the hell. If news that you were sneaking out to see Olivia Pope did get out, you'd be out of office before anything could come of it."

Fitz nodded and turned towards the door of the oval. "Lauren! Let Tom and Hal know we're on the move!"

Fitz grabbed his suit jacket and coat and prepared to walk out the door. Fitz was fine as he made his way into the SUV, he was fine as he exited the car in the garage of Liv's building. He was fine as he punched in his code to take the elevator up to her floor. He was fine all the way up until he arrived at her door. Fitz lifted his hand preparing to knock and froze. Cyrus looked at him and and could tell he'd have to get the ball moving himself. Cyrus knocked on the door and stepped back and waited for Liv to open it.

The door opened but it wasn't Liv that was standing there. Zion was standing at the front door, his tiny body mirroring Fitz's. The little boy looked Fitz in the eye and held out his hand.

"You're the president of this great nation aren't you." The little boy asked clearly wise beyond his years. Zion was in fact very smart for his age. He was after all the son of the formidable Olivia Pope.

"Yes, yes I am. How did you know that? You're very smart for being almost four."

"I have a really big picture of you on my wall in my bedroom. Every morning mommy makes me blow it a kiss good morning, and every night I say my prayers at the chair by my picture. Then I tell the picture about my day and blow it a kiss goodnight before I go to sleep."

Fitz almost fell at the boys explanation. Thankfully Cyrus was already bracing him. Fitz gathered his thoughts and shook the little boys hand.

"Well Zion, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Zion said his attention focusing on Cyrus.

"Uncle Cy" Zion said.

"Zy" Cyrus responded

"Cy-Zy" they said together as Cyrus picked the little boy up and hugged him.

Just then Fitz heard a voice coming towards them.

"Zion, what did mommy tell you about opening the door?" Liv asked as she made her way over to her son.

"I'm sorry mommy, I saw uncle Cy on the camera before I opened it." Zion said holding on to Liv's leg.

Liv slowly looked up and came face to face with Fitz. He looked even better in person than she remembered. His scent immediately intoxicated her and Liv felt herself begin to unravel.

She continued to examine the specimen that stood before her. His hair had grayed a little more than she remembered, but he was still the most handsome man she knew. Next to Zion of course.

"Hi." Fitz said as he took in the sight of her. Olivia Pope was a woman that only grew more beautiful as her years went on. He had spent almost five years away from her and she was still just as gorgeous, if not more gorgeous than she was the day he met her.

"Hi." Liv said in response. She looked in the hallway and saw Tom and Hal standing there. Liv nodded and Tom smiled. Hal remained motionless as she expected him to. Liv's gaze turned back to Fitz and instantly she felt everything she had been holding back for the past five years rise to the surface.

Every kiss, every touch, every whispered I love you all came rushing back. Memories of the times they made love or had an argument began crawling their way to the surface. Liv couldn't help but to stare at the man who made her understand what love truly was. The man she walked out on instead of telling him she was carrying their baby. The man she loved more than life itself... The man she still loves more than life itself. As she was staring into Fitz's eyes, she could clearly see the same thoughts and feelings were resurfacing for him as well. They both stood there in complete silence with tears burning their eyes.

"Mommy, you're being rude. We should always invite company inside." Zion said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's leg.

"You are absolutely right Zion." Liv said as she stepped aside and motioned for Fitz and Cyrus to come in. Once they were inside, Cyrus closed the door behind him. No matter how hard they tried, Liv and Fitz still could not keep their eyes off of one another.

Zion watched them for a while then got tired of waiting, he wanted to show the president his bedroom and the giant picture on his wall. Zion reached for Fitz's hand and pulled.

"I want to show you my room Mr. President, come on." He said as he led Fitz into his room. Liv followed them and stood peeking in the doorway and watched Zion give Fitz a tour of his room. His room was designed to look like a miniature version of the oval office. It was even oval shaped. Fitz followed Zion as he showed him his bed and his favorite stuffed toy Huckleberry Hound. "It reminds me of Uncle Huck and I feel safe from monsters under my bed." He explained to Fitz. Then he pulled Fitz over to the wall. In the center of the wall, there was a picture of Liv and Fitz walking on the trail. The picture was life sized and framed. On the left side of the picture hung the Constitution. On the right side hung the Declaration of Independence and The Bill Of Rights. Fitz looked down and saw there was even a replica of the presidential seal on the floor.

"Mommy says I can be anything I want to be when I grow up. I want to be a president like you. Pop Pop says that I will be president someday. What do you think Mr. President?"

"I think they are right Zion. You could be the President of the United States when you grow up. Your bedroom even looks like my office! That is neat." Fitz said amazed at how much of his life Liv implemented into Zion's."

Zion smiled at Fitz and kept walking

"Mommy said she helped you become president. That was how you got this picture with her."

"That is true Zion." Fitz said as he looked at the picture.

"You want to know a secret?" Zion asked.

"Sure. I like secrets." Fitz replied.

"Mommy doesn't know this but sometimes when I talk to this picture, I like to pretend that you are my daddy." Zion said trying to whisper but Liv heard every word loud and clear. Fitz looked at Zion.

"You know I think that is a very cool thing. I am honored that you would do something like that."

"Mommy always talks about you."

"Really, what does she say?"

"She's always saying how you are so smart and sometimes funny and that you are a really nice man. She says she's proud of the president you are. She also says that she made a big mistake with you once. One that she hopes you can forgive her for. What mistake did she make?" Zion asked curious to know what type of trouble Liv had gotten into.

"I don't see any mistakes. None at all Zion. In fact the mistake your mother is referring to I'm sure was the hardest thing she has ever had to do. To be so selfless and only put others first no matter how much it hurts... it didn't have to be that way but all we can do is move forward." Fitz said as he sat with Zion on his bed.

Liv stood in the doorway and tried her best to stifle a cry but she failed. Liv had never let Zion see her cry. At least not over Fitz. Liv turned and ran from the room coming face to face with Cyrus. Cyrus hugged her in the hallway as she wept silently and they listened to the conversation.

"So Zion you're a really smart kid for your age. Tell me, is your mommy happy?"

"No. I mean she tries to be for me, but she's not happy. She doesn't know that I know this but she cries herself to sleep every night."

"Why is that?" Fitz asked gaining a surprising amount of insight into Liv's feelings through the little boy.

"She cries herself to sleep every night because of you. My mommy loves you very much. I hear her when she prays. She doesn't know I do, but I do. She prays for you to forgive her. Do you love my mommy?"

"With all of my heart."

"Do you love me?"

"So much it hurts that I can't be with you all the time."

"Can I ask you something? A super secret? Mommy would be mad at me for asking this. She made me promise to never ask about it but I want to know."

"What is it Zion?"

Zion got off of the bed and grabbed a mirror. He climbed back on the bed but this time he sat on Fitz's lap. Then he put his tiny hand in Fitz's and held up the mirror so that both of their faces were being reflected. He reached behind his head and cupped Fitz's cheek, pressing their faces together.

"You're my daddy aren't you? Uncle Cy jokes about it and mommy gets sad. I don't think he knows but I do. I'm very smart for my age mommy says. Sometimes she says I'm too smart." Zion said looking into the mirror. He had Liv's nose and the shape of Liv's lips, but Zion was all Fitz. Even Zion could see it.

Instead of answering, Fitz fell silent and the tears began to pour from his eyes. He held the little boy as tightly as he could as he wept.

"I thought so..." Zion said completely un-phased by the answer. "So, can I call you daddy for real now?" Zion asked still looking into the mirror. "You'll have to ask your mother about that." Fitz said and held the little boy tighter as he sobbed.

"I call her mommy, why can't I call you daddy?"

Unable to take anymore Liv walked into the room, her eyes full of tears.

"You can call him daddy if you'd like, but only when it's us at home. Ok?"

Instead of responding Zion turned to Fitz.

"Daddy, can you read a story with me? Mommy makes me read them to her most of the time. She said it's good to be smart. Especially since I'll be growing up in America as a man of color. She said edumacation eduma..educa-shun is the foundation of a successful life."

"It definitely is son. Sure, I'd love to read a story with you." Fitz replied as he glanced at Liv. She knew that look. The same look that always led to them arguing, then entering the throws of heated passion. Fitz wanted answers. He deserved answers. But for right now, he was enjoying time with the son he just met.

"Hey Cy-Zy, how about I take you to my house after the story and we have a sleepover with Ella?"

"Ok uncle Cy. But now I'm reading with my daddy!" Zion said with a bright smile on his face. "Come sit with us mommy. You can sit next to daddy."

Liv looked at Fitz almost as if she were awaiting his approval. She didn't think he'd want to be anywhere near her at this moment, especially given this life altering revelation. But Fitz was always one to surprise her.

"Yes Livvie, come join us." Fitz said, his tone full of so many emotions.

"My pop pop calls her Livvie too." Zion laughed. "Come on mommy. Uncle Cy is waiting for me."

Liv walked over to the bed and sat. She sat quietly as Zion grabbed Green Eggs and Ham off of his nightstand and began to read. Fitz was glad that even with being as intelligent as he was, Liv still maintained the childish things as well. He read the first line then paused.

Zion turned around and grabbed one of Fitz's arms and placed it around Liv. Fitz pulled Liv close, and Zion could feel them both relax.

"There, that's better." He said before he continued reading the story. While he was reading Fitz's mind drifted to the second part of the song To Zion.

"How beautiful if nothing more, than to wait at Zion's door, I've never been in love like this before. Now let me pray to keep you from, The perils that will surely come. See life for you my prince has just begun. And I thank you for choosing me. To come through unto life to be. A beautiful reflection of his grace. See I know that a gift so great, Is only one God could create. And I'm reminded every time I see your face..."

As the words began to play in Fitz's head, he slowly began to understand that Liv didn't feel as though she had a choice. He ran his hand up and down her arm caressing every inch of skin he could find. As Zion continued to read, Fitz looked down at Liv willing her to return his gaze. She fought the urge for a moment but finally succumbed.

Liv looked up at Fitz and instantly they could see the hurt, the pain, the frustration in one another's eyes. But most importantly, they saw the love.

"Daddy, do you want to read now? It's the end of the story." Zion asked breaking the moment.

"Sure Zion." Fitz looked at the book and read the end as animated as he could.

"I would eat them in the rain, And in the dark And on a train And in a car And in a tree They are so good, so good you see. So I will eat them in a box And I will eat them with a fox And I will eat them in a house And I will eat them with a mouse I will eat them here or there Say I WILL EAT THEM ANYWHERE! I do so like green eggs and ham... Thank you, thank you Sam... I... Am."

Fitz closed the book and smiled as he handed it to Zion. At first he placed it on his nightstand, but looked over at Liv and got up to place it back on his bookshelf.

"Ok mommy, uncle Cyrus is waiting and so is Ella."

"Ok Zion, let me get some clothes together for you and you can be on your way."

"Liv, he has clothes at my house. In his bedroom. We'll be fine. The two of you have some catching up to do." Cyrus said as he looked at Fitz shooting him a warning glance. His look said it all. "Don't be stupid and screw this up, you'll lose her forever."

Fitz nodded as they stood to walk Zion and Cyrus to the door. Zion kissed Liv and turned to Fitz.

"I know I just met you daddy, but could I have a kiss and hug from you too?" Zion asked breaking every heart in the room. Fitz kneeled down and extended his arms.

"You never have to ask Zion. It's always yours for the taking." Fitz said as he hugged and kissed his son for the first time. His heart felt as though it was ready to explode. Fitz felt Zion trying to break loose, and unwillingly ended the moment.

"Will I see you tomorrow daddy?" Zion asked looking up at his father.

"I will try my best son." Fitz said looking at the little boy.

"Zion, remember what mommy said okay? Only when there are no strangers around. Only at home."

"Ok mommy. Bye. I love you mommy. I love you daddy." Zion said before disappearing into the elevator. Both Fitz and Liv gave Cyrus a thankful glance. He nodded as the doors closed and they were gone.

Liv and Fitz closed the door, and Liv walked over to pour a glass of wine. She wanted to offer Fitz scotch knowing she still had a bottle of his favorite, but she knew that would only make things worse. So instead she poured Fitz a glass of wine and handed it to him.

They stood in the middle of the room for what seemed like an eternity just staring at one another and sipping their wine. Fitz had decided that the silence had gone on long enough. He walked over to close the gap between them and refilled his glass and Liv's as well.

"He's a great kid. Very smart. I cant believe he's not even four yet. Livvie, you've done a wonderful job raising him. And I love the name you chose for him. Zion Thomas." Liv knew Fitz deliberately left out the Pope. To say it would have been a smack in the face. To have a son that didn't have his last name. Especially after it was revealed that none of Mellie's kids were his, that would kill him.

"Fitz I should..."

"And he is the most adorable creature I have ever met. I can tell he is going to be just like you. And those curls, and his blue eyes, my God Livvie."

"Fitz..."

Before Liv had a chance to finish her thought, Fitz had closed the gap that remained and his lips came crashing down on hers. Five years of longing for one another. Five years of aching for the other's touch. Five years of wondering if their paths would ever cross again. Five years of not saying I love you all came out in this one kiss.

"Fitz I am so sorry for keeping him from you." Liv managed to get out as her lips found his after every word. "I. never. meant. to. hurt. you. I. just. wanted. you. to. fulfill. your. dream." She managed to finish between contact.

Fitz broke the kiss for a moment and looked at Liv.

"Not now. Please, not now." Fitz said as his lips came back to hers.

Liv tried to process everything that was going on, but her mind and her body were just caught in the moment. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck as he lifted her and carried her into the bedroom. Liv didn't fight as she knew they both needed this moment. They wasted no time removing their clothes and they were back together, lips locked in a heated passion.

Fitz lowered Liv onto the bed never once breaking the kiss as he worked his way between her thighs and entered her slowly. Liv threw her head back and closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath at the feeling of their bodies coming together. She had forgotten just how well equipped Fitz was as his length stretched her fully. Fitz waited for Liv to exhale before he spoke.

"Open your eyes. Don't hide from me. Not now." Fitz said the emotions clear in his voice.

Liv did as he said and their eyes locked revealing more emotion than they knew they had. Fitz began thrusting in and out of Liv, his eyes telling her the story of a man who died inside a little more everyday because she wasn't there. A man who prayed they would have a chance to be together and begin a family. A man who's heart stopped when he found out he had a family, and everyone knew but him.

Fitz looked into Liv's eyes and saw the story of a woman that fought to make him president. A woman who battled with herself every day of the eight years he was in office. A woman who walked out because she didn't want him to throw away his dream because of her. A woman who never stopped loving him, and waited in hopes that one day they would be together again.

As Fitz looked into Liv's eyes he recalled the day of Verna's funeral. "I'll wait for you Fitz. For as long as it takes." He recalled how terribly he treated her, how he threw his heart into making love to her in the utility closet after Ella's christening, then told her she meant nothing more than a way to deal with his erections. How destroyed Liv was, the pain evident on her face as he walked down the hall at that moment.

Fitz had treated her like shit over something she had done because she believed in him. She didn't gain anything out of him becoming president. In fact, she was the only one that lost everything.

Fitz's movements grew stronger as he recalled how she told him to earn her and he arrived at her apartment the next night. How they ran out the clock together. Fitz's pace quickened as he recalled how they made love through the night on that very same bed they were on now. Fitz recalled how Liv had come up with a surefire plan for them to be together, but backed out at the last moment.

Fitz realized that Liv left because she believed in him. She wanted him to succeed, and she knew the birth of their son would tear that opportunity away from him. Fitz felt Liv's walls clenching in around him as he realized that Liv didn't walk away to hurt him, she walked away to save him.

Fitz's body began to shake and he spilled his seed deep inside of her when he realized that Liv was still in love with him. Fitz collapsed onto the bed and held Liv in his arms. After a few moments of silence and finally catching their breath, Fitz was the first to speak.

"So what happens now?" Fitz asked as he caressed Liv's hair.

"That depends, what do you want to happen now? Zion's Birthday is in three weeks. On inauguration day."

"I want us to be a family Liv. The family we are supposed to be. The family we were meant to be."

"It won't be easy Fitz. You fathered a child, out of wedlock with one of your closest advisors."

"So I go back to the White House and finish my term. I'll be out of office in less than a month Liv. But I hope you don't think I'm just going to pack up and move back to Santa Barbara knowing I have a child with the woman I've wanted more than anything to be my wife."

"Zion's life will be turned upside down if the world knew you were his father. I can't do that to him."

"So we don't tell them. I'll adopt him. We know he's mine. I want my son to have my last name. He's my only child Liv. The courts will say he's legally mine but we will know he is my blood. Im not leaving you or our son Olivia. I've spent far too much time away from him and you. Im not going anywhere. We're in this together."

Liv relaxed a little and thought about it. If they happened to reunite after Fitz left office, if they happened to begin dating and eventually get married, if Fitz did adopt Zion, the world would see him as a stand up guy. It was a win-win situation. They would be a family, and the world would be none the wiser to their secret. Liv closed her eyes and prayed it would work. It had to. There was no way she was losing Fitz ever again.


	2. Accidents Happen

**Hello everyone. Thank you all for the amazing reviews I have gotten on this story. Come Back to Us and There is a Reason are not complete yet, but I had to get this idea written down. Thank you all for reading and as always... Happy Olitzing.**

* * *

"Good morning." Liv said as Fitz wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning only counts if you went to sleep the night before. We've done everything but sleep." Fitz said kissing her neck.

"It's been five years Fitz. Sleep or not, this is a good morning."

Liv laid there in Fitz's arms wishing the "good morning" could go on. They had such a wonderful evening of giving into one another and opening themselves up completely, and Liv wasn't ready for it end. However, she knew that they needed to talk. Since Fitz didn't want to last night, Liv knew she had to bring it up today.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie?"

"We need to talk about Zion. About why I didn't tell you about him."

"I already know Livvie. You wanted me to reach my full potential. We both know that if I knew about him I would have never remained in office. We both know that you would have blamed yourself everyday for a choice that was mine to make. We both know that alone would have torn us apart. It hurt to find out that everyone I hold dear has played a huge part in knowing and raising him, but I am thankful they stepped up to the plate and helped when I couldn't."

Liv laid there quietly for a moment. Apparently Fitz did understand more than she realized. This was definitely a first. Fitz had always been the person who would dismiss the conversation to indulge in the conflict.

"When do you have to leave?" Liv asked not really wanting to know the answer. It had been so long since she had been in his arms. Now that he was back, she never wanted him to let her go.

After so many years of being apart, Fitz could still tell what was on her mind. Time. Time was always something there was never enough of. The harder they loved, the faster time went. No matter how well things were going between them the clock always ran out. In three weeks they will have all the time they need. As long as Zion is okay with it.

"I'm here until I absolutely have to go. Now is not that time, so relax and just focus on this moment. I've told you before that we are never going to be over. I am never going to be over you. Now sleep, Zion will be back before we know it."

"I can't sleep Fitz. I feel like I've been sleeping for years."

Fitz understood how Liv was feeling, he felt the same way.

"What is Zion like? What's his favorite color? Favorite food? What's his favorite book?"

"His favorite color is blue. He says it's a soothing color. His favorite food is macaroni and cheese, and his favorite book, according to him he won't know until he reads every book in the world. He does however favor Bunnicula."

"Aah Bunnicula the vampire bunny. That was a favorite of mine as well." Fitz said then fell quiet waiting for Liv to continue.

" Zion is everything. He's a lot like you. He's brilliant, far beyond his years. I just worry that he's too smart to survive in this world. He questions everything and doesn't like SpongeBob because the storyline shows "many discrepancies that no intelligent person would ever find amusing." TV time is always a challenge. Huck set our cable on a time delay so he can scramble or edit disturbing news stories. Earlier this year, he watched a story about the children of Ghana and didn't sleep for almost a week. As gifted as he is, Zion is a very sensitive child. It scares me... Cyrus loves him to pieces. He considers him to be the son he never wanted to breed himself."

"How have you done it? Raise Zion on your own and run the OPA? I can't imagine that it was easy."

"Cyrus was my rock. It's surprising, but he helped me keep it together. James, Huck, Quinn, Abby, Harrison and even Stephen all help out. Stephen moved back when he found out I was going to raise Zion on my own. They take turns watching him. This weekend he's going to Abby's. Huck has taught him how to build computers. They're working on a robot now. He's amazing in a game of chess, and he could sit and watch Wimbledon all day. It hasn't been easy but nothing worth it ever is. I cried myself to sleep a lot the past four years. I've cried for you, for us. I cried because Zion would never know his father. I cried when he first said Da Da and took his first steps. I cried because I knew I could never give those moments back to you. The moments I stole away from you. I am so sorry Fitz."

"Livvie I know you. You wouldn't have done it unless you considered all of the options and couldn't find a way out."

"I did and I couldn't. I wanted you to be the man I knew you could be. The man you deserve to be. I didn't want you to give up your dream for us."

"Have you missed me."

"I have missed you every one of the 1,713 days we were apart. I've never stopped thinking about you. I've never stopped being in love with you. I still belong to you."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Depending on what time Cy brings Zion home, which should be soon considering that you're still here, I was planning on taking him to the Smithsonian today. Ever since my father told him about the Mastodons he's been wanting to see the exhibit. Unless you can stay, then possibly a quiet day at home, just the three of us."

"That's the best plan I've heard in five years." Fitz said as he turned and pulled Liv closer.

Liv laid against Fitz's chest and held her face to his hand. She had always wondered where this would go, what would come next. Liv had spent so many years wondering if she'd be nothing more than his mistress. Now all of the answers were flooding in, but as happy as she should be in this moment, Liv was terrified. She and Fitz had never even been on a real date, yet they had a child together. They only knew things about one another they wanted the other to know. What if they couldn't see a future together knowing each other outside of politics.

"Stop Livvie. Stop with the worries. It's real. THIS is real. We are really together." Fitz said feeling Liv tense up in her thoughts.

"Fitz, as much as I want to, we can't just jump back into this. We have to go slow. For Zion. He needs to be eased into this. He doesn't know you yet. I talk about you a lot, but he doesn't know the living breathing Fitzgerald Grant. I just don't want him to get hurt."

"Then we'll ease into it Livvie. For as long as it takes. But we will be a family. We've yearned for this moment for far too long... So what do you want to do until Zion comes back?"

"I can think of a few things we can do to occupy our time." Liv said wrapping her arms around Fitz's neck pulling Fitz onto her. Fitz began kissing Liv but was disrupted by the sound of her stomach growling. Fitz rolled off of Liv and looked down at her. He knew she had never been a big eater, but who knows the last time she had actually eaten food and not just popcorn.

"Come with me, you've spent so much time taking care of Zion, I'm going to take care of you. I'll make us some breakfast and we can just be us for right now. We can pick this up after you have some food in you." Fitz said as he climbed out of bed and threw on his boxers.

Liv threw on her robe and followed Fitz into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of juice. As she walked over to the table Liv's phone rang.

"Cyrus, I was wondering when you'd be calling. What time are you bringing Zy home?" Liv asked wanting him to see Fitz before he had to leave.

Cyrus was silent on the other end of the phone and Liv knew immediately something was wrong.

"Cyrus what is it? Is it Zion? Did something happen?"

"Liv, I need you to come down to James Madison. There's been an accident. Zion and Ella were playing on the jungle gym and he fell and hit his head. He also has a really bad gash on his leg. The doctor says he may need blood. They say you should come down."

"I'm on my way." Liv said and hung up the phone. Everything in the room began to spin. Liv couldn't tell which direction she should go. She began to panic.

"Livvie, what is it?"

"Zion is in the hospital. He fell and hit his head. Cyrus says it's bad. He may need blood."

"Im coming with you."

"Fitz you can't. You have to consider the optics."

"To hell with the optics Livvie. He's my son. My blood runs through his veins. Im going."

Liv nodded and tried her best to remain calm as Fitz helped her into the bedroom to get dressed. Of course Zion had fallen a few times and he's had some injuries, but nothing as serious as this. They got dressed, headed into the SUV, and made their way to the hospital.

The entire ride which was only five minutes seemed to have taken hours. They entered the garage and Liv and Fitz were on their way up even before Tom had a chance to clear the floor. They reached the nurses station and they were directed to the room Cyrus was in. When they opened the door, Cyrus was shocked but relieved Fitz was there.

"Mr. President, Liv."

"What's going on Cyrus? What have the doctors said?"

"They wouldn't tell me much. Just that they are performing surgery to fix an artery his leg. They need blood from the parents. But Liv you can't give blood." Cyrus said reminding Liv.

"Livvie, what is Cyrus talking about? Why wouldn't a mother be able to give her son blood?"

Liv had found out during her six month checkup that she and Zion were two different blood types. He was O negative while Liv was B positive. She was told that she would never be able to give him blood because his body would fight it.

"I'm type B+. But Zion is type O-. His body will fight my blood." Liv said saddened at the fact she was hopeless against helping her son.

"So take my blood. He's my son. One of us have to be a match. Right?"

Moments later the doctor came in and updated Liv on the surgery. They stopped the bleeding, but he did lose a lot of blood. Liv decided to give blood anyway, just in case and Fitz did as well. They sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours until the doctor returned.

"Ms. Pope, Zion is doing well and should be placed into a room soon. The president's blood was a perfect match to the child's and he is showing signs of improvement. There was no substantial damage done, and his biggest issue will be a possible scar on his leg. The cut from his head was superficial, but head wounds always bleed the worse. He will be in some pain for a few days so we will need to keep him here to monitor him. In two weeks time, he'll be running around the house once again."

The doctor looked at Fitz and could clearly see the worry through the joy in his eyes.

"Don't worry Mr. President. Your blood was unlabeled and I won't tell a soul he is your son. Your secret is safe with me."

Fitz's look turned to one of surprise over the doctor's choice of words.

"Mr. President you were a perfect match, yet Ms. Pope carried him and delivered him here in this very hospital. Even she wasn't a match. He looks exactly like you. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Like I said, you're secret is safe with me."

Fitz looked at the doctor with sincere gratitude in his eyes.

"Thank you doctor." Fitz said and he watched her leave the room.

Fitz looked at Liv and could tell the wheels of her mind were beginning to turn.

"Livvie? What's wrong?"

"He does look exactly like you Fitz. There is no denying he is your son. There is no way the adoption angle would work. It would be too much of a coincidence. There's no way around it. If we do come out and say he's yours his days of being a kid will be over. His days of living his life in peace will be over. Zion will never have a normal life."

"Liv, he's three. He builds robots and tackles Moby Dick in a day. The kid isn't normal. He's special, but he's not normal. He deserves to have both of his parents in his life. Even if the adoption story did work, his life would still be full of secret service agents and media coverage. You are Olivia Pope and Fitz is the soon to be former president. Everytime you step out with him it is in some magazine, so much I'm shocked Fitz didn't know about him sooner. America loves to see you and your son. It's never going to stop. He may as well have the best security available. The two of you deserve to be happy Liv. I cant take this sadness anymore. Its been eight years." Cyrus said refusing to let Liv back out of happiness yet again. In the past five years, he's watched her cry, he's watched her come to the brink of losing her mind. All because Fitz wasn't there. He watched Fitz adopt scotch as a main food group all because Liv wasn't there. He wasn't sure he could endure seeing either of them that way again.

"You're right Cyrus. What we need to focus on now is Zion. How to ease him into a life with Fitz actively in it. We'll deal with the paternity bridge when we cross it."

Fitz stood up when he saw the doctor return to the waiting area.

"Someone's awake and asking for his mommy." The doctor said smiling at Liv. Liv ran out of the room and followed the doctor to see Zion. Fitz and Cyrus weren't far behind. Liv entered the room and saw the Zion laying in the hospital bed. He looked so tiny laying in the hospital bed, but the important thing was that he was awake and smiling.

"Mommy! I jumped off the jungle gym and now I have stitches!" Zion yelled reaching out for Liv. Liv walked over to the hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her son. She had no idea what she would have done if Fitz weren't there. Maybe it was a sign that it was time for him to be in Zion's life.

"Zion you gave mommy quite a scare. Don't jump from jungle gyms anymore ok?"

"Ok mommy. I won't." Zion looked around the room and frowned. "Mommy, is daddy here?" Zion whispered into her ear.

"He's right outside baby."

"Can I see him? I want to show him my huge superman bandage the doctor put on my boo boo."

Liv stood up and walked to the door. Fitz was just standing there waiting for Liv to come out and get him. He didn't want to intrude on their moment.

"Mr. President." Liv said realizing the nurses at their station. "There is someone that wants to see you."

Fitz's eyes brightened as he ran towards the room. He walked in and saw his son laying in the hospital bed.

"Hey sport, how do you feel?"

"You called me sport! I like that! Come sit with me!" Zion said, then whispered "daddy".

Fitz walked over to Zion and sat on the bed next to him. Zion leaned back against Fitz and threw his arms around him. Zion closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Cyrus walked into the room a few moments later. He saw the father and son laying together on the bed and really didn't want to disturb them.

"Fitz, Liv, how's he doing?" Cyrus asked feeling guilty the boy was hurt on his watch.

"He's ok Cy. He wanted his daddy and fell asleep. He hasn't asked for Huck Hound at all."

Cyrus nodded then looked at Fitz. "Mr. President, we should probably get going. The press corps arrived hours ago, and we are already going to have to slip in through the Blair House Tunnels.

Fitz looked at Liv and saw her eyes were full of understanding. Time had run out. They had their moment like so many other nights and just like the others, this too had to come to an end. Fitz's eyes told a different story.

"No. No Cy, you go back to the White House. I'm not leaving my son. Look at him. We just found each other, you cant expect me to walk out now. Even if it is for three weeks."

Cyrus looked at Liv praying she could talk some sense into him. There were only three weeks before he was scheduled to leave office, but he didn't need to conjure up any negative press. Liv knew what Cyrus was thinking and stood.

"Fitz, he's right. Your term is almost over. Then we'll be together as long as we want. Time won't exist then. You've got to finish strong Fitz. Don't make everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed be for nothing. Please." Liv said as she placed her hand on his cheek. Fitz looked down at Zion and knew she was right. Three more weeks wouldn't be that bad would it?

"I'll go, but I want an update every hour on the hour. Understood?" Fitz said as he slipped out of Zion's arms and kissed his forehead.

"Of course Fitz." Liv responded with a smile.

"And, I want to see you this weekend. I'll come to you. Abby may not have Zion, but I still want to spend time with you, and our son."

Liv knew she wasn't going to get out of that one.

"Of course. You'll have us all weekend which is only two days from now." Liv said trying to reassure Fitz.

Fitz looked at Liv then reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Zion,

Daddy had to go back to work but I will see you Friday night I promise. All weekend it will be me you and mommy. I love you with all of my heart son.

Love,

Daddy

Fitz folded the note and handed it to Liv."Make sure he gets this." Fitz said before he kissed her and made his way out the door with Cyrus, Tom, and Hal close behind.

Liv watched as the men entered the elevator and disappeared. She laid down on the bed next to Zion and held him in her arms. In two days Fitz would be back. In two days they'd be in each others arms. In two days, they could begin the process of getting their family to where it should be. Where it was meant to be.


	3. Mr President II

"How's my son feeling today?" Fitz asked staring out of the window to the rose garden.

"He's doing really well. Much better than yesterday."

"And how's his incredibly gorgeous, loving, sexy mother holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Livvie, have you slept yet?"

"I will Fitz. I've just been busy with Zion and work. Something had to be cut back." Liv said as she began to prepare dinner.

"Livvie you know you don't have to work. I can provide everything you and Zion could ever want or need."

"I know but I like working. I like feeling that I'm doing something to leave my mark on this world. Besides, I love setting this example for Zion. I don't want him raised a spoiled rich kid. I want him to know the value of a dollar, what it feels like to accomplish something yourself. Not to struggle, but to appreciate the things he has. You and I were given everything by our fathers Fitz. Even though i know you'll see to it that Zion will have the best opportunities, I want his mind to remain grounded."

Fitz understood where Liv was coming from. He agreed. Fitz wanted to give his son the best so he could become the best, and Zion Thomas Pope was already paving his road to greatness.

"Is he awake?" Fitz asked anxiously. Liv smiled at the joy that was radiating from Fitz.

"Yes he is." Liv said passing the phone to Zion. Liv smiled when she saw Zion's face light up when he realized it was Fitz on the phone.

Liv turned and walked towards the kitchen to get dinner started. It was only 12 in the afternoon, but she wanted to get the ribs into the slow cooker so they could cook slowly. Both Zion and Fitz loved Liv's ribs, and Fitz would be there by the time they were finished.

No sooner than she had turned the crock pot on, Liv heard a knock at the door. She heard Zion yell "I'll get it mommy!" and Liv responded telling him to look at the monitor first and made her way to the door. As she reached the edge of the dining room Liv heard Zion yell.

"Daddy! You're back!"

Zion jumped into Fitz's arms and held on to him tightly. Liv stood there for a moment and watch the two loves of her life embrace one other. Liv watched as the tension slowly left Fitz's face and he began to relax holding his son.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours." Liv said alerting Fitz that she was in the room.

"Today was a surprisingly light day and I couldn't wait to come see my little man." Fitz said as he closed the door and walked over to Liv. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Or his beautiful mother." He continued looking into her eyes.

Fitz's lips found Liv's again and they became lost in the moment.

"Um daddy, could you put me down! You and mommy are squishing me!" Zion cried still trapped between the two.

Fitz broke the kiss and apologized to Zion, setting him down.

"Hey Zion, who's your favorite president?" Fitz asked kneeling down beside the little boy.

"You daddy!" Zion said laughing. Fitz should have known that would have been his answer, but he had to ask anyway.

"Ok, a president other than me."

"Abraham Lincoln. Mommy says he was a man of the people."

"He's my favorite too. So, what if I told you that I had a little present for you from uncle Cy?" Fitz asked as he walked over to the door and picked up one of two bags at the front door.

"I love presents!" Zion said as he began to jump. "Ouch! Mommy, my boo boo leg!" Zion cried pointing at his still fairly new stitches.

"Have a seat Zy. Mommy will get you some ice and your next dose of medicine."

"Ok mommy, thank you." Zion said and then looked up at Fitz. "Ok daddy, what is my present from uncle Cy?"

Fitz walked over to The sofa and sat down next to Zion. He handed him the bag, and watched as be peeked inside. Once Zion removed the paper, he picked up the present and yelled.

"It's Abraham Lincoln! Daddy it's Abraham Lincoln!" Zion said excitedly.

"Yes, and he said that since we are no longer going to be in the White House, he won't need it anymore."

Liv came into the room and gave Zion his medicine and placed an ice pack on his leg. When he was finished taking his dose Zion looked up at Liv.

"Mommy, uncle Cy gave me an Abraham Lincoln from the White House." Zion looked at the bust of the president and then looked back up at Liv. "Mommy, why is his head flat? Is that why he always wore the top hat?"

Liv laughed at the boy's curious mind. "We'd have to ask uncle Cy that sweetie." She said as she placed the bust on the coffee table.

"Hey Zion, I was wondering if you'd be up to going out today? That is if it's ok with mommy." Fitz said looking at Liv.

"Sure! Where are we going?" Zion asked, his eyes brightening instantly.

"It's a surprise, but I think you'll enjoy it."

Zion turned to Liv and looked up with puppy dog eyes. "Mommy, can we go with daddy to see the surprise? PLEASE!"

Liv looked at Fitz wondering what he had up his sleeve. She was sure it would be something she'd object to once they were there, but she couldn't say no to the father and son's first outing.

"Sure. Go get dressed." Liv said smiling at them both. Liv could tell by they way they both jumped up and Fitz flew into Zion's bedroom with him in his arms, that Fitz and his mini me were going team up on her a lot.

A few minutes later, Zion and Fitz came out of the room. Liv noticed that Zion was wearing a black suit and blue tie with his dress shoes.

"Zion, what are you doing in a suit?" Liv asked more so shocked because he protested whenever he put it on her.

"I want to look just like daddy!" Zion said standing tall and proud next to Fitz. Liv looked and noticed that he even had on his exact replica of Fitz's flag pin with 48 stars on it that Quinn had made for him.

Liv stood there and couldn't do anything but smile at Fitz and his mini Fitz. Liv pulled out her phone and turned on the camera.

"Ok. Before we leave, I want to get a picture. Say cheese" Liv said before taking a few pictures of the two of them together. When she was finished Fitz picked up Zion and headed over to the door. Liv ran into the kitchen and turned to crock pot on low just in case they'd be out for a while. When she came back, she grabbed her coat and purse and noticed that Fitz had already put Zion's pea coat on. They serious looked like twins as Fitz picked him back up and opened the door. Tom was standing in the hallway and Fitz turned to him ignoring Hal.

"Tom, meet Zion who hopes to one day be the president of this great nation." Fitz said the smile evident on his face.

"Nice to meet you Mr. President. Tell me, are you up to the super secret task we have in store for you today?" Tom asked the little boy. He couldn't get over just how much he looked liked Fitz. To see them separately no one normally made the connection, but together, they were almost identical.

"I'm ready Tom."

"Ok, then let's go." Tom said taking the little boy into his arms. He looked at Zion on the way down to the garage. "You know Zion, I am in charge of the president's secret service. This means I have to keep him safe at all cost."

"So why are you holding me? I'm not the president."

"Oh but you are the president today sir, and your chariot awaits." Tom said as they walked towards the car that was waiting for them. Tom opened the door and sat Zion inside of a booster seat and strapped him in.

Liv looked at Fitz truly enjoying how Tom and Zion were interacting with one another. Zion Thomas Pope; President of the United States of America. This was going to be a day they would never forget.

Liv and Fit got into the SUV on either side of Zion. Tom jumped into the driver seat and they were off. Zion had fallen asleep on the way over so he missed seeing the entrance to the building. Either way Fitz knew he would enjoy the surprise.

Tom parked in the garage and walked around to help everyone out. Fitz held Zion ad they made their way into the doors of the building. They walked through a few hallways and finally came to a wall. Fitz punched in a code and the wall opened. They stepped inside the room and Fitz realized it was time to wake Zion.

"Hey sport, look at where we are."

Zion's eyes grew big as he took in the appearance the the actual oval office. He walked around looking at every piece of art, every busy, every picture. Liv began to cry as she saw just how excited he was to be standing where not many others were fortunate enough to go. Zion turned around and saw the resolute desk on the other side of the room he walked over to it and looked around.

"Where's the bed?" Zion asked curiously. He thought that since his headboard was a replica of the resolute desk, there surely had to have been a secret bed somewhere.

"There's no bed in here Zion. Only in your room."

"Can I sit at the desk daddy?" Zion asked trying not to jump again.

Fitz nodded and walked over to Zion and helped him into the chair. Liv stood there and watched as Zion took in the view of the oval from Fitz's point of view. He saw both of his parents standing there watching him.

"Mommy, daddy, can we call uncle Cy? He's GOT to see me now!"

Fitz walked over to the desk and picked up the phone dialing Cyrus' office.

"Cyrus, you've been summoned to the oval by your commander in chief Zion Thomas Pope."

Cyrus was silent for a moment as he pictured a tiny version of Fitz sitting at the oval. Even before he knew Zion was his child, Cyrus often looked at Fitz as a child sitting behind the resolute. It's was after all how he acted at times.

"Please tell the president that I will be right over." Cyrus said and then hung up.

Two minutes later, Cyrus was out of his office and inside of the Oval. He stood there and watched as Zion sat in his suit playing the part of the president very well. He walked over to the desk and played into the fantasy.

"What can I do for you today Mr. President?"

"Uncle Cy! Its me, Zion!" The boy said laughing.

"I know, but since you are the president have to address you as such. Now, I am your chief of staff so I am here to help you in any way I can."

"Do you fire people for me too Uncle Cy?"

"Yes I do. Just let me know who you want fired, and I will see what I can do."

"I want you to fire Hal. He looks at my daddy weird and I don't like it. I want a new man with Tom!" Zion said his tone serious as ever.

"Mr. President, do you have reason to believe he would harm the president?" Cyrus asked maintaining his role.

"Yes. And he blinks too much. I don't like him."

"Zion!" Liv yelled surprised Zion was acting this way. He had never been so disrespectful before, and Liv was mortified.

"Livvie, the kid has a gift. Let him talk." Fitz said walking closer to Zion.

"What else Zion? What do you think about Tom?"

"I love Tom daddy. Tom likes you. But Hal, he scares me. A lot. I think he would tell our secret daddy."

Fitz thought long and hard about his days with Liv in the White House. Mellie knew far too many details about their relationship even from moments when she was out of town. In fact, the only moments she never brought up, were the ones where Hal wasn't on his security detail that night. Fitz looked at Cyrus and shocked everyone with his next response.

"Call Tom and have Hal released from of my detail."

"Mr. President, with all due respect sir, I thought we were just playing a game."

"A game that resulted in my son pointing out things I should have seen long, long ago. Do it Cy."

"Yes sirs. I will get right on it." Cyrus said looking at Zion. The boy did have his mother's gut, and when he felt something bad was going to happen, Cyrus learned to listen. It only took one time for him to ignore Zion to realize the boy shouldn't be disregarded due to his age.

"Cyrus, I want a report of everything Hal has been doing on his phone. I want to see what he's been up to."

"Yes sir." Cyrus said again turning his attention to Zion.

"Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"Can you make a bowl of ice cream appear?"

"If your mom says it's ok, I can have it up here in five minutes." Cyrus responded looking at Liv. She nodded and Cyrus picked up his phone.

"I need a small ice cream Sunday brought up to the oval." Cyrus said and hung up. He looked over at the boy who couldn't have been any happier than he was at the moment. "Well Mr. President, I'm going to get started on your task. I will see you this weekend?"

"Yes Uncle Cy. Thank you, and thank you for my Abraham Lincoln." Zion said as Cyrus nodded and walked out the door. A few moments later Lauren came in with a bowl of ice cream.

"Mr. President, I have your ice cream si..." Lauren said freezing when she saw Liv and Zion in the office.

"Ms. Pope, it is so great to see you!" Lauren said giving Liv a hug. "Who is this handsome fella?" Lauren asked. The closer she got to the child the more she could see Fitz in every way.

"Lauren, I believe the president is waiting for his ice cream." Fitz said motioning to the little boy.

Lauren caught on immediately and played into the game as well. "I'm sorry Mr. President. Here is your ice cream Sunday sir. I'm Lauren, your secretary. Anything you need, you press this button and I will do my best." Lauren said showing Zion the intercom button on the phone.

"Thank you!" Zion said as he grabbed his spoon and dug into his treat.

Lauren walked over to Liv. The expression on her face was a mix of sadness and joy. Lauren always loved Liv, and was devastated when she left for good. Now she saw why, and was happy that she was back.

"Thank you Lauren." Liv said as Lauren hugged her one last time and walked out of the oval, closing the door behind her.

Fitz and Liv sat on the couch and watched Zion enjoy himself. They heard the buzzing of the intercom and looked to see what Zion was doing.

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Thank you Miss Lauren, that was the best ice cream Sunday ever!" Zion said sitting back with a mouth covered in chocolate.

"Anything for you Mr. President sir." Lauren said and the line went dead.

"So Zion, what do you think of daddy's office?" Liv said walking over to Zion to clean him up.

"I love it! I love it so much that it is going to be my office one day!" Zion said shriveling up his nose as Liv wiped his face.

Fitz knew realistically he'd probably never see the day Zion entered office. He was 52 when Zion was born, but he knew he'd get there someday. Liv walked back to the sofa and sat next to Fitz.

"This is amazing Fitz. You are amazing. Look at how happy he is!" Liv said as they watched the little boy get up and walk over to the window they'd stood in front of so many times. Zion stood there and leaned against the window with his hand in his pocket. He looked like he was in deep thought. Fitz got up and stood behind his son, adopting the same stance. They both stood there together and looked out of the window of the oval and into the Rose Garden. Liv thought the opportunity was too good to pass up and took a picture.

As Zion came out of his thought, he turned to Fitz. "It's lonely here. Daddy, are you lonely being here all by yourself?"

"Sometimes it gets very lonely. Bit the job is also very busy so that helps." Fitz replied to the little boy.

"Daddy, I know what I want from you and mommy for my birthday." Zion said grabbing Fitz's hand. He led Fitz over to the sofa and they both sat down.

"What do you want for your birthday Zy?"Liv asked caressing Zion's cheek.

Zion looked up and Liv, then at Fitz. Then he placed Liv's hand inside of Fitz's and placed his hand on top.

"I want daddy to live with us. I want us to be a family. I want you and daddy to not be lonely anymore. That is what I want."

Fitz and Liv looked up at one another shocked at their son's birthday wish. It was what they wanted, what they've always wanted. Three weeks had now dwindled to a little more than two. The question that remained was were they ready to move in together so quickly. Could they coexist while still learning all there was to know about the other? Could they achieve their happily ever after while disrupting Zion's life as little as possible? Only time time would tell, but they were both willing to find out.

Zion stood and grabbed Fitz's hand. "Okay daddy, the work day is done. Let's go home. I want to watch tennis!"

Liv and Fitz stood up and put on their coats. Fitz bundled Zion up and they made their way back through the secret wall and through the tunnels where Tom and Jason were waiting

Tom and Cyrus must've found something because Hal was nowhere around. Fitz would find out what later. For now, he was spending time with his family and that was all that mattered.


	4. Message to the Readers

Author's Note: I have gotten quite a few messages both here and on Twitter from people wondering if I am ok. I want to let you know I am fine and thank you for worrying about me. I have been battling with whether or not I should continue my stories. I know I just began one, but I feel it may be time to stop. Many of you have given great reviews and I thank you all for reading. However, there are many that leave reviews that are harassing if not threatening in nature. I delete far more reviews than I approve and it has become quite disheartening. I'm taking some time off to regroup and to reevaluate whether or not I will continue to post to FFN. Thank you all for going on this journey with me.

Sincerely,

KWsGladiator


	5. Too Perfect

Before I begin this chapter, please let me start off by saying thank you. I had no idea that my stories affected so many of your lives. Since Friday I've been flooded with comments both here on FF and on twitter of people asking me to continue. I've read some of you are homebound or Ill. Others use my stories to escape their own lives. I truly overwhelmed with the outpouring of love you all have shown for me. With that said, I am a gladiator and you all are right. It's my story to be told the way I see fit so I'm going to do this my way. Now, if you all will join me, I've got some people to piss off... Over A FanFic Cliff!

* * *

Liv walked into her room and laid down. Fitz and Zion were sitting on the sofa completely into one of the tennis matches Liv had recorded earlier in the year, and was sure she left them with enough popcorn and grape juice to hold them over until the end.

Liv laid there staring at the ceiling trying to sort through the past weeks events. Fitz came back into her life at the perfect time. What were the odds of him showing up only hours before Zion got hurt and needed him? What were the odds that he would be there, a perfect match to give blood when Liv couldn't? What were the odds that he would embrace everything as easily as he did? No questions asked, no arguments. Fitz just slid into the father role as if he hadn't lost any time at all. As for her friends, what were the odds that everyone including Cyrus was there for her no questions asked? Whatever the odds were, they were definitely in her favor.

Liv closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't. She honestly felt like she had been sleeping forever. With Fitz being out of the picture, she was able to rest knowing he could remain president with his image untarnished. Now he was back and things were perfect. Too perfect.

Maybe it was just that she had never before experienced complete happiness. Maybe it was the fact that nothing in life was ever easy. This situation Liv found herself in was easy. A little too easy. Either way, Liv decided to let things go for the moment. Zion's birthday was in a little less than two weeks and Fitz was already beginning to have his items brought over to the apartment.

They decided that they would take things slow, and Fitz would stay in the guest bedroom. Liv believed that their living arrangements would allow Zion to get to know Fitz, and adjust to having to share Liv. Slowly as time went on, they'd be able to sleep in the same bed. For now, Zion was used to having Liv all to himself, and Fitz wanted to respect that.

"Hey are you sleeping?" Fitz asked poking his head through the door.

"No, just thinking. Where's Zion?"

"He fell asleep during the match so I laid him down. Are you up for some company?"

"Always when the company is you." Liv said sitting up on the bed.

Fitz walked over, sat down, and put his arm around Liv pulling her close. The moment their bodies touched Liv relaxed. It had always amazed Liv how just Fitz wrapping his arms around her could ward away all negative thoughts and feelings. Liv laid there silently and allowed the feeling of Fitz's love take over.

"So tell me, what you were thinking about?" Fitz asked as Liv began to relax. He knew that it would take time for her to accept that everything was really happening. Liv had spent years believing that they would never be together.

"I just keeping thinking that this is all a dream. That I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning and still be nothing more than your mistress. That you'll still be in your third term just as you were when I walked out, and..."

Fitz tilted Liv's head and stared into her eyes. Even though her face remained calm, Fitz could see the pain and fear in her eyes. Fitz pulled Liv to him so she was now straddling his lap, and cupped her face in his hands.

"Look at me Livvie. I know that things weren't easy before. I know I've done and said things to hurt you and I can't begin to tell you just how sorry I am for that. I am sorry I can never take those moments back. But I want you to hear me when I say that this is real. We are real. This is our time and we are going to embrace it and enjoy loving one another every minute of everyday for the rest of our lives. No matter what happens from here on out, it's you, and me, and Zion."

Liv looked into Fitz's eyes and could see the sincerity inside. Fitz pulled Liv closer and held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest. They laid there silently enjoying the embrace.

After a few moments, Liv stood and walked over to her bookshelf and pulled out an album. She sat down on the bed and handed the album to him.

"What's this?" Fitz asked staring at the book.

""I wrote you a letter every day of my pregnancy. I wanted you to know that you were always in my heart." Liv said looking into Fitz's eyes.

Fitz opened the book and began reading letters. Each one detailed different points in Liv's pregnancy. Just reading them made him feel like he was experiencing it through her eyes. He read about the joy, the pain, the frustration, and guilt Liv carried with her every single day.

Fitz closed the book and set it aside. He pulled Liv back onto his lap and held her. They remained in silence until Liv's phone rang.

"Hello Liv" the voice said over the phone. Liv recognized the voice immediately and jumped up to her feet startling Fitz. Liv knew this wasn't a friendly call.

"What can I do for you Mellie?" Liv responded, her voice void of all emotion. Fitz too jumped up and rushed to Liv's side upon hearing her name. Not wanting to wake Zion, Fitz lowered his head to Liv's and listened in on the conversation.

"Well Olivia it appears that a congratulations have been in order for a very long time now. I was completely unaware that you had a child." Mellie said, the sarcasm high in her voice.

"I see that he is the most adorable thing ever. Tell me, how is Fitz taking all of this? You know, the tiny tot he never he had. I couldn't imagine he would be too happy with you at all right now. I mean you and I both know that learning about the child his whore hid from him probably destroyed him."

Liv stood silent for a moment and focused herself. She knew mellie was up to something, and then it clicked. Liv closed her eyes and heard a low clicking sound on the other end of the phone. Huck had trained Liv to tell if someone was recording a phone conversation and one common tell was a low clicking tone. The method used was normally done by people that had minimal knowledge of this type of thing. Of course Mellie fit that description. Instead of giving in, Liv placed her finger to Fitz's mouth as if telling him to keep quiet. The look in her eyes assured him that she had everything under control.

"Hello, Olivia, are you still there?" Mellie asked again curious about Liv's lack of response. Liv walked around to the side of her bed and picked up Fitz's phone and sent a text. She waited a few moments for a response before responding.

"What do you want Mellie?" Liv asked again. This time her tone was calmer and Fitz watched as the corners of Liv's mouth twisted upwards into a devious smile. Fitz knew then Liv's mind was already at work.

"So tell me Mellie, how are your children doing today? I would ask Fitz but since the revelation that none of his children are yours, I'm guessing he doesn't have a lot of contact with you."

Liv stood there for a moment and waited for a response. Clearly Mellie didn't know that Liv had learned that piece of information. It was never made public. Liv loved knowing she had the upper hand in all of this. Liv looked at Fitz when she spoke her next sentence.

"Mellie I guarantee you that when you watch the news tonight you will not be disappointed." Liv said and hung up.

Liv walked over to Fitz was still standing there speechless. He should know better than to question Liv. This is after all what she does for a living. But the fact that this matter involved Zion, Fitz wondered if she was thinking clearly.

"Livvie, what are you planning." Fitz asked looking at her with concern. Liv had already stated she didn't want Zion hurt in all of this. But Fitz also had faith in Liv and he knew that timing was everything.

"Mellie knows about Zion. We need to release this story before anyone else does. We need to set the narrative. I've contacted my team. They are on their way over now."

"Why your team?" Fitz asked curiously. He had seen Liv's mind at work during the campaign, but he had never seen her in action when dealing with an actual crisis.

Liv began pacing back and forth across the floor and Fitz knew she was in her gladiator mode. He sat on the bed and watched as the phases of her thinking took place. After a few moments she stopped and looked at him.

"Fitz, you are leaving office in nine days. Which means that there will be possibly a week of dealing with the press. Samuel Reston and his appointments will take over after that with the inauguration. If we spin this properly, if we get under this now before Mellie sinks her claws into it, America will love you even more."

"So what's the plan?"

"We are going to break this story first. You are going to address the nation and tell them everything. Beginning with the devastation you felt when you discovered Mellie's children weren't yours. How you sought comfort for this heart breaking news in the arms of one of your closest advisors. How that closest advisor was there for you in your time of need and things took on a life of its own. How your feelings still remain for this advisor. How you only realized not even a week ago that the moment you shared resulted in the life of a child. How you plan to be in that child's life now that you are leaving office..."

"How I plan to marry said advisor, and spend the rest of my days building on the family we've already started." Fitz added as he walked towards Liv.

"How said advisor would be honored to become your wife and build on the family you've already begun." Liv replied as she pulled Fitz's head down to hers for a kiss. Fitz lifted his head breaking the kiss and looked at Liv.

"How I plan on making passionate love to said advisor right here and now." Fitz said as he picked Liv up and carried her over to the bed. No sooner than he had laid her down there was a knock at the door.

"Your team has the worst timing ever." Fitz said with a pouty face.

"Relax. It may be Cyrus."

"Even worse timing. Let him wait." Fitz said as he climbed on top of Liv. As much as Liv wanted to give into Fitz, as much as she was enjoying his hands exploring her body, she knew they had to tend to business first.

"Fitz, stop. He have to take care of this. Besides, Cyrus is coming to pick up Zion. He's one of Zion's teachers."

"Teachers Livvie? He's three!" Fitz said as he pulled out of the moment.

"Fitz, he's not a normal three year old. He was walking at eight months. He was potty trained in less than a week, and he's been tying his own shoes since he was two! Your superpowers created a super kid! Now come on, we cant keep Cyrus waiting." Liv said as she stood up and walked to answer the front door.

When she opened the door, Liv was surprised to see everyone standing there. Liv looked at Abby and could tell Tom had given them problems about coming in. Fitz looked at Tom and he relaxed.

Liv stepped aside to allow everyone through and closed the door. She turned to Fitz and smiled.

"Fitz, meet your son's teachers. Abby teaches him math, Cyrus does history and English, Huck teaches him science, Quinn teaches him piano, and Harrison teaches him spelling. The only one that isn't here is my father. He teaches Zion martial arts and once he is big enough wants to teach him to play the saxophone. He's also the only person in this room that gives Zion a run for his money playing chess."

Fitz looked at everyone standing in the room and realized they were all a united front. Every one of them banned together and played a huge part in raising Zion. He was thankful to all of them and it showed in his eyes.

Liv looked at everyone and decided since they were all there shed cut to the point.

"Since all of you are here I won't have to repeat myself which is good. I received a phone call today from Mellie. She knows about Zion. So , we are going to release this story ourselves. Im going to write Fitz's speech, and we are get under this before Mellie turns this into a nightmare."

They all stood there and listened as Liv explained the her plan and everything seemed like it would go great. There was however one thought that crossed all of their minds. Abby of course brought it up.

"Okay so, the president is going to say he dropped his pants because the former first lady lifted her skirt which is whatever. The pregnancy and child was successfully kept a secret five years even though Liv remained in DC and is a high profile individual. That I get, she didn't even look pregnant days before she gave birth. Fitz wants to be a stand up guy and be there for the woman and child. We all knew that was coming, it was just a matter of when. All of that is fine Liv. But what about you? What about your reputation? The media will spin this to make you out to be the demon that seduced the president, got knocked up, then hid the fact that he had a child! This will destroy you."

Liv could understand Abby's worry, and it was clearly reflected on everyone else face as well. Liv knew there was only one way to battle this. She and Fitz had to face the nation together.

"Fine, so we'll do an interview with James. We'll lay all the cards on the table. Some of them will be hard to answer, but I'd rather do this with someone that can be controlled. Cyrus can control James. We can own this story. If we do this now, while all eyes are on Reston... It's going to work. I don't care about what happens to me. Just as long as Zion is ok."

"Ok, so when do we break this story? Cyrus asked. He had been the most silent during all of this, but he knew from experience that Liv was very good at what she does. He himself had been on the receiving end of her Pope-ing at one point, and it was something he tried to forget every day of his life. When the formidable Olivia Pope mixed crisis management and motherhood, Cyrus knew that she would own all of America's hearts by the end of the interview.

Cyrus nodded his head believing it could work. He knew there would be some backlash but most likely nothing that couldn't be handled.

"Ok, since you all seem to have this under control, I'm going to get my nephew and we will be on our way." Cyrus turned to Abby. "I'll drop him off at your place around 8?"

"8 is perfect. I'll see you then Cy." Abby said smiling.

Liv watched as Cyrus headed into the kitchen and returned with Zion's medicine bag and ice pack. Then he headed into the room, collected Zion, Huck Hound, and his coat, and reentered the living room. Zion woke up to find all of his favorite people standing there. He jumped out of Cyrus' arms and into Huck's first.

"Uncle Huck, my daddy is here." Zion said his eyes bright with joy as he pointed to Fitz.

Liv watched careful and could clearly see Huck force a smile just for Zion. Liv knew Fitz being around wouldn't be easy on Huck. Since Zion was born, Huck changed for the better. He smiled more, he was more outgoing, Huck had a little normal. Liv could only guess that Zion helped fill the void of not having the son he knew was out there. Huck felt Liv watching him and finally responded.

"I see him! That is the coolest little dude!" Huck said trying to maintain his front.

"Thanks big dude!" Zion said smiling.

Liv looked around and could tell they were all feeling the same way. Zion had been a major part of all of their lives. With Fitz there, and the story being released, they could only imagine the lengths to which they would have to go in order to see the little boy. Zion wasn't just Liv's baby. Not to them. To them, he was a blessing to them all. Liv tried her best to choke back her sadness. Not because it was true, but because all of them should know she'd never do that to any of them.

"Abby, what does Zion need for the weekend?" Liv asked trying to snap Abby out of her thoughts.

"Nothing Liv. Everything he needs is in his bedroom." Abby replied trying her best to smile.

Fitz looked around and picked up on what everyone was feeling. Cyrus seemed oblivious to it, but then again, he wasn't worried about losing Zion. As Fitz's chief of staff he was already cleared to be around him. Fitz looked at Abby who was on the verge of tears and walked to the door. He asked Tom to come in, and closed the door behind them.

"Tom, I want all four of these people cleared immediately. They are a part of Zion's life, therefore things will remain that way." Fitz said never taking his eyes off of Abby. He smiled when he saw the brightness return to her eyes and as he looked around, to the others as well. Fitz continued to look at Abby as he spoke to Tom.

"Zion will need agents as well as anyone he is staying with. Tom, how quickly can you make that happen."

"Two hours at the most sir. We've already begun the planning for Ms. Pope's and Zion's agents."

"Thank you Tom." Fitz said.

Tim nodded and returned to his post outside of the apartment as Zion hugged and kissed Liv and Fitz goodbye. As he was walking out the door, Liv turned to Cyrus.

"No jungle gyms this time." She smiled. Cyrus nodded and he and Zion were on their way.

Once they were gone Fitz turned to Liv and her team who seemed to be in much higher spirits.

"What, you all thought I was going to let you get away? Not that easy. You're stuck with all of us." Fitz said as he placed his arms around Liv's waist. He gave her a peck on the lips and walked further into the living room. He poured everyone a glass on wine and they all sat down. Fitz took a sip of his wine and looked at Liv.

"Let's do this."


	6. The Truth Shall Set You Free

"No Cy, I won't do it!"

"James please, Liv needs us. We need you to be the one this story breaks through."

"Why? Why me?"

"Because you care about Liv, and Zion. We need someone who won't twist the truth."

"Cy, I can't do it because I love Liv and Zy. Have any of you thought about how this will change his life? This will hurt him to find out on national television the president of the united states is his father. Forget the protesters and the right winged nut jobs that will have a field day with this."

Liv watched as Cyrus and James went back and forth. James wasn't budging because he didn't want Zion hurt which was both admirable and respectable considering James' given profession. But there was no denying that in order to save Zion, James had to help set the narrative.

"James, Zion has already met Fitz. He knows and he's ok with it. He's in love with Fitz already. But James, Mellie also knows and she's ready to go public. Please help us." Liv said as she walked over to James and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Liv looked into James eyes, and he could see the panic that reflected in hers. James felt chills running down his spine. Never before had he seen Liv so scared. For the past eight years he had only seen the formidable Olivia Pope- strong, articulate, always on her game. He never saw her broken, this was definitely a first. James took a deep breath and wrapped his arms around Liv.

"Ok, I'll do it. I'll do it for you. Just tell me what to say and where and I'll be there."

Liv looked up at James and kissed him on the cheek. She never thought she'd have to beg a reporter to break such a high profile story, but she was glad that James wouldn't betray her confidence.

"James, we want to do this in an hour. Zion is at Abby's, and we want it to break live, on primetime."

"Fine, let me go find a suit and we will get this ball rolling." James said then turned to look at Fitz.

"You know I'm watching you, if you hurt Liv or my Zion..."

"James, I have been in love with Liv for eight years now. For eight years I have longed for the day we would be together. For eight years, I have died more and more inside because I couldn't be with the woman I love. I'm just finding out that I have a son, I have had a son. I spent almost two decades believing I was the father of the children Mellie birthed. Do you know how it feels to find out two of your own children are in fact your siblings? To find out that your third child, the one you were tricked into having is not yours as well? To know happiness, and have it ripped away over a lie? James, I'm not going anywhere. I don't care if we have to dig a grave for my ratings, I'm never leaving her side... Or Zion's. In seven days I will be out of this White House. In seven days, we will be a family. If we break this story now, before inauguration day, it won't last. You and I both know that. If we wait, like we are sure Mellie wants to, THAT will destroy Zion."

James looked at Fitz and wanted to believe him. But Zion was his main concern. Not Fitz.

"What about security for the child, for Liv? You go back to the White House, but they will be left outside of those protective walls. "

"James, both Liv and Zion already have a security detail. There are three agents posted outside of Abby's house as we speak. If i have to, I'll move them into Blair House for the week."

James stopped for a moment and looked to Liv. She was after all the best press secretary the White House had ever seen. That combined with the many crises she helped the richest and most powerful survive, she knew what she was doing. The look on Liv's face was confident, her stance was relaxed, she knew this would work. James had no choice but to trust her.

"Ok, lets do this. Liv where should we set this up so i can get the camera crew prepared?"

Liv thought for a moment of the best place to deliver this message. Liv remembered the interview Mellie gave James at Blair House. She knew that the interview would be revived by some reporter who wanted to stir up trouble. However, Liv felt that Blair House would be the best place. Her apartment would alert the nation that Fitz had been there many times before. He was too comfortable there. They shared too many moments in the White House and Liv would be too comfortable there. Blair House was neutral ground.

Mellie set the tone years ago by telling the world Fitz had been unfaithful. Many people had forgotten about the story, but Liv knew it would resurface which was why they needed to do the interview there. To shut Mellie down.

"We'll do the interview at Blair House." Liv said. She also handed James the picture of Zion and Fitz standing by the window in the oval, as well as the questions Liv had drafted for James to ask.

"James, this picture is for when you ask about Zion's reaction to all of this. How he and Fitz are managing now that they've found one another."

Liv relaxed as James looked over the picture. She could see James was beginning to relax as well.

"Ok, we'll meet over at Blair House in an hour." James said and walked upstairs to his bedroom to prepare.

Liv looked at Fitz and he was shocked to see that for the first time in her life, she needed reassurance.

"Livvie, are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to." Fitz said looking down at her.

"Yes Fitz, we have to. For Zion." Liv said as she hugged Cyrus and made her way to the door. Fitz followed behind Liv and looked to Cyrus for reassurance.

"It will be fine Fitz. Liv is the best at what she does. She's better than our boys at the White House. She can handle this."

Fitz nodded at his friend and they made their way out the door. They headed back to Liv's apartment and began to prepare for the interview before heading over to Blair House.

When they arrived at Blair House, Liv felt an overwhelming amount of confidence take over. She knew this would work. They were set to go live in fifteen minutes, and Liv felt in her gut this was the best time to strike.

They sat down in the living room of Blair House and the cameras began running test shots to make sure their angles captured the two completely. After a few adjustments, they were ready to begin.

"Ok, we are here tonight with President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, and Olivia Pope. I've been told there is something you'd like to address the nation with."

"Yes James. First may I say thank you for sitting down with us on such short notice. What I am about to say may not be easy for some people to hear, what I have to say may not be taken well in every household across the country but it needs to be said."

Fitz paused for a moment before continuing.

"Eight years ago when I entered the White House, my marriage was on the rocks. There were things that were revealed to me by my ex wife Mellie Grant that sent me into a downward spiral of my own feelings. Things that I am not yet ready to reveal at this time, for the sake of others involved, but these things ultimately led to our divorce. During the worst moments of my life, I sought comfort in the arms of another woman. I fell in love with another woman. I fell in love with Olivia Pope. About a week ago, I discovered that the love we shared, the love that still remains in our hearts for one another resulted in the birth of a child."

The cameras cut to a picture of Zion at birth then back to Fitz as he continued.

"Olivia thought it was best for me to not know about the child. She didn't want it to affect my presidency, so Olivia decided to cut all ties with the Grant administration and raise the child on her own. It was a move I know couldn't have been easy for her, but I know she always keeps the interests of others high above her own."

The cameras cut back to James.

"Mr. President, when did the affair with Ms. Pope begin?"

"It began when I first ran for president, Ms. Pope was my campaign manager. We ended things for a while, then issues began to resurface between Ms. Pope and myself as things were deteriorating between the first lady and me. Liv thought it best we end things for good, but I couldn't allow it. I was already in love. She didn't want to admit to me, or to herself, but she was too. Either way she broke things off again, and we didn't see one another until after the assassination attempt on my life. Not too long after that, Ms. Pope walked away and I respected her wishes. She didn't want to affect my presidency, and she was willing to let go of what we had so I could be a better man. The man this nation needed me to be."

The cameras cut back to James.

"Ms. Pope, what has all of this been like for you? Is there a place in your son's life for the president? How do you feel things will play out this time now that President Grant will be leaving office in a week?"

"James it hasn't been easy. I never expected to fall in love with the president. I never expected him to fall in love with me. But it is something that happened, and no matter how hard I tried, he still holds the key to my heart. As for our son, there will always be a place for the president in his life. I didn't hide the child out of spite or hatred towards the president, I chose to conceal his existence because women in America have a choice. They have the choice to have a child, to give it up for adoption, or the choice to end their pregnancy. I knew that my decisions had the potential to destroy the great work that this administration has done within our great nation. But I couldn't end a life that was made out of love. The love that we shared for one another. So, I raised him on my own, with the help of some very supportive friends. Friends who are all finding out right now, the father's true identity."

"Ms. Pope, how is your son adjusting to the news? Has he met the president yet?"

"He has James. They have had a few moments together. With President Grant still being in the White House, they haven't had many, but he is ok with the revelation, and he is excited to get to know his father."

"Ms. Pope, why have you now decided to come forward with this story?"

"James, it was only a matter of time before the truth was revealed. With president Grant leaving office, I no longer have to worry about him making a tough call. I no longer have to worry about him giving it all up. Now that his term is over, and he has left his mark on the nation, we can now move forward and embrace the life we've dreamt of for so long. Now that his term is over, he can get to know his son without having to choose between the nation and being a father."

Liv paused and the camera switched to the picture of Zion and Fitz in the oval.

"So tell us, what does the future hold for the two of you."

"Well James, we are planning to take things slowly. Even though the feelings we have for one another are stronger than they have ever been, we need to place our child's best interests first. Although he excited to know me and I him, there are a lot of things things that he'll have to get used to with me being in the picture."

"So does that mean that wedding bells will be in the future?"

Fitz stopped and looked at Liv and smiled as he responded.

"You'd better believe it."

"When will the nation get to meet this child?"

"Soon James, not yet. There are things that the three of us need to adapt to before. He is a very brilliant child, but he is a child nonetheless. We just ask that the nation allows us time to adjust to life with the president and remember that he is a child."

"President Grant, I have one final question for you before we close this interview. What do you think Former first lady Mellie Grant would say about this revelation."

Liv looked at James then at Fitz. That question wasn't on the list. She had prepped Fitz for all of the other questions, but not this one. Liv prayed Fitz would handle the response well.

Fitz turned to look at the camera and his posture made it clear he was speaking directly to Mellie.

"Well James, I can't honestly speak for Mellie, but I would hope that considering the circumstances that surrounded our divorce, she will respect our privacy as much as I have respected hers over the years. She is a brilliant woman, and we have maintained a peaceful existence after our divorcing. I would hope that she is poised and graceful enough to not target an innocent defenseless child. I would like to think that as a mother of three children, she would appreciate the sacrifices that mother's often make in the name of love for their child. I would hope, that Mellie doesn't forget that everyone in this world has done something in their past, something that may hurt others, but they have decided to stand by their decision and see things through."

"Thank you Mr. President, Ms. Pope for giving me the opportunity to sit down with the both of you tonight. I hope I can speak for everyone when I say that I wish you the best of luck in the future."

"Thank you James." They responded together.

They sat for a moment until the mics were off and began to chat. Once they director yelled clear, they stood up and hugged James.

"I'm sorry I threw the last question in. I just spoke before I thought. Journalistic instincts." James said with his head down.

"James, it was perfect. The interview ended with Fitz speaking directly to Mellie. We have set the narrative. Now we wait. By tomorrow the press will all over this story, and Mellie has nothing to hold over our heads, but we still have something on her. I think we'll be ok. Zion will be ok. We will still have to deal with a lot of crap, but this story will die down within the week." Liv said as she hugged their friend.

"You do know this means you owe me right?" James asked placing his hand on his hip.

"How about a day of shopping then lunch?" Liv asked smiling at James.

"It's a date." James said then shook Fitz's hand and left Blair House with the camera crew.

Once everyone was gone, Liv went to put on her coat but Fitz stopped her.

"Stay with me Livvie. Zion is with Abby for the next three days. Stay with me." Fitz said as he grabbed Liv by the waist pulling her close and began kissing her neck.

Liv knew that it wouldn't be wise for her to stay in the White House with Fitz, not after their press corps would have a field day with Fitz "shacking up" with her in the White House of all places. But even though her mind was telling her to go, her body was refusing to cooperate. She had spent so much time doing what was she thought was best. For once Liv wanted to do what felt right. And damned if Fitz's mouth on her body didn't feel right.

Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and tilted her head as she pulled him closer. She allowed herself to give into the moment.

Liv pushed Fitz away from her neck for a moment and brought his lips down to hers for a kiss. The moment their lips touched, time ceased to exist. Nothing in the world mattered but the two of them. They were here, they were together. Liv deepened the kiss as she realized that she was the one. She was no longer the mistress, and they were really going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Liv broke the kiss and looked up at Fitz. She spoke four little words that sent a flame shooting through Fitz's body.

"Make love to me." Liv said as she brought Fitz's head back down to hers.

Fitz's lips met Liv's in the most gentle kiss he had ever given her. The passion behind his movements was strong, but the gentleness served to enhance the moment.

Fitz lifted Liv up and carried her down the hall and into the first bedroom he came to. He laid her down and and climbed on top of her seeking out her lips with his own. Fitz felt all of the pain, the fear, and the frustration leave Liv as she tilted her head and and parted her lips allowing his tongue to work it's way into her mouth.

The feeling that washed over Liv was one she hadn't felt in a very long time. Even though they had just opened Pandora's box, Liv couldn't help but to feel calm. Like everything was going to be ok. The only fear that remained was them. Now that there was no reason to hide, Liv wondered if she would be destined to become the next Mellie. She couldn't bare the thought of Fitz falling in love with anyone else. She looked up at Fitz and tried to speak between contact.

"Don't stop. Fitz don't ever stop loving me."

"There is no way in hell I'd ever stop. I can't stop, I cant. You are the most important person in my life. I belong to you."


	7. The Morning After

Hello everyone. I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I had to prepare for the LSATs which I took this morning. This chapter was longer than normal so i split it up into two parts. I am working on the update for Come Back to Us at this moment, and will hopefully be up tonight. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading, and as always.. Happy Olitzing.

* * *

Fitz woke up and noticed Liv was still asleep. He laid there and watched as the sun slowly began to peek through the curtains and danced across Liv's skin. She looked so tiny laying next to him in the huge bed as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. Fitz moved closer to Liv and wrapped his arms around her trying to warm her up.

Fitz began moving his hand up and down Liv's arm in attempts to bring warmth to her body. What began as something innocent took on a life of it's own. Fitz found his hands creeping slowly towards Liv's breasts as he gently tugged in each nipple. He paused for a moment as Liv moaned but did not wake up.

When Liv silenced, Fitz's hand began working its way down her side to her thigh. He paused again as Liv moaned, and continued only when she had settled.

Fitz's hand continued it's journey seeking the bundle of nerves between Liv's thighs. Fitz began stroking the bundle of nerves, and was pleased when Liv who was very much still asleep, turned and parted her legs for him. Fitz dipped two fingers inside of Liv's core and groaned at how slippery her sex was. He began pumping his fingers in and out of her while massaging her clit with his thumb.

Fitz watched as Liv's face began to twist in response to Fitz's actions as she slept. The faces that she was making were very much similar to those she made when she was awake. Fitz began trailing kisses down Liv's body until his mouth had met his hand. He continued to work his fingers in and out of her as his tongue took the place of his thumb.

Fitz heard Liv's breathing quicken and she began to moan.

"Don't stop, Fitz don..." Liv gasped fighting to not leave her pleasure filled dream. Liv's hands found their way into Fitz's hair as she slowly awakened and realized she wasn't dreaming.

"Fitz..." She gasped as her hips thrust upwards meeting Fitz's mouth.

Fitz quickened his motions as Liv began thrashing against him and he knew she was almost there. Fitz drew Liv's nub into his mouth causing her body to explode from the inside out.

Liv began clawing at Fitz, begging him to enter her, and Fitz was more than willing to oblige. He traced a path up Liv's body and covered her mouth with his. The mix of tasting herself on Fitz's lips, coupled with him entering her core sent Liv's mind spiraling. She threw her arms around his neck, refusing to lose lip contact as Fitz began slowly thrusting in and out of her.

Liv's heart began to pound and her breathing became shallow as Fitz continued his deep strokes. Fitz came up for air but continued his thrusting as he looked into Liv's eyes. No words were needed as everything that needed to be said was right there staring back at him. Fitz watched as Liv bit her lower lip and her eyes began to flutter closed. He couldn't think of anything sexier than witnessing just how much his movements pleased her, and the fluttering of her still heavy eyelids increased the appeal.

Fitz felt Liv's walls begin to close in, making every thrust more powerful than the one before it. Fitz buried his head into Liv's neck and began licking and sucking the soft, supple skin there. Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back and cried out as her body began to shake, and her orgasm took over. A few moments later Fitz found his release deep inside of Liv's walls. He rolled over to his side and pulled Liv against him so they were now in a spooning position.

"Good morning." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv.

"Hmmm. Good morning. I must say that was an amazing wake up call. Bravissimo Mr... President." Liv replied as she wiggled herself closer to Fitz.

Liv laid there as the sun was now pouring through the curtains of the bedroom in Blair House. In eight years, Liv could count on one hand the number of times she woke up in Fitz's arms. It was a wonderful feeling and honestly, it was definitely something she could get used to.

"How did you sleep?" She asked as Fitz began placing tender kisses on her neck.

"I dreamt of you all night Livvie. I dreamt of us, of Zion. I dreamt of the family that we have, and the family we will expand on. I've never slept so well in my life."

Liv turned to Fitz and welcomed the feeling of him holding her close. Olivia Pope may not have been the girl that needed protecting, but she had never felt safer than she did when she laid in Fitz's arms. Fitz looked down at Liv and smiled.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fitz asked as he kissed her softly.

"Seeing as how I don't have a change of clothes, I'd love to say let's stay in bed all day but..."

"Then say it. I am all for staying in this bed with you all day."

"But, I'm starving so maybe we should eat and then we can talk about getting back to bed." Liv replied as she allowed her fingers to dance across Fitz's chest.

Fitz kissed Liv one more time before reaching for his phone and called Tom, sending him out to retrieve breakfast for the two of them, and a change of clothing for Liv. Liv had forgotten that Tom still had a key to her apartment. After two attempts on her life, Fitz demanded Tom have a copy just in case there was an emergency and no one could get to her. Fitz hung up the phone after giving Tom their order and turned back to Liv.

"What are the plans for Zion's birthday? I know his party is this weekend coming up, but I was thinking of a family outing on his actual birthday." Fitz asked. The tone in his voice made Liv wonder if he was more excited about their son's birthday than Zion was. It would after all be the first birthday Fitz would spend with him.

"Well, what did you have in mind? We all normally get together and take Zion out as a group, then finish out the day with cake and his presents." Liv asked as she pulled Fitz's arm around her tighter.

"We can do the group thing. That isn't a problem. I was thinking maybe we could take him to see the Constitution, and a few other things before I leave office. Maybe we can do that Sunday instead."

"Sunday is perfect. You know Fitz, I remember when you took me to see the constitution." Liv said as she kissed Fitz's chest.

"It's a new world." Fitz replied as he recalled the events of that evening.

"It's new world." Liv echoed as she joined Fitz in the memory.

When Fitz entered the White House, he recalled how Liv immediately fell in love with the rose garden. He also knew Mellie could care less about the roses, so Fitz decided that should be their spot. Whenever Fitz set off to find Liv, he knew if she was nowhere else, the rose garden is where she would be.

The rose garden was sacred to them. It had the power to enhance their feelings for one another. It seemed like whenever they were there, their feelings were set to overdrive. They experienced some pretty intense moments in that garden.

Liv laid there and recalled the first time Fitz proclaimed his love for her. Even through the yelling and frustration, Liv got the message loud and clear.

"I love you, I'm in love with you, you are the love of my life. My every feeling is controlled by the look on your face. I can't breathe without I can't sleep without you..."

Liv remembered how vulnerable she felt after that moment. She had strong feelings for Fitz, and had finally admitted to herself she allowed herself to fall in love with the very married president of the United States. She was unsure of how he felt about her, and wanted to end things. No matter what their hearts, or their bodies relayed, Liv always saw herself as being nothing more than his mistress.

One day when she was walking through the rose garden, Liv reached their spot and began to daydream. She pictured Fitz kneeling down on one knee, and proposing to her in the middle of the garden. She quickly pushed that thought from her mind as she began to tell herself he would never choose her.

Tears began to roll down Liv's cheeks as she began to wonder if Fitz would have proposed to her in that rose garden. With only a few days left in office, Liv knew it would never happen, and she only had herself to blame.

Fitz looked down at Liv as he felt her tears reach his chest. He dried her eyes an tilted her head upwards.

"Livvie, you do know that every word I spoke that night still rings true today. In fact, why don't we go over to the rose garden tonight. There is something I have been wanting to show you."

Liv nodded as Fitz's phone rang. It was Tom calling to say he had returned with their food and items for Liv. Fitz climbed out of bed and threw on a pair of shorts and set off to meet Tom. It was then Liv realized Fitz had this weekend planned. He didn't live at Blair House, and Mellie was out of the picture which meant he had no reason to leave clothes there. Fitz returned a few moments later and realized he had been caught.

"Am I in trouble?" Fitz asked as he made his way to the bed with a tray full of food and Liv's suitcase.

"Not at all. At least not the way you think." Liv responded as she sat up and smiled at Fitz.

"So you aren't going to run out of here the first chance you get?"

"I'm never running away from you, ever again."

A sense of relief washed over Fitz. Liv had always been one to flee when things couldn't ever be better. He knew she struggled with abandonment issues, and Fitz vowed to himself he would help her overcome that fear. Tonight in the rose garden would be the first step of many.

Fitz sat down, and liv reached foe the remote to turn on the news as they sat and ate breakfast. Every news station in America was talking about the plans for Monday's inaugural ball. Their story showed up for a few moments, but at the moment, no one had anything negative to say. Most responses showed many people were indifferent to the news. Liv and Fitz watched as a few people were interviewed.

"What do I care? The man will be out of office in less than a week. Im glad he's taking ownership of his responsibilities."

"So this revelation doesn't change you opinion of the president."

"The man doesn't pay my bills so why should I care. He's being a man about it so whatever. I've got kids of my own. Ain't nobody got time be worrying about where he rests his head and who he produces. I wish the man luck."

Liv cringed at the woman's abuse of vocabulary, but smiled at her intent. They watched as another person was interviewed.

"I think it's despicable. We knew the man couldn't keep it in his pants, but to be as careless as to create a life. And the mother, she had the child and protected this man so he could remain in office. She should of held him accountable for his actions. Raising a child on your own out of wedlock. I couldn't imagine such a thing."

Liv looked at Fitz and they both spat of the same thing together "Right winged nut job!", and broke into a fit of laughter.

Normally Liv would take one bad comment out of hundreds to heart. For some reason at this time, she could care less.

"What does she think they are going to do, impeach me?" Fitz laughed as he tuned out of the woman's rambling.

They both fell silent as the news flashed a picture of Mellie. Liv turned the volume up.

"Former first lady Mellie Grant refuses to comment in depth on the matter. She only states that she wishes the two of them the best of luck in the future. Rumors have also began to surface that the former first lady knew of the affair, yet did nothing to stop it. Instead she encouraged the coupling."

Fitz and Liv looked at one another.

"Cyrus." They said and began laughing again. Leave it to Cyrus to still be worried about the optics.

Liv turned off the tv and headed towards her suitcases to see what Tom had packed. She unzipped it only to find she had enough clothes to last her for a week. Liv opened the second suitcase and turned to Fitz giving him a puzzling look when she noticed there were clothes for Zion as well.

"So Mr. President, how long were you planning on Zion and me staying?" Liv asked as her suspicions Fitz had planned this were being confirmed.

"I was thinking until Monday morning? That is if you want to. I just thought with the news breaking, it'd be safer to have you both here."

"Fitz..."

"Livvie, I want you both safe. If I wasn't who I am, I wouldn't be as worried. But I am and I can't change that and now the world knows Zion is my son. There are too many crazies out there for me to take a chance like that. I was going to have Cyrus bring Zion in with him on Monday when he comes in."

Liv sighed knowing Fitz would not give in. It was less than a week, and they'd be home again. She have have one problem.

" Fitz, how am I supposed to work from here?"

"I've already spoken to Abby and she says they don't need you in the office. They can call if there is a problem, and Tom brought your laptop."

Liv tilted her head as she realized everyone had been in on this plan except for her. Liv's mind began to wander as she tried to figure out just what Fitz had planned. Whatever it was, Liv didn't care. The important thing was that they were together. That was all that mattered.

"Fine, I'll stay. But your reasoning had better be good."

"Give me one day, and Livvie, I guarantee you will see it's worth it. I promise you won't want to leave. Just one day."

"One... day."

"One... day."


	8. The Rose Garden

As Liv applied the finishing touches of her makeup, she reflected on the day she and Fitz shared. They watched movies, talked, and enjoyed just lounging around and being in one another's company. They talked a lot about what they both had experienced the past five years, they spoke of how their love for one another had never faded. They spoke about Zion, and Liv pointed out how many of the little things Zion would do reminded her so much of Fitz. They definitely had a very enlightening day.

Liv finished her makeup and pinned the top of her hair back. It had taken longer than she expected curl, and she hoped Fitz was still awake. She got her hair to finally cooperate with her and pin up the way she wanted it. Liv stood and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ready or not..." Liv said as she looked at her reflection staring back at her. Pleased with what she saw, Liv was finally ready.

Liv walked into the living room of Blair House to find Fitz was nowhere to be found. She went to sit on the sofa and found a note.

"I wait for you, I watch for you, I exist for you."

Liv closed the note and walked to the door. She was surprised to find Tom still standing there when she opened it.

"Are you ready Ms. Pope?" Tom asked as he stepped aside and allowed Liv to enter the hallway.

"Tom, what is going on? Why am I so dressed up?" Liv asked as she pointed to the white floor length Donna Karen ensemble he had picked out for her.

"All I can say is the president has an evening planned for the two of you. I'm fairly sure you will love it." Tom replied knowing he couldn't give too much information without Liv figuring out the plan.

Liv looked at Tom wishing he would tell her more as he led her through the halls and downstairs. Liv was curious as they approached the doors to the oval but did not enter. Instead they took another door, a door that led to the rose garden. Liv walked through the doors that led to the rose garden and followed Tom through the rows until they reached the center. When they finally arrived Liv paused at the scene before her.

Fitz had a candlelit dinner prepared, and there was a band playing in the background. The pillars were laced with lights, and Liv noticed the gazebo had been as well. Liv stood there as Tom said his goodbye and made his way back towards the door. Liv stood there speechless until Fitz turned around. Liv forgot how to breathe as she saw Fitz standing there in his tuxedo.

"Fitz, what is all of this?" Liv asked as Fitz walked slowly towards her.

"I've spent all of my life dancing, but I've only danced once with you." Fitz said as he extended his hand towards Liv.

"Twice. We did dance on your inauguration night."

"That doesn't count. I've only danced through one song with you." Fitz said as he flashed Liv a smile. She should have known he would never forget his inauguration night. Eight years later she too still dreamt of that evening they spent together.

Liv placed her hand in Fitz's, and they made their way towards the gazebo. Once inside, Fitz pulled Liv into his arms and they began to sway back and forth with the music.

"Fitz, I've never seen the rose garden look so beautiful. This is amazing." Liv said as she allowed herself to give in to the moment.

Between the lights that were hung and the soft lighting of the moon, the rose garden lit up in a way Liv had never experienced before. Fitz definitely knew how to woo her. All Fitz could focus on was the way she looked. Liv was always flawless, but tonight, she was glowing.

"Do you like it? I wanted to make tonight special." Fitz asked as he twirled Liv and pulled her back to him.

"Fitz I love it! I can't believe you did this! Thank you." Liv said as she lowered his head to hers for a kiss.

Instead of responding, Fitz looked into her eyes. Fitz lost his breath seeing the way the soft rays from the moon's light touched her skin. Liv was the most perfect being he had ever encountered. Her skin was flawless and Fitz loved the way it felt against her skin as he held her close.

He twirled Liv one final time as the song came to an end. Fitz stood there for a moment still unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Livvie you look absolutely stunning. You have definitely taken my breath away."

"Thank you." Liv said as she felt the blood in her face rushing to her cheeks.

"I had a special dinner prepared for us." Fitz said as he took Liv's hand and led her towards their table.

Fitz poured Liv a glass of wine as the meal was brought out to them. Liv took a sip of her wine, then stopped to look at the bottle.

"Fitz, this is a $600 bottle of wine."

"It's a special occasion."

"Oh really,? And what may this special occasion be?"

"We, are the special occasion Livvie. Drink up, the night is still very young." Fitz stated as he raised his glass to Liv.

Fitz uncovered the dishes, and the two of them began to eat.

"Seafood and Steak Fitz? What are you up to?" Liv asked as she watched the smile on his face grow wider.

"Livvie, I entered the White House with you by my side. I want to exit the same way." Fitz stated trying his best to hide the rising anxiety he was feeling.

They sat and talked as they finished their meal, and crème brule was brought out for them. Liv tried her best but couldn't eat more than a few bites. Liv took a mint off the the table and popped it into her mouth as she watched Fitz finish the dessert. Once the table was cleared, Fitz took Liv's hand in his and they walked a few steps until Fitz came to a complete halt. He turned to Liv and looked down at her.

"Livvie, do you remember this spot?"

"How could I forget it. We were standing in this exact same spot when I realized just how you really felt about me, about us." Liv said as she fought back the tears that were beginning to form.

"So it's only right that I stand in this exact spot as I proclaim my love for you once again."

Fitz took Liv's hand in his, and looked into her eyes. Fitz's eyes spoke volumes. They told of how much he had missed her, how the separation almost killed him. They told of how truly in love he was with her. They did not however clue Liv in to what was going on. Liv stood there, unable to take her eyes off of Fitz as she waited for him to speak.

"Livvie, from the moment I first laid eyes on you, I had no doubt in my mind that you were the one. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You have forced me to grow up and take a long look at myself. You made me realize that I needed to make changes in my life. You made me want to become a better man. You made me strive to become a better man. You made me a better man. Even though I have said or done things to hurt you, you never entirely gave up on me. My heart beats because of the love you showered me with as I laid in that hospital bed. You gave me a reason to want to live. My soul has linked to yours and I am a better person because of it. I know we said that we would take things slow, to give Zion time to adjust, but the truth of it is that my time in this White House is running out, and I will lose this opportunity forever if I don't act now."

Fitz got down on one knee and pulled a tiny box out of his pocket, forcing the tears from Liv's eyes. Liv stood perfectly still, trying her best to breathe as Fitz continued.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope, would you give me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Fitz asked as he opened the tiny box revealing the most beautiful princess cut diamond engagement ring Liv had ever seen.

Liv stood there sobbing, her vision becoming blurrier by the second. Liv had dreamt of this moment since she first stepped foot into the rose garden and ventured to this spot. Liv had resolved years ago, that this opportunity had passed. Now here she was, in the rose garden, presented with the perfect proposal, by her perfect man.

Liv wondered if they were in fact rushing things. They had known each other for eight years, they had fallen in love, made love, conceived a child out of love, yet they had never been on a date.

Liv heard the voices of Harrison and Abby pop into her head.

"Over A Cliff"

"Are we gladiators or are we bitches?"

Liv opened her mouth and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Liv took a deep breath and tried again.

"Yes Fitz. I would love nothing more than to be your wife." Liv said as the tears refused to cease.

Fitz slid the ring onto Liv's finger, then stood, facing Liv. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pulled his head down to hers. The kiss was long and gentle as Fitz's tongue sought out Liv's. When the kiss ended, Liv looked up at Fitz.

"We will still take things slowly right? For Zion?"

"We have the rest of our lives. We will take as long as Zion needs." Fitz agreed as his mouth sought out Liv's once again. Liv's body melted against Fitz's frame as he deepened the kiss. When they ended the kiss, Liv looked up at Fitz.

"How did you? I mean when did you decide this? How did you buy a ring without the whole world knowing?"

"I decided this the night we went to view the constitution. I bought the ring the night that I chose you. I've held on to this ring for five years praying one day you would return to me." Fitz said, his voice full of emotion.

Fitz looked down at Liv and managed to find his words.

"I don't want to be without you for another moment. Not now, not ever again. Stay with me. Stand by my side as I walk out of these doors for the last time as president."

"Okay."

Liv's tears began flowing harder as she realized that Fitz had been planning this moment for almost his entire presidency. In his eyes, Liv was never the mistress, she was always the one. Liv looked up and saw the tears flowing from Fitz's eyes as well. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and kissed him with all of the love in her body.

This is really happening Liv though to herself. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III was completely hers for the taking, and she'd be damned if she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. Olivia Pope was beginning to realize that her happily ever after was beginning to form. She only wondered one thing.

How would Zion take the news?


	9. MY Daddy

With only two days to go until Fitz was scheduled to leave the White House, Fitz moved in to Blair House so that Gov. Reston could begin settling into the presidential living quarters. Fitz was enjoying spending this time with Liv and Zion. He would get up every morning, put in his hours in the oval, and return home to his soon to be wife and child. Things couldn't have been more perfect. But he knew there was one thing they had to do. Liv and Fitz decided that the time had come for them to tell Zion the news of their engagement.

"Zion, mommy and daddy have something to tell you" Liv said as she walked over to the little boy.

"Okay mommy."

Liv kneeled down beside Zion and looked up at Fitz before continuing.

"Zion, daddy asked me to marry him. So we can be the way a real family is supposed to be." Liv said. Her voice was shaky, almost as if she was afraid of Zion's response.

Zion stood there for a moment and looked at Liv then Fitz. Fitz was more prepared for Zion's response than Liv was. He was sure something negative would have come out of Zion's mouth. What came next surprised them both.

"Mommy, daddy, can we go get some ice cream?" Zion said as he grabbed his coat and walked towards the door of Blair House. He frowned as he turned around and saw Liv and Fitz standing still.

"Zion, do you have anything to say about what I just said?" Liv asked, slightly baffled by Zion's indifference to the news.

"No. Can we get ice cream now?"

"Are you ok okay with this son?"Fitz asked as he walked over to Zion.

"Yep. Mommies and daddies are upposed to be married. Now can we go get some ice cream?"

Liv looked at Fitz and laughed. She hugged Zion and cupped his face between her hands.

"Where do you want to go for ice cream?"

"The ice cream store mommy!"

"Well, as long as daddy is up for it sure." Liv said prompting the both of them to give Fitz pouty faces.

Fitz walked over and grabbed his coat, then they made their way out the door.

On the ride over both Liv and Fitz sat and watched Zion staring out of the window. They had apparently underestimated him because of his age. They should have known that Zion would be okay with them getting married. Like he said, that is what mommies and daddies were supposed to do - only they had the order backwards.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlor, Fitz and Zion went to order their ice cream as Liv searched for a booth to sit down. A crowd appeared, everyone wanting to get a glimpse of the president and his son spending time together. Fitz and Zion both ordered an ice cream Sunday, and a Greek frozen yogurt for Liv.

Liv sat in the booth watching the two of them together. She was so absorbed in the way they were interacting that she didn't notice Mellie sneak up on her.

"Hello Olivia." Mellie said with a faux smile Liv knew all too well.

"Mellie." Liv responded never once taking her eyes off of Fitz and Zion.

Mellie followed Liv's line of view and noticed Fitz and Zion waiting at the counter for their order. Fitz had Zion high on his shoulders as other patrons began snapping pictures of the duo. Even though she didn't want to admit it, Mellie thought Zion was a gorgeous child. With Fitz's dashing good looks, and his slightly tanned complexion, Zion was going to slay the girls when he grew up. Both women watched the father and son together then return to the table. When Fitz turned and saw Mellie standing next to Liv, he held Zion closer as he made his way to the table.

Fitz sat Zion down and handed him his ice cream. He knew Mellie was up to no good, and he gave her a look daring her to speak ill of his son or Liv. Little did Fitz know, Mellie was up for a little challenge in her life. Ignoring Liv and Fitz Mellie walked closer to Zion, prompting Liv to stand. Tom stood as well, ready to take action if a problem should arise.

"Hello, I'm Mellie. What's your name?" Mellie said as she looked at the little boy.

"I don't know you." Zion said flatly. He reached his arms upward for Fitz to pick him up again. There was something about the woman standing in front of him that made Zion very uncomfortable.

"What a very smart boy you are. I'm a friend of your daddy's." Mellie said trying to maintain her faux smile.

"No you're not." Zion shot back holding onto Fitz even tighter. Fitz rubbed Zion's back until he felt him relax. He looked at Zion and kissed his head.

"It's okay son. Sit and eat your ice cream before it melts."

"Okay daddy." Zion said as Fitz set him back in his seat. Zion could see Mellie still looking at him. He looked up at Liv waiting for approval. When Liv nodded he responded.

"I'm Zion." The little boy said before returning his attention back to his ice cream. He looked up at Fitz and smiled before speaking again.

"Mellie do you know my mommy? Zion asked sensing the tension rising.

"Yes Zion. Do you know who I am?" Mellie asked.

"Yes I know but I'm trying to eat my ice cream." Zion replied irritated he was still being prevented from eating.

Fitz looked at Mellie, trying to hide how irritated he truly was by her presence. Liv offered Mellie a seat, hoping she wouldn't cause a scene with Zion being present. Mellie sat down and watched the little boy inhale is dessert.

"Liv, he is a really good looking boy. Looks just like Fitz. Nope, there's no denying Fitz created this one." Mellie said cutting Fitz a glaring look.

"Yep, he is definitely Fitz's son. He's what, almost four, and Fitz and I have only been divorced two years." Mellie asked with venom in her voice.

"What's your point? The world already knows this so tell me; What do you want Mellie?" Liv fired back with the same amount of venom in her voice. Liv's irritability was now showing loud and clear.

Mellie looked at Fitz then at Liv. She took a deep breath and a conniving smile crept across her face.

"Well Liv, I was wondering when Fitz wanted to have the children come down to visit. Unless he's forgotten he does have more than just one child." Mellie replied never once taking her eyes off of Fitz. The corners of Mellie's mouth turned upwards and Fitz could tell it was time to hand Zion over to Tom.

"Zion, did your mommy and daddy tell you that you have brothers and a sister?" Mellie asked knowing full well what she was doing.

Liv stood to lift Zion but froze when he began to speak. "No. My mommy and daddy said I have an aunt Karen and uncle Jerry. No brodders or sister." Zion said looking up at a very pleased Fitz.

Mellie looked at the boy clearly taken aback by his words. Not only was he un phased by her presence, the same presence that made grown men cower, he was very intelligent.

"Well Zion, would you like to meet them someday? I'm sure they would love to meet you. I'm sure they could tell you tons of stories about how amazing your daddy is." Mellie said. She could feel Liv glaring at her, but Mellie refused to turn and look at her.

"You have to aks mommy and MY daddy. I am a vewy busy kid." Zion said as he looked at Liv and sensed she wasn't happy. The next thing that came out of Zion's mouth earned him another scoop of ice cream in Fitz's book.

"My mommy and daddy are getting married and I am going to have a brodder or sister. But you can't meet them. My baby is not upposed to meet rude people." Zion said knowing what he was doing.

"Ok Zion, that's enough." Liv said as she picked him up and handed him to Tom. Tom turned, but not before Zion got in one last question.

"Are you married?" He asked looking at Mellie.

"I was married Zion but not anymore. I was married to your daddy. That is until your mommy came along and stole him away."

Zion took in the words Mellie said and noticed Liv's jaw begin to tighten. Zion tilted his head and smiled. He looked up at Fitz first.

"Daddy, isn't stealing bad?" He asked looking up at Fitz.

"Yes son, stealing is bad." Fitz said waiting for Zion to finish forming his thought.

"Mommy, can mommies steal daddies?"

"No sweetie. Daddies and mommies choose who they want to be with. They just fall in love."

"Well, I guess my daddy loves my mommy more than you. Bye!" Zion said as Liv nodded and Tom began to walk away with the child.

The three adults stood there speechless over what had just come out of Zion's mouth. There was no denying that Fitz was in love with Liv. It was common knowledge that he had been for years. But the words coming out of a three year olds mouth was enough to stun them all. Fitz made a mental note that Zion deserved two scoops of ice cream the next time they came. To be able to render Mellie speechless, the boy deserved whatever his little heart desired. Fitz walked over to Liv and placed his arm around her waist.

"What do you want Mellie? We know this isn't a friendly visit. I can see the schemes forming in your eyes. Even MY SON can read you." Fitz asked as he pulled Liv closer.

Mellie searched for the right words to say, but couldn't find them. She couldn't believe what came out of that little boy's mouth. Clearly she needed to reassess her strategy before approaching the son of Olivia Pope. Since her plan had been stalled, she decided to lie.

"I was just in town and decided to stop by and say hello to Cyrus. I noticed you all entering the building and just wanted to stop and say hello."

"Well, if there is nothing more you need to say, Liv and I must be going. We've got a family to expand. I mean, we wouldn't want to let Zion down now would we?" Fitz turned to Liv but it was clear he was still speaking to Mellie.

"Besides, practicing is my favorite part in all of the baby making." Fitz said as he slipped his hand into Liv's back pocket. Liv jumped as she felt Fitz give a little squeeze, then followed suit and did the same. Liv looked at Mellie but said nothing as they turned and left the ice cream parlor. Mellie stood in the ice cream parlor frozen. This isn't the last they'd hear from her. There was no way she was going to allow Olivia Pope to have her happily ever after with the man she worked so hard to create.

On the ride back to the White House Liv rested against Fitz's chest as they watched Zion taking in the scenery around him. It was truly amazing just how wise Zion was for his age. As Zion began to drift off to sleep, Liv looked up at Fitz.

"Fitz, did you mean what you said back there? About expanding our family?"

"Yes. Neither of us are getting any younger. There's no time like the present to at least begin trying." Fitz responded with a smile on his face. Liv looked into his eyes and saw that Fitz was serious.

"Don't you think we should wait a little? I mean you and Zion are just beginning to build a relationship, I don't know if he's ready for such a huge change."

"So you don't want more children?" Fitz asked sounding more than a little disappointed. Liv looked up at Fitz and cupped his face in her hands.

"Fitz there is nothing I want more, but we have to do what is best for Zion. I just think we should let things happen on their own, and not try too hard. Not while everything is still new. But there's no rule saying we can't practice a little... or a lot in the meantime." Liv replied as she repositioned herself onto Fitz's lap. Liv looked over at Zion and saw he was fast asleep before she lowered her head and brushed her lips against Fitz's. Fitz caught her lower lip in his mouth and began to nibble on it.

"Do you think Cyrus would mind watching Zion tonight?" Fitz asked as he began kissing Liv's neck. Liv pushed Fitz's head back and looked at him.

"Fitz no."

"No?"

"No. You can't send Zion to someone's home everytime you're feeling horny. We are going to be together for a very long time. If we did that, we'd never see him."

"Livvie..."

"Fitz, you want loving, you're going to have to figure it out."

Fitz looked at Liv and knew she was right, but he still couldn't help the fact that he wanted her as soon as they walked in the door. Fitz had been used to nurses and nannies raising Karen, Jerry, and Teddy. Mellie wasn't great with babies. Children she could do, but in small doses. Liv was definitely different. She was very hands on when it came to Zion. He was almost always with her. She had Zion on a schedule, and that too was something Fitz had to adjust to. Fitz knew controlling his manly urges would be hard, but nothing worth it was ever easy.

As they arrived into Blair House, Fitz laid Zion down in his room, and covered him up while Liv went to change. He crept out of the room and made his way back to Liv. Fitz sat down on the couch with a bottle of wine and two glasses and waited for Liv to finish changing.

When Liv returned she grabbed her glass of wine, and sat on Fitz's lap. Fitz looked at her and began toying with the fabric of the robe she was wearing. He silently prayed she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Fitz began kissing Liv's neck as he ran his hand up her thigh. To his delight, Liv was completely naked under the robe. He worked his hand between her thighs as he covered her mouth with his own. Liv opened her legs for Fitz, inviting him to continue his journey. As he reached her core, Fitz was amazed to feel how hot and ready she was for him. Not wanting to chance losing time, Fitz stood with Liv in his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

In one swift motion, Fitz closed and locked the door, and carried Liv over to the bed. He laid her down and stepped out of his clothes as quickly as he could. Moments later Fitz had returned to the bed and lowered himself onto Liv. Knowing Liv still needed time to adjust to his size, he covered Liv's mouth with his own as he entered her slowly.

Liv snaked her tongue into Fitz's mouth as she wrapped her legs around him. Fitz's strokes were slow at first, only picking up when Liv began to match his movements. Fitz lifted himself a little as he untied Liv's robe and revealed her creamy brown skin. Both let out a moan as their bare body's touched. Liv broke the kiss and looked up at Fitz. Liv opened her mouth, and only one word came out.

"Harder." Liv said before biting down on Fitz's bottom lip.

Fitz looked down into Liv's eyes and realized she was serious. Fitz picked up his movements, driving into Liv harder and deeper. Liv went to let out a scream, but Fitz muffled it with a kiss. Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back, as her orgasm ripped through her body. Fitz finished soon after, finding release deep inside of Liv's walls. As Fitz rolled off of Liv he became eerily quiet. He pulled her close, but still didn't utter a word.

"What's wrong?" Liv said as she looked up at Fitz and realized he was deep in thought.

"Livvie, you said we should wait to begin a family, right?"

"Yes, so?" Liv replied still not understanding where Fitz was going with this.

"So, we haven't used any sort of protection at all the past three weeks. Including just now." Fitz replied with mixed emotions. Fitz wanted another child with Liv, but he wanted to do things the way Liv needed.

Liv laid there for a moment quietly, then turned to Fitz and wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at Fitz, and smiled.

"Fitz, I'm all in. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"I'm all in too Livvie. You know that." Fitz said as he looked down at Liv with a sincere smile on his face.

Liv kissed Fitz and looked at him, her eyes full of love.

"Then whatever happens, happens."


	10. Freedom

**Hey everyone. Sorry it took so long to do this update. There are a few things I needed to tend to at home. Some of you asked about the plot line and if this was their happily ever after. For the most part it is. If any of you have read Come Back To Us, you know that I tend to throw a few curve balls in here or there. I don't exactly plan these chapters. I just begin to write and allow my mind to take over. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will try to update before the spring premier this Thursday. Thank you all for reading and as always, Happy Olitzing.**

* * *

"Livvie you know you don't have to work, I'm worth millions." Fitz said as he kissed Liv's neck. He wanted to be able to take care of Liv. He wanted her to know that working was now an option, not a necessity. He wasn't ready to watch her drag herself out of bed in the morning to get dressed and begin yet another tedious day of bailing some idiot out of their screw ups. He wasn't ready to accept even more that she'd looked so amazingly hot doing it. He knew every single one of the perverts that entered her office couldn't resist hitting on her. Fitz was pulled out of his thought as Liv grabbed onto his shirt.

"$752.7 million to be exact."

"Which means you're a very wealthy woman, and Zion is a very wealthy child."

"Zion is four years old. He doesn't even understand the concept of money, nor does he care."

"He may be four, but the boy is with $380 million dollars."

Liv jumped up hearing those words coming out of Fitz's mouth.

"What do you mean Fitz?"

"Big Gerry left a trust fund for his grandchildren. He didn't want his granddaughters to have to rely on any man for anything. He wanted his grandsons to have a proper start in life. So, being an only child, I inherited his entire estate minus..."

"$380 million dollars."

"Exactly. And since Zion is his only biological grandson..."

"It all goes to him."

"Unless we have another child, then they split it."

"We are NOT telling him about this money. Not until he is established on his own."

"There is a stipulation to the fund."

"Which is?"

"There's money set aside for him to attend a university, to cover tuition, room, and board if he doesn't receive a scholarship which I'm sure he will."

"But..."

"But he won't receive the bulk of the inheritance until his 30th birthday. As long as he graduates law school. Big Gerry wanted his grandchild, at least one to pursue a career in politics."

"Fitz, no. I'm not forcing Zion to pursue a career in anything."

"Relax Livvie, he already wants to be a president like his daddy. I'd say he's off to a great start."

"Fitz, he's four years old and can't even go to a normal school! He's being home schooled because of how advanced he is. His wants may change Fitz. He's not a cynic!"

"Neither am I and I turned out just fine." Fitz said as he motioned for Liv to look at where they were.

"So..."

"So you have nothing to worry about." Fitz said ending the conversation. Liv looked at Fitz truly surprised. She had always known Fitz was worth millions, but she wasn't the type to care about his money. She was in this for him only. Now she was learning that her son was worth millions as well. She prayed to God Mellie never found out.

"So, what's the plan today for Zion's birthday. I have to attend the inauguration ceremony, but after that I'm free."

"You aren't going to the ball?" Liv asked slightly curious.

"Today is my son's birthday. I'm spending the day with the two of you." Fitz responded with a smile. Everything Fitz owned had been moved out of the White House through the week, leaving him with just a suitcase to carry with him as he left. Today was the day he would finally be free of serving his eight year sentence in the crown jewel of America's prison system. Today was the day he'd find a tiny glimpse of normal.

"We'd better go wake Zion." Fitz said as he kissed Liv one final time. The kiss started off slowly, but quickly grew into a heated passion. His hands were hungrily searching Liv's body causing Liv to moan into his mouth. Reluctantly, Liv broke the kiss as she came up for air. Liv saw the hunger in Fitz's eyes as she looked down at him. She could feel his erection pressing against her core as she was now straddling his lap.

"Let's go see our multi millionaire son." Liv said jokingly as she began to stand. Fitz held on to her waist, keeping her rooted against him.

"Livvie, you cant leave me like this. I'm aching for you." Fitz said as he ground his erection against her.

"I will take care of you later. I promise." Liv said as she kissed Fitz's eyes. "But if I we don't go see Zion now, you'll be gone by the time he wakes up."

Liv stood and walked into the room where Zion was sleeping. She heard him scurrying about as she made her way down the hall and thought he would be awake, so one could imagine the surprised look on Liv's face as she opened the door and found him snuggled under the covers.

"Happy birthday Zion!" Liv said as she went into her son's room and laid next to him on his bed. Liv knew he was pretending to sleep.

Zion opened his eyes, unable to hide his smile.

"Thank you mommy!"

"So tell me, how many kisses do you get this year?"

"All of them mommy."

"All of them?"

"Yes! All of them!" Zion looked up with a bright smile on his face.

"Ok!" Liv said as she began peppering kisses on Zion's face. The louder he laughed, the faster Liv kissed him.

"Enough mommy enough!" Zion said wiping the side of his face.

"But Zy Zy, mommy isn't out of kisses yet!" She said as she continued the kissing assault on her son.

"Then go give some to daddy!" Zion said laughing.

"I have no objections to that one Livvie."

Zion and Liv turned around and saw Fitz standing in the doorway. Zion jumped up and ran over to Fitz.

"Daddy!" Zion yelled as he leapt into Fitz's arms.

"Hey sport. Happy Birthday." Fitz said hugging the little boy. Zion smiled, but just as quickly his face twisted as if he were in deep thought. He looked up at Fitz and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Daddy, we have to leave today. So I have to say goodbye." Zion said as he began to cry.

"Zion, daddy's job will be over in 3 hours. . In 3 hours, I get to go home with you and mommy."

"To my house?" Zion asked his eyes lighting up.

"To your house." Fitz replied. His voice was full of emotion, and Liv could see he was trying to fight back tears.

"Hey buddy, are you ready to open your first present?" Liv asked walking towards them. She knew that was something she'd never have to ask, but she still like seeing the expression on his face.

Liv walked into the living room with Fitz close behind still holding Zion. She went into the closet and came out with the first present. It was a huge box wrapped with dinosaur wrapping paper which made Zion's eyes grow wide. She pushed the box across the floor and watched as Fitz released Zion to tackle his gift.

Zion stopped after he reachd the box, noting the different dinosaurs around it. He noticed the T-Rex and paused.

"Mommy, how did they eat if their arms are so short?" Zion asked curiously.

"That's something we can ask pop pop later on today when you see him." Liv responded not fully knowing the answer herself.

Zion began to rip away at the paper, revealing a motorized jeep.

"Mommy it's a jeep like uncle Huck's got! I can drive like him too!" Zion said pleased with his present. Zion looked up at Fitz, and he took that as his queue to open the box for his son. Fitz looked over at Liv who was clearly nervous to unleash the four year to the floors of Blair House with a motorized toy.

"Hey Zion, would you like to drive your jeep through the tunnels?" Fitz asked smiling at his son.

"Yes!" Zion yelled jumping up and down.

"Ok, but there is one more present here for you. The others are all waiting at the house for when we get there." Fitz said looking up at Liv. Liv didn't recall Fitz bringing anything over, but knowing him, he probably had Tom deliver them through the past week.

"The others?" Liv asked playfully.

"The others."

Fitz walked into the dining room and emerged a few moments later with a decent sized box. He set it down in front of Zion, and the first thing the little boy noticed were the Mastadons along with his name splattered all over the wrapping paper. Liv looked at the wrapping paper and was in awe. She never had she seen anything so amazing. Of course Fitz would be the type of father to have wrapping paper custom made for his child's enjoyment. Liv laughed and shook her head at that thought. To spend so much money on something a child is going to rip apart didn't compute in Liv's mind, but she knew Fitz, and she knew this was just the beginning.

Zion paused not sure where to begin. The paper was so amazing that even he didn't want to rip it. He sat down looking defeated.

"Hey Zion, what if daddy told you there are five rolls of that wrapping paper waiting for you in your bedroom at home?" Fitz said sensing the boy's dilemma.

Zion jumped up and smiled. He began tearing away at the wrapping paper, revealing a chess table made of the finest oak Liv had ever seen. The pieces were silver and gold, and the chess board itself was made of Swarovsky crystal. Zion looked at the table and saw his name etched in the corner. He looked at the other end and saw another word.

"Mommy, what's F-I-T-Z?" Zion asked curiously.

"That says Fitz honey... That's daddy."

"I figured that if we were going to be playing chess together, we'd need our own special table to play on." Fitz added watching Zion inspect his gift.

"Thank you daddy!" Zion yelled as he wrapped his arms around Fitz's neck. He looked up at Liv and smiled.

"Mommy, can I ride my jeep now?"

"Of course." Liv said as Fitz called for Tom. After placing a few pieces on the jeep, Zion was out the door and making his way through the tunnels, with Tom close behind. Fitz couldn't think of a better way to start any day than with his son terrorizing the White House his last day there.

"Come get ready." Liv said as she began rubbing Fitz's back.

"I'd rather be getting ready to make you come." Fitz said devilishly.

"Tonight. Now, go turn your prison sentence over so we can get going." Liv said as she kissed Fitz on the neck.

xxxxxxx

"Oh my God Fitz! Don't stop!" Liv cried as he was enjoying the feast between Liv's thighs.

They had been going at it from the moment Zion left to spend his birthday night at Quinn's with her, Harrison, Abby, and Huck. Liv's team could feel the sexual tension rising between the two of them all day.

They were quite surprised that the two of them made it through Chuck E Cheese, the Smithsonian, viewing the constitution, presents, and cake without devouring one another. They knew how important this day was for Liv and wanted to help make it special. With it being Fitz's first night of freedom, they decided to take Zion off of their hands for the evening.

"Right there?" Fitz asked as he pumped his fingers in and out of Liv's core. Liv moaned but couldn't form any words. Fitz watched her grinding against his hand. He was enjoying watching far more than he probably should have been.

"Do you like it when I'm fingering you like this Livvie? Do you like my thumb grazing across your clit?"

"Mmmhmmm" Liv moaned as she felt herself coming close. Fitz drew her bundle of nerves into his mouth and continued the rapid assault on Liv's core until he felt her walls closing in.

"Yes! Oh my Go..." Liv screamed as she began to shake from the orgasm ripping through her. Liv fell back on the bed as Fitz made his way between her thighs.

"That's it, scream for me baby. I want everyone in this building to hear just how well daddy is giving it to you." Fitz said before lowering his head between Liv's thighs once again.

Liv grabbed onto Fitz's hair as he began swirling his tongue in a slow torturous motion.

"Fitz, I need you to... Please!"

"You need me to what Livvie?"

"Fitz..."

"What?" Fitz was enjoying the dominance he had and he was going to make Liv beg. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to her, it was just that for the first time since they met, they didn't have to hide or have quickies in their few and very short lived stolen moments. Realizing they were in her home, Liv cried out.

"Fitz, get the fuck inside of me NOW!" Liv yelled as she began clawing for Fitz to enter her. Fitz worked his way up her body and stared at her. Liv's eyes were wild, full of sex. She was sweating and trying her best to regulate her breathing.

"How are you so good at that?" Liv asked as Fitz looked down at her smiling.

"When something tastes as good as you do, it's not hard Livvie." Fitz said as his lips came crashing down on hers. Liv could taste herself on his lips and began to moan into his mouth.

"See how good you taste?" Fitz asked as Liv began sucking on his tongue. Liv tried to flip them so she would be on top but Fitz pinned her down.

"Tonight we celebrate my freedom. Therefore, I'm in charge." Fitz said as he entered Liv and slapped her rear. Liv cried out from the mix of pleasure and pain and she already felt herself coming close again.

"Yes." was all Liv could get out.

"Yes what?" Fitz said as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her.

"Yes Mr... President." Liv responded biting her lower lip.

"Good girl."

Fitz continued his slow, deep thrusts and Liv felt as though her head was going to explode. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and began grinding herself against him hoping he would pick up the pace. Liv's eyes shot wide open as Fitz halted all movement.

"Fitz..."

"No."

"Fitzgerald fuck me now!"

"No!"

"Fitz!"

Fitz lowered his head so his lips were pressed against Liv's ear. He wanted her to hear his words loud and clear.

"Livvie, I fucked you in a utility closet and I regretted every minute of what happened that day. From here on out, we make love. Sometimes rough love, bit we make love."

Liv looked up at Fitz, her eyes wider than he had ever seen before in his life. Their encounter in the electrical closet had impacted Liv terribly. Never until this moment did Liv realize that it had affected him as well. She saw tears forming in Fitz's eyes and ended the thought before it could finish forming.

"Make love to me Fitz." Liv said as she pulled his mouth down to hers. Fitz's began to move again thrusting slow and deep, never once taking his eyes or lips off of her. With every thrust the feeling of that day, that terrible day left the both of them. They were able to make newer memories, better memories. Fitz sped up his movements as he felt Liv clenching around him. The grip her walls had on him added the right amount of friction, and Fitz found himself finding his release with her.

"Wow..."

"Wow..."

They laid there in silence for a few moments until their breathing regulated. Fitz turned to Liv and pulled her into his arms.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Fitz?"

"I know you said you wanted to wait to have children."

"Yes?"

"So I've been wondering. Are you on any form of birth control? I mean we haven't exactly used any form of protection."

"So you wait until after your sperm has already filled my womb to ask me this?"

"I was caught up in the moment. It's been on my mind, and I would love nothing more than to get you pregnant right now, but you're right. I do need to enjoy this time with Zion first."

Liv looked up at Fitz and could see the worry forming on his face. They wanted nothing more than to have a big family, but Zion needed this time- he deserved this time to be selfish. He deserved to have both mommy and daddy to himself for a while before another baby Grant came along. "I'm on the pill Fitz. I never stopped. I guess, part of me ws Hoping you'd be in my life again."

"Wait, weren't you on the pill when Zion was conceived?"

"Yes."

"So..."

"So whatever happens, happens. Just because I got pregnant once on the pill doesn't mean I will again. Besides, I'm not going to be abstinent until we decide to have more children, and I hate the barrier condoms create when we are together like this."

"So whatever happens, happens?"

"Whatever happens, happens."


	11. Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

**Hello everyone. I know this is mu second update today, but some of you have been asking for a father-son day for Fitz and Zion. I began writing and it just seemed to flow. I promise you all this is a drama free chapter. I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

Liv walked out of her room and walked into Zion's.

"Good morning Zi-" Liv looked around, but Zion wasn't there. Liv went into the living room- no Zion. She checked every room in the house, nothing. Liv felt her heart sink as she began to panic. She ran back into her room and called Huck.

"Liv what's wrong?" Huck asked knowing it was too early foe her to be calling for something work related.

"Zion's missing! I can't find him!"

Huck jumped up out of bed startling Quinn.

"What do you mean he's missing!?"

"What the fuck do you think I mean!? MY SON IS NOT HERE!"

"Did you check with Fitz?"

"What!?"

"Did you check with Fitz?"

"Why would Fitz have Zion!?"

"Because Liv, that's what fathers do! Check with Fitz!"

Liv hung up and called Fitz. Everything was still so new with him being there with him she didn't even think to call Fitz first.

"Hi."

"Fitz, is Zion with you?"

"Yes. Didn't you get our note?"

"What note?"

"The one I left on the bathroom mirror."

Liv ran into the bathroom and sure enough, a note was hanging from the mirror.

Livvie,

Zion and I are having a guys day out. We'll be back later on tonight. Enjoy your day off.

I love you,

Fitz

Liv breathed a sigh of relief as she knew everything was fine.

"So, what are you two doing today?"

"That is CIA classified ma'am." Fitz said followed by an echo.

"Yeah mom, that is CIA classified!"

"Hi Zy Zy!" Liv said realizing Fitz had her on speaker.

"Hi mommy! I'm with daddy today and we are doing big boy stuff!"

"Enjoy your day with daddy baby. I love you both so so much!"

"I love you too!" Fitz and Zion shouted in unison before the call ended.

They were finishing their breakfast at Galeteria Dolce Vita before heading out to view the sites at the Washington Harbor.

"So Zion, are you ready for the first stop?"

"Yes!" Zion yelled as he began bouncing up and down in his seat.

"Ok, first stop, is a special surprise, just for you." Fitz said as he paid the bill and picked Zion up. Both of them were dressed in blue jeans with a red button up and white sneakers. They truly looked like twins walking down the strip.

"Daddy look at the water!" Zion yelled as he pointed to the Potomac River. Fitz kneeled down beside him and pointed.

"You see that over there Zion?" Fitz asked. Zion nodded and Fitz continued. "That's Virginia."

"Wow! It looks so weird but uncle Huck said weird is good."

"Have you ever been ice skating here in the winter time?" Fitz asked as they walked towards a huge fountain.

"Mommy doesn't take me ice skating but Uncle James does."

"Well, have you seen the fountain that it becomes in the spring shoot waaay up in the air?"

"No!"

"Well guess what, the fountain isn't supposed to go off for another week. They normally don't start it until April, but they are going to do it once just for you."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you."

Zion's eyes widened in excitement as Fitz hoisted his son onto his shoulders and made his way over to the fountain. A group of people gathered around to not only witness the president and his son, but to see what they were so enamored with. Then it happened. The fountain shot up 65' into the air and music began to play causing Zion to gasp in awe.

"Daddy look at how big it is!" Zion gasped as he took in the beautiful sight.

"That is how tall 65' is Zion. Big isn't it?" Fitz laughed as he looked up at the little boy. Zion sat on Fitz's shoulders until the water had receded.

"Can they do it again daddy!?"

"Not today son, but we can come back in April when it is in season."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Are you ready for the next stop?"

"Yes daddy!" Zion said as they made their way down the Washington Harbor.

"Next stop is the oldest house in Georgetown."

"Older than uncle Cyrus?"

"Much older than uncle Cyrus." Fitz laughed as he took Zion off of his shoulders.

"That's a really really old house!"

"Yes it is sport."

Fitz and Zion made their way to Old Stone House and then Tudor Place before heading over to Pinstripes for a game of bowling. The moment they stepped inside, everyone forgot about their games and crowded around to watch the former president bowl with his son.

Fitz chose the lightest ball for Zion which was still far too heavy for him to hold on his own. Fitz placed his fingers in the holes, and had Zion hold on to the sides of the ball.

"On three let go ok? 1...2...3" Fitz said as Zion let go of the ball. Fitz let go a moment later, projecting the ball down the lane. Fitz heard the adororing "Ooohs, aaah, and awe isn't that so sweets" filling the room as they watched the ball roll slowly down the lane, bouncing off of the bumpers that were placed. The ball finally reached the pins and knocked down all but one. They waited for the ball to return and Fit told Zion the most important rule of bowling.

"Never put your hand on the ball return. Your fingers will get smashed."

They finished their game and they made their way to play a round of mini golf. They grabbed a hotdog on the way, and the "oohs, aaah, and awe how sweets" continued for the rest of the afternoon.

Realizing it was getting late, Fitz decided it was time for them to grab some dinner and dessert. They left the gold course and headed out for pizza and then a little toy and clothes shopping before ending the day at Dolcezza for sorbettos.

"Are you enjoying your day?" Fitz asked as they both sat down and enjoyed their treat.

"Yes, thank you daddy."

"You're welcome son." Fitz said. He began to eat his sorbetto and noticed Zion looked a little down.

"What's wrong son?" Fitz asked as Zion continued to play with his treat.

"I miss mommy." Zion said looking like he was about to cry.

"I miss her too. Let's finish our dessert and we'll go see mommy." Fitz said smiling as he watched his son's face light up.

Zion and Fitz inhaled their sorbettos and made their way to the car. Fitz strapped Zion in and climbed into the seat next to him.

"Daddy, do these men have to follow us everywhere we go?"

"Yes son."

"Why?"

"They are here to keep up safe."

"From what?"

"From people that may want to hurt daddy..."

"But you are a good guy!"

"I am Zion. But sometimes good guys make people upset without even knowing it."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure Zion."

Zion looked at the sights around him, many of which were very familiar to him seeing as how they weren't far from the OPA. Zion's eyes brightened as they entered the parking garage of their home. Fitz took Zion out of his car seat and went to set him down.

"Daddy, I'm tired. Hold me." Zion said as his legs wrapped around Fitz's waist. Fitz looked at Tom who nodded and grabbed the bag from the car before following them upstairs. Fitz unlocked the front door and set Zion down. The moment his feet his the floor, Zion took off looking for Liv. The moment Zion entered Liv's room, she was stepping out of the bathroom in her robe.

"Mommy mommy! We had the best day! We went had breakfast and went to see the ice ring turn to a fountain and they made the water go waaaay high just for me! Then we went bowling and I got a strike! The golf and then daddy bought me toys and we got clothes that look the same and we had pizza and scorbet... storbe.. sorbet... whatever! Then we came home! Oh and we saw these houses that were older than uncle Cy! And I saw Virginia by the water!"

"Sounds like you and daddy had a full day!"

"We did! I was fun!"

"So much for CIA classified." Fitz laughed as he walked into the bedroom. He walked over and kissed Liv.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"We brought you dinner and a sorbetto."

"Thank you. So, the two of you had a good day?"

"The best!" Fitz said with a wide smile.

"The best!" Zion repeated.

"Well I'm glad." Liv said as she picked Zion up. "I think someone needs a bath."

"I want daddy to do it!" Zion said reaching for Fitz.

"Ok then let's go get you bathed and ready for bed sport." Fitz said as he walked Zion into his room to grab a change of clothes before drawing his bath.

Liv took the opportunity to slip into something a little more telling of her mood. She found nothing sexier than Fitz spending time with Zion. Liv slipped into a white negligée before slipping her robe back on, and heading into Zion's room for story time.

When Liv entered the room, she stood in the door way and watched as Fitz read to Zion. Liv watched as Zion struggled to keep his eyes open until the end of the book. It was a battle he quickly lost as his eyes closed one final time but did not re open. Liv walked over and kissed Zion on his forehead and Fitz followed suit. She turned off his light and they made their way back into their bedroom. Fitz tried to stay in the guest bedroom when he first moved in, but Zion was upset that he and Liv didn't sleep in the same bed like mommies and daddies are supposed to. So, Fitz eagerly moved his things into Liv's room.

When they entered the bedroom, Fitz took off his clothes and jumped into the shower. He returned a few moments later wearing a pair of boxers and climbed onto the bed.

"You look exhausted." Liv said as she climbed onto the bed with him and kissed his head.

"It was a full day. It was so worth it though. We had so much fun."

"Hmmm, I guess you're too tired to have a little more fun then?" Liv asked as she straddled Fitz's lap and began placing kisses on his neck.

"Depends on what kind of fun you have in mind." Fitz growled into Liv's ear.

"Unwrap me and find out."

Fitz untied Liv's robe and looked down. The sight of her in her white negligée caused Fitz to instantly grow hard. Liv smiled as she felt Fitz's erection pressing against her core. Fitz flipped them over so he was on top and drew Liv's lip into his mouth.

"I think I've caught my second wind."


	12. Mama Bear

"Now, I want you three to make sure you are on your BEST behavior for Fitz. Liv, I don't care how you act."

"Yes mom." Gerry said with his head hung low.

"Oh, and make sure you call him daddy as much as possible. Olivia and her son..."

"Zion mom. His name is Zion."

"Whatever. They need to have a reminder that you are Grant children. You do this properly, and I will have a nice surprise waiting for you when you get home."

"But he's not our dad, he's our brother." Karen shuddered. Thinking of the fact that their mom was married to their brother was creepy. To think about the fact that they were led to believe he was their father made Karen sick to her stomach. But Mellie was her mother after all and in spite of her evil schemes, she loved her with all of her heart.

"Karen, you will do as I say with no argument. Why? Because I am your mother and I know what is best for you. Now straighten up, slouching is for common folk like Olivia Pope."

"And what about our neph- brother?" Karen asked not really knowing how to refer to Zion.

"He is Olivia's child. He wasn't raised by Fitz from birth like you three were. He wasn't coddled and held or loved by YOUR father. He didn't even want the boy, so Olivia lied and hid the truth from him"

"I cant picture Liv doing that mom." Karen said realizing her mother was once again up to no good.

"Well I'm sorry you are too young and naive to see Olivia Pope for what she really is Karen. You must be unfortunate enough to get that from your father. That is after all how she stole him from me. Now come on, they are waiting. It's just for today, and I'll be back later on tonight to take you all home." Mellie said as she grabbed Karen and Teddy's hands and made their way up to Liv's door. Mellie knocked on the door and turned to the kids one last time.

"Remember what I said. Guilt him, shame him, do whatever you need to do. $380 million depends on this children. What he did was wrong and he should not be living happily ever after with Olivia Pope." Mellie said. The kids nodded, feeling sick to their stomachs. They loved Fitz and they loved Liv. No child ever wants their parents to divorce, but Karen was beginning to see why Fitz had left her.

Mellie turned and force a faux smile onto her face as the door opened. Karen and Jerry stood there with their mouths wide open as Fitz answered the door holding Zion. They couldn't believe how much he looked like their... Fitz.

"Hey guys. This is Zion. Zion, this is Karen, and Jerry, and Teddy." Fitz said as he pointed to each child. "Come on in."

The children made their way inside of the house and took a seat. Mellie turned to Fitz once they were settled.

"I'll be back around 8 to pick them up."

"They can spend the night Mellie. I haven't seen them in months."

"Well Fitz, that is very kind of you, but I'd prefer that OUR children didn't spend the night at your..." Mellie paused as she looked at Zion who was still in Fitz's arm. "At Olivia Pope's house. 8 o clock Fitz, have them ready."

Fitz closed the door as Mellie entered the elevator. He turned to the kids and set Zion down. The threw of them sat frozen on the couch and Fitz knew something was wrong.

"What is it? What's going on? What does your mother have up her sleeve?"

"Fi.. Da... Dude." Gerry said as he struggled with what to call Fitz. He was 17 yrs old, almost an adult. He didn't agree with what Mellie was planning, but she was his mother. At 15 Karen felt the same way. Teddy who was 5 didn't quite understand and did as he was told. After all, Fitz was the only father he knew, and Mellie had never really corrected his thinking in the matter.

"Daddy, can I have something to drink." Teddy asked. Fitz watched as Zion's eyes shot straight up at him. Teddy was the youngest and Fitz knew he didn't understand what was going on. However Zion wasn't happy with someone else calling Fitz daddy. Fitz thought for a moment debating on whether or not he should call Liv, and decided to wait. "Sure Teddy. Do either of you want anything to drink? How about you sport?"

Karen and Jerry declined, and Zion opted for apple juice.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Fitz said as he walked towards the kitchen. Karen shot Teddy an evil look and he sat back in his chair quietly. Mellie was scary to many, but to Teddy, Karen was terrifying.

Fitz returned a few moments later and handed Zion and Teddy their juice.

"Thank you daddy!" they both squealed at the same time. Zion shot Teddy an evil look.

"Stop saying that!" Zion screamed.

"Stop saying what?" Teddy fired back.

"Stop calling him daddy!"

"He is my daddy! You need to learn how to share! He was my daddy first!" Teddy screamed on the verge of tears.

Zion lunged at Teddy, a move that shocked both Teddy and Fitz equally. Fitz grabbed Zion by the waist seconds before he struck Teddy and hoisted him into the air.

"Zion, calm down. We do not hit okay? No matter how upset you may be."

Zion looked at Fitz with hatred in his eyes. His eyes began to gloss over, and tears began to form.

"You are my daddy! Not his daddy! I WANT MY MOMMY! NOW!" Zion screamed as he fought to get down.

"Zion, calm down."

"PUT ME DOWN! I HATE YOU!" Zion screamed fighting his way out of Fitz's grip. The moment his feet hit the floor, Zion ran into Liv's room and locked the door behind ran after him and knocked on the door.

"Zion! Open the door!"

"NO! GO AWAY! I WANT MY MOMMY!" Zion cried as he reached for his phone off of Liv's nightstand.

He dialed Liv's number and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Zion what's wrong baby? Mommy is working."

"Mommy, I want you to come home."

Liv heard Fitz yelling for Zion to open the door and her heart sank.

"Zion, what is going on? Talk to me."

"These people are here and the rude lady took them here, and this boy called daddy - daddy, and daddy didn't stop him. I hate daddy. He lied to me mommy!" Zion cried as he fell back on Fitz's pillow.

"Teddy, Jerry, and Karen are there?" Liv asked. She looked at her calendar and sure enough, their visit was marked on red. With everything going on at the OPA, Liv forgot it was today.

"Yes and I hate them! Make them leave! Come home mommy!"

Liv heard Fitz still pounding on the door.

"Zion Thomas Grant, open this door!"

"I'm a Pope! GO AWAY!"

"Zion, where are you?" Liv yelled onto the phone trying to get her son's attention.

"I'm on your bed. I locked the door. Come home mommy!"

"I'm on my way."

Liv alerted her team that she had to leave and raced out the door. She managed to hit every green light on her route, and made it home in record time. Liv came bursting through the front door, and saw Karen and Jerry sitting there frightened. Teddy looked up knowing he had started trouble.

"Hi guys." Liv said trying to maintain her cool."

"Hi Liv." the children said in unison. Liv walked towards the bedroom, following Fitz's yelling. She stopped when she heard Karen's voice.

"See what you did stupid! I told you to not listen to mom! Now they are going to hate us!"

"But she's our mom Karen! We have to listen to her!" Teddy yelled back now in tears.

"Yea stupid, but now the only dad we have will hate us because you had to go and upset his son!"

"I'm not stupid!" Teddy screamed.

"Say something else and I will punch you! Shut up Teddy!"

Jerry sat frozen in the middle. As the oldest he should have broken them up, but he couldn't think to act. Liv walked towards the door and rubbed Fitz's back.

"I'm here. I've got this." Liv said as calmly as she could. Fitz turned around and Liv saw the tears streaming down his face.

"It's ok, I'm here. I've got this." She said again and she kissed him gently.

"He said he hates me Liv. My only son hates me." Fitz said louder than he expected to. Teddy had obviously heard Fitz's words, because he was in the hallway moments later.

"You are my dad too! Mommy said so and she wouldn't lie to me! Why don't you love me like you love him?! Is it cause I'm not Liv's baby!? Mommy was right about you! You are a jerk!"

Fitz's face flushed red with anger and Teddy immediately regretted his words yet he stood his ground. Liv turned Fitz towards her and cupped his face in her hands.

"You go deal with Mellie's children, and I will deal with Zion." Liv said as she went to a vase by the bedroom door and grabbed the key to her room. She turned to Fitz and smiled as she saw him standing there in disbelief. He spent a half hour banging on the door, and there was a key all along.

"I've got this. This isn't the first time he's locked himself in the room." Liv placed the key back in the vase and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Liv walked over to the bed and laid down next to Zion.

"Hey Zy Zy. Tell mommy what's going on."

"He is MY DADDY! Not his!" Zion said as he began to cry even harder. Liv rubbed his back and placed her face inches from his on the pillow. She said a quick prayer that the right words would come out of her mouth.

"Zion baby, Fitz is your daddy. He is only your daddy. He didn't lie to you."

"Why is that boy calling him daddy then?"

"Because your daddy was such an amazing person that he took care of that little boy when he was a baby. Your daddy is the only man he knew, and that is why he feels like your daddy is his daddy too."

"Does daddy love him?"

"Yes."

"Then he doesn't love me! He can't love us both!"

"Tell me something Zion, do you love mommy?"

"Yes."

"And do you love daddy?"

"Yes."

"See, you can love more than one person. Zion you are a very intelligent boy, and you are very lucky to have a mommy and daddy that love you so much. We will always love you. One day we will have another baby and we will still love you."

"Well that's different." Zion said.

"Really? Why is that?"

"Because that baby will made from your heart and daddy's heart just like me. Those kids weren't made from your heart and daddy's heart like I was."

Liv sighed as she continued trying to get through to her son.

"Zy, do you love uncle Cyrus and uncle James and Ella? Do you love Uncle Huck and Uncle Harrison and Aunt Quinn and Aunt Abby?"

"Yes."

"Were they made from your heart, or do they live in your heart?"

"Live."

"The same thing is going on with those three children out there. They weren't made from daddy's heart but he took care of them when they were babies. They live in his heart. So I need you to share daddy because they don't have a daddy and your daddy pretends to be their daddy so they can have one. Okay?"

"Okay mommy"

"That's my boy. No more tears okay. You are my son. We do not cry, we what?"

"We Pope the people that upset us. We crush them with kindness but we are not doormats. We do not let them walk on us."

"Right. Now give mommy a hug and a kiss."

Zion got up and did what he was told before picking up his phone again. He looked at it and then at Liv.

"Mommy, I want uncle Huck."

"Then you call uncle Huck Zy if that will make you feel better."

"Can uncle Huck come get me? I want to go to your job."

"Sure. Uncle Huck is working on a super spy computer project in his office today. If you behave, maybe he'll let you stay and watch."

Zion's eyes lit up as he picked up the phone to call Huck.

"My mommy said to come get me so we can be super spies on your computer today." Liv looked at Zion giving him a warning glance and Zion changed his wording. " I mean, uncle Huck, mommy said it's ok if you want to come get me so we can be super spies today. Please?"

"I'll be there in 30 Zy. Are you spending the night?"

"Can I!?"

"Ask your mother."

"Mommy, can I spend the night at uncle Huck's!?"

"Sure Zion. After we talk to daddy. I think you owe him an apology."

"Ok mommy... Uncle Huck mommy said yes, but I have to say I'm sorry to my daddy first."

Liv couldn't hear what Huck was saying but could gather by Zion's responses.

"I said I hate him."

"Cause a boy called him daddy."

"Cause he's my daddy not his."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"I'm sorry uncle Huck. I'll do better." Zion said with tears in his eyes. Liv knew Zion was getting an earful. As much as Huck couldn't stand Fitz, he always demanded Zion be respectful of him regardless of his feelings. He was after all Zion's father.

"Ok uncle Huck. I'll see you when you get here." Zion said before hanging up the phone.

"Now, let's wipe your eyes and go out and be good hosts to our guests until Uncle Huck gets here." Liv said as she held her hand out for Zion. With Liv beside him Zion had all the confidence in the world as he made his way into the living room.

"Look it's the cry baby." Teddy taunted as he saw Zion coming closer.

"Go find your daddy! Loser!"

"Teddy!" Fitz yelled.

"Zion!" Liv yelled.

"Apologize! NOW!" They yelled together.

"I'm sorry." the boys said together, neither of them really meaning it.

"Now Zion, I want you to go talk to your daddy. I'm going to have a chat with these three."

"Yes mommy." Zion said with his head low.

"Yes mommy." Fitz repeated. Liv watched the two of them make their way into Zion's room and she made sure they had closed the door before Liv spoke.

"Now, Karen, I want to hear it from you. What was your mother's scheme for this week?"

Karen looked at Liv who was clearly irritated, but her eyes were soft when speaking to the girl. She swallowed the lump in her throat knowing she was in trouble.

. xxxxx

"Zion, you know daddy loves you don't you." Fitz asked as he pulled the little boy into his lap.

"Yes daddy. I'm sorry I said I hate you. I don't hate you. I hate them."

"Zion, do you remember what it was like when you would read stories and talk to my picture and pretend I was your daddy?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember how happy we were when we were finally able to be together?"

"Yes."

"They used to have that Teddy. I used to be able to see them all the time and spend time with them like I do with you now. Only Karen and Jerry's daddy died. He's not coming back."

"What about Teddy?"

"He doesn't know his daddy. So I pretend to be his daddy so he can be as happy as you are that you have a daddy. But no one replaces you. You are my son and I love you more than life itself. So I need you to do me a favor ok?"

"Ok."

"Can you pretend to share me with him? Because every night it will be just us and he will go home to his mommy while I stay here with you and mommy. We do good things for people because we are the good guys right?"

"Right."

"So will you help me out?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Fitz said as he began to tickle Zion.

"Yes! Yes! YASSSS! Just stop tickling me!" Zion laughed as he tried to push Fitz's hands away.

"That's my happy boy. Now give daddy a hug." Fitz said as he pulled Zion into his arms.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too son."

They sat there embracing one another until there was a knock on the door and Liv entered.

"Huck is here for Zion."

"Huck?"

"I called him daddy. I don't want to be here with those people."

"No! I want him here with me Liv! He is my son and we need to get through this."

"And we will Fitz." Liv said, her tone was cold letting Fitz know the decision was final.

"He can't be taught that it's okay yo run from conflict and damn sure not bullying! He stays!"

"He's going."

"Olivia!" Fitz yelled causing Liv to turn around. The look in her eyes told him that he had gone too far.

"Zion, go wait with uncle Huck until I come out." Liv said. She watched Zion run into Huck's arms before closing the door and turning to Fitz.

"5 - Your ex wife dropped HER children off at OUR home specifically for the purpose of insulting and hurting OUR child. She'll be lucky I don't bash her face in.

4 - Huck has been in Zion's life since the day I found out I was pregnant with him. Whatever your feelings are about him, he's not going anywhere.

3 - When Zion is upset, he needs to be able to choose if he wishes to remain in the situation that is making him uncomfortable. To leave does not make him weak. To walk away makes him more of a man than many.

2 - Zion does not need to be here to witness what is about to happen and when I say that, I mean I am going to make those children sing like they have never sung before. If you aren't ready for what is about to go down, maybe you should go with Huck as well.

1 - You are his father that is true, but I am his mother. And if you ever come at me again like I don't know what's best for our son or like I'm not considering his best interests there will be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear!?"

Fitz looked at Liv completely stunned. She had witnessed Cyrus and even James earn a countdown when they had gone too far, but never had she done it with him. He had to admit Liv was right. He was still getting to know Zion and he still needed a better understanding of where Zion's mind was at times.

"Okay. I'm sorry. I just worry about this situation. Mellie is relentless and I don't want Zion being hurt. He needs to be prepared."

"Fitz he needs to be a child. He only gets one shot at that. WE need to be prepared which is why I'm going to drag it out of them."

Fitz stood and walked towards the door.

"After you." he said holding his breath. He went to turn the knob, but Liv grabbed his hand.

"After this." Liv said as she pulled her head down to his and kissed him slowly. When they broke the kiss Liv opened the door.

"I love you Fitz."

"I love you too Livvie."

The two of them made their way into the living room and said their goodbyes to Zion as Huck made his way out the door with him. Once they were gone, Liv and Fitz walked over to the chair. Fitz sat down and pulled Liv onto his lap.

"Now, who's going to go first." Liv said looking at Karen.

Karen broke and told them everything. She told them how Mellie had been googling Zion non stop and an article came up in a Santa Barbara newspaper calling Zion the richest toddler in the world. She told them how Mellie read that Zion was worth $380 million because of the money Big Gerry had left in his will. Karen went on to tell them about how Mellie thought they were entitled to the money more than Zion was and how she wanted them to come and upset Zion thinking Liv would make Fitz leave and they would get the money instead of Zion. Liv let all of Karen's words sink in before responding.

"Ok, Fitz, how about you take the kids to go get something to eat. Spend the day with them. Enjoy your time together." Liv said. Her face remained motionless as if Karen's words meant nothing. Liv's eyes however, told a different story. A story that made Fitz wonder if medics would be needed by the end of the night.

"Liv..."

"Fitz..."

"Do you think?"

"I think you should do what was planned for today. Take the children out and enjoy your time together."

"And you?"

"I'm fine." Liv said. Fitz could look in her eyes and tell she was lying.

"At least I will be."

Karen, Jerry, Teddy, and Fitz all swallowed hard at the tone in Liv's voice. Karen and Jerry were younger at the time, but they had seen Liv angry, and they knew they never wanted to cross her. Fitz looked at Liv and knew he was entering a battle he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, but we are sticking close to the area."

"That's fine." Liv said. It didn't matter what Fitz said or did, Liv always had another card to play.

Fitz took the children out and they had a great time. They went to the arcade and bowling, and finished off the evening with pizza. Liv sat at home preparing her next move. At 7:45 Liv received an alert on her alarm system that someone was approaching her floor. She looked at the monitor and saw that it was Mellie. Liv waited until the elevator stopped and Mellie stepped off before punching in a code that would disable all access to her floor. She punched in a code that not even Fitz knew existed. Instantly the key pads on the stairwell and the elevator shut off. The only way to turn them on was the control panel inside of Liv's apartment. Liv heard a knock on the door and waited a few moments before answering it.

"Hello Mellie." Liv said colder than ice.

"Liv." Mellie said getting more and more nervous by the second. "Where are the children?"

"With Fitz. Come in. I think it's time we had a heart to heart."

Mellie ran towards the elevator and noticed the buttons weren't working. She went to the stairwell and found that it was dead bolted shut. She was trapped on the top floor of a sound proof apartment building with Olivia Pope.

Mellie swallowed hard as she made her way inside the apartment. Liv motioned for her to sit and she did. Mellie sat there for a moment watching as Liv walked across the room and grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass. She offered Mellie a glass but she declined. Liv sat there and filled her glass and drank it straight down before pouring herself another. This glass she sipped.

"Now Mellie, we are going to talk about how badly you fucked up messing with MY son."


	13. Damn

**Hey everyone. I know this chapter is shorter than the others, but I just had to leave this one as is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 3 DAYS TIL SCANDAL! **

* * *

For the past eight years Mellie has been a thorn in Liv's side. For the first three years, Liv dealt with the name calling, the manipulation, anything Mellie could think of to shame Liv because in Liv's eyes, she was wrong for falling in love with a married man. Liv was willing to endure whatever Mellie did to bring pain to her, but setting her targets on Zion - Mellie had gone too far.

Liv finished her second glass of wine and refilled. She sat on her sofa and glared at Mellie who was sitting in a chair across the room. She had no idea who she thought she was coming after Zion, but this nonsense was going to stop once and for all.

"What can I do for you Olivia?" Mellie asked looking quite nervous. She was toying with her thumbs, and she looked as if she were scanning the room for another exit.

"There's no way out Mellie. I've pulled the lockdown alarm. My entire floor is shut down. No one comes in, and no one gets out. Count your blessing I didn't hit the panic button."

"Mellie let me ask you something. Why would a seemingly intelligent attractive woman constantly obsess over a man that does not want her? Why would she want anything from him? And furthermore, why on earth would she attempt to interfere with the relationship between that man and his son? Better yet, why would said woman not realize when she is about to wake up a sleeping bear? When she woken up a sleeping bear."

"Olivia, I know Fitzgerald and I know one thing that you will never catch on to. You are not the one for him. I may not be the one, but don't think for a second that you are either. He'll be through with you soon enough, and you'll be in the same boat as me."

Liv looked at Mellie and truly felt sorry for her. She had heard tales of how intelligent and bold Mellie was. How she had a passion for knowledge and how she exceled at everything she did. Melli Grant used to be a force to be reckoned with.

"Mellie, do you not understand that Fitz is done with you. He doesn't want you. One would think that you would have realized that when he threw you out of the White House after finding out two of his children were his siblings. You are disgusting."

"You know what's disgusting Liv? How you think that every time he left you he'd come home depressed. You are a fool to think that. Yes he had his fun with you. All powerful men have a mistress but every morning he came home to his WIFE and he couldn't keep his hands or his mouth off of me."

Liv scoffed at Mellie's words. The woman was truly oblivious.

"Mellie I am going to say this once and only once so listen and listen well. Fitz didn't come home and stick his tongue down your throat because he missed you. He did it so you would know he spent the entire night before with me, pleasuring me, tasting me, making love to me. Every kiss, every breathtaking kiss, every kiss where you thought it was so good and couldn't stop sucking on his tongue was you tasting me. It was his way of telling you exactly what he thought of you."

Liv's mouth curved upward into a crooked smile as she watched Mellie's mouth fall open. She was utterly speechless. But Liv wasn't done yet.

"You walk around complaining to anyone that will listen about how you made Fitz. How Fitz was nothing before he met you, how Fitz would still be nothing if it weren't for you. But you dearest Mellicent were nothing more than the most upscale of whores. You sold yourself to him. You sold your body, promising kids and random mid day blowjobs so that he could sit in the oval. You promised to give up the life you wanted to lay on your back and produce orgasms for him and in return, you were paid a very hefty sum."

Mellie sat there still unable to speak. She couldn't believe that she was being spoken to in this manner by Olivia Pope of all people.

"Furthermore Mellicent, I will never be in the same boat as you. You see unlike you, I AM the mother of his BIOLOGICAL CHILD which is far more than one could say about you. Now as for my son, Zion has more intelligence and class in his left pinky than you can forge through your entire body. Our son is destined for great things. He will be powerful, he will be strong. You may not like the fact that he is here but nothing you think or feel matters. We are a family and we will remain a family. Fitz is in love with him, Fitz is in love with me and I am in love with him. Zion is an amazing boy, and with his father and me by his side guiding him every step of the way, he will be an even greater man. Now, if you ever in your lifetime bring your crazy mess in his presence again, I will rip your throat out myself."

Liv stopped speaking for a minute as her phone began to ring. She picked up her phone and saw it was Fitz.

"Hey sexy."

"Hi. Are you feeling better?"

"I'll be feeling better when you get home and make love to me ALLLLLL NIGGGHT LONG. I'll be even better when you do that thing you do with your tongue."

"Hmmm, really?" Fitz, said as he listened to Liv moaning over the phone.

"Especially the way you make love to me over and over for hours on end, the you hold me through the night as we lay there just talking and kissing. Just loving one another. Hmmm Fitz I'm getting wet just thinking about it."

"Hmmmm, I wish I could right now but the elevator isn't working. Neither is your code for the stairs... Wait, have you been drinking?"

"Yes." Liv said as she stood up and punched a code into her alarm system.

"Try it now."

Fitz tried the code again and sure enough, the elevator began to move.

"See you in a bit. Keep it hot for me."

"You'd better believe I am." Liv said as she hung up.

"Your children are here. If I were you I'd take my advice and keep your sick, deluded, twisted self away from my man and my son. Class dismissed now get out!"

Mellie stood and looked at Liv before walking towards the elevator.

"You will see Olivia, he will break you like he broke me and I will be there singing I told you so."

"Correction, you let him break you. I love Fitz, but he does not have that power over me. Things happen that you allow to happen. He didn't break you, you allowed yourself to become comfortable with the life you had with him. You settled. Once it ended, you were so stuck in your ways, you didn't know how to function on your own. Go find a life, better yet get laid because I am done." Liv said as she closed the door in Mellie's face.

Mellie stood in the hallway speechless, waiting for Fitz so she could gather her children. She had never seen Liv that way and she hated to admit it but it scared her. As the elevator door opened, Mellie shot the children an evil glance. She would deal with them later. She forged a smile for Fitz and passed him without saying a word. It was then he realized that Mellie had been listening to his conversation with Liv.

Fitz said goodbye to the children as they thanked him for the most fun day they'd had in a long time. He watched as the elevator door closed and they made their way downstairs. Thankful Mellie was gone, Fitz walked inside and searched for Liv.

"Livvie!?"

"I'm in the bedroom!"

Fitz entered the bedroom and found Liv laying on the bed reading.

"What happened?" Fitz asked completely stunned.

"What do you mean Fitz?" Liv asked as if nothing had happened between her and Mellie.

"Something happened and I want to know about it.i also want to know about this feature that shuts down access to your floor. Why haven't we used this sooner?"

"Mellie and I had a little chat. As for the security feature, we can use it any time you want." Liv said winking her eye.

"So what happened? Did you Pope Mellie? Did I miss the Pope'ing?" Fitz asked as he jumped to his knees and straddled Liv.

"I asked her why she was so obsessed with you and why she couldn't refrain from trying to come between you and Zion." Liv said as she removed Fitz's shirt.

"And?"

"Well, she told me that you would be over me soon and I would be in the same boat as her." Liv said as she ran her hand up and down Fitz's stomach.

"And?"

"Well, I told her that she was disgusting that someone so intelligent needs to realize that you were over her." Liv said as she unbuckled Fitz's belt and discarded it on the floor.

"And?"

"She told me that everytime you came home after seeing me you would stick your tongue down her throat."

"And you said?"

"Then I told her that everytime you left me and stuck your tongue down her throat, every time she moaned into your mouth and sucked the taste from your tongue it was my juices she was tasting. That the kiss was to let her know that you spent the night before between my legs. Tasting me, touching me, making love to me." Liv said as she pushed Fitz pants down past his waist and began fisting his hardened length.

"And?" Fitz moaned at the feeling of Liv's hand wrapped around him.

"I told her she was the most upscale of whores as she accepted money to spend her life lying on her back for you. Then I told her that I was already nothing like her because unlike her, I was able to produce a biological child for you."

"And"

"Then I told her that if she ever messed with Zion or you again, that I would rip her throat out." Liv said as she looked down and watched Fitz explode all over her outfit.

"Fitz! What the actual fuck!?"

"I'm sorry Livvie, but listening to how you shut Mellie down was just too orgasmic for me."

"I can see that!"Liv laughed as she pushed Fitz off of her. Liv began to remove her clothing, and was shocked but delighted when Fitz grabbed Liv from behind and threw her onto the bed, and proceeded to free her of her bra and panties before climbing on top of her.

Fitz began kissing Liv and she groaned when she felt another erection beginning to form.

"How the hell are you hard again already?" Liv asked just before Fitz rammed his tongue down her throat.

"Quiet, I'm trying to practice getting you pregnant." Fitz said before claiming Liv's lips.


	14. Practice, Prepare, Protect

"You're trying to practice getting me pregnant?"

"Mmmhmm. It's a four step process."

"And how exactly does that work?"

"It goes a little something like this..." Fitz said as he began licking a path down Liv's throat.

He took a quick detour at her breasts as he drew each nipple into his mouth. Liv arched her back as as Fitz continued on his path, making his way between Liv's thighs. Fitz nibbled on Liv's inner thigh and kissed his way back up. He spread her folds and smiled.

"Someone's ready for me." Fitz remarked as he slipped two fingers inside of Liv and began pumping them in and out of her.

"First I have to make sure you taste ready."

"Taste ready?" Liv moaned as her hands found their way to Fitz's curls.

"Yes. Taste tells everything." Fitz said as he began swirling his tongue around her clit. He drew the bundle of nerves into his mouth causing Liv to cry out.

"Fitz..."

"Quiet. I need to focus while I practice."

Fitz continued his slow assault on Liv's body, reaching up ever so often to pay a little attention to her breasts as well. Fitz removed his fingers and grabbed onto Liv's hips pulling her closer as he buried his head deeper into her sex. Liv felt the room begin to spin as she succumbed to her first orgasm. Fitz continued his assault until he felt Liv's body begin to relax. He kissed his way up her body and bit down gently on her neck.

"Step two, I need to feel if you are ready."

"Feel?" Liv moaned. She was definitely enjoying this demonstration.

"Feel."

Fitz said as he lined himself up with Liv's core and entered her slowly. They both moaned at the joining as Fitz claimed Liv's mouth with his own.

"You feel ready." Fitz growled against Liv's ear as he began his slow thrusts. Liv wrapped her legs around Fitz's waist and began moving her hips in sync with Fitz's thrusts.

Fitz looked down at Liv and found him self in awe of how incredibly beautiful she looked at this moment. In spite of their actions, there was no lust present in the moment. Every thrust, every moan was a testimony of the love they felt foe one another. Liv felt Fitz eyes on her and opened her own. As their eyes locked, Liv saw nothing but love in Fitz's eyes. Liv felt the irritation that remained from her earlier encounter with Mellie leave her body. This moment wasn't about Mellie or millions. This moment was about them. How they lived, how they fought, how they loved. Liv dug her nails into Fitz's back as their bodies entered a state of euphoric bliss. Fitz collapsed onto Liv and laid there as she ran her hands through Fitz's sweat soaked hair.

"I take it that was step three?" Liv asked as she tangled her legs with Fitz's.

"That was step three." Fitz said through his heavy breathing.

"So, what's step four?"

Fitz rolled off of Liv and pulled her close to him. He tilted her head up to his and kissed her slowly and gently.

"I love you so much Livvie."

"I love you more Fitz."

They laid there quietly just enjoying the sounds of the other breathing. Fitz caressed Liv's hair as he began to speak.

"So tell me something."

"What?"

"Did you begin drinking before or after Mellie arrived?"

"After. I couldn't stand to look at her and my first thought was to attack. I drank the wine to take the edge off. There is no way she will ever get the satisfaction of me laying a finger on her."

"Sounds reasonable."

"So now I have a question for you." Liv asked as she began playing with the hair on Fitz's chest.

"What's that?"

"When are we getting the children again?"

Fitz sat up at looked at Liv. After everything, she still wanted to spend time with them. He knew he was a lucky man to have her, but her words just showed him that it wasn't luck. He was blessed.

"You still want them to come visit?"

"Of course. They are your family, and well Teddy, may not be blood, but I know how much you love him. How much you love all of them. Of course you do know that you will have to have them picked up. Either by you or Tom. I don't want Mellie in this building ever again."

"I promise she will not set foot in this building ever again. Livvie, how did I ever get to be so blessed as to have you in my life?"

"You love me with your whole heart. Speaking of that, I've been thinking. Maybe it's time we set a wedding date."

"Do you still want a small wedding?" Fitz asked praying Liv had changed her mind. He wanted to give his queen the most beautiful wedding she could imagine. He wanted to give her the wedding of her dreams.

"No. I want a huge wedding. And I want every step of it to be publicized. I also want to do a Live stream as well as television coverage of our wedding." Liv said as she looked up at Fitz and smiled.

"What made you change your mind?" Fitz asked slightly curious.

"For eight years we wanted to be together, out in the open for the whole world to see. Now we have that chance and I plan on showing my love to any and everyone that is willing to witness." Liv replied deliberately leaving out the fact that she would enjoy every moment of Mellie's reaction to the event. Fitz however already knew she was thinking it because he was thinking it too.

"When are you thinking Livvie?"

"I'm thinking of a June 28th wedding." Liv said as she looked through her phone.

"Ok, so that gives us a little less than two months. What about our honeymoon?"

"What do you think?"

"I want you alone. All to myself. I don't want to share you with anyone during that time. How about Turks and Caicos?"

"Turks and Caicos it is."

"So this is really happening? We are getting married?"

"It's really happening. We are getting married."

"And you're sure about this? This isn't Mellie prompted?"

"Fitz, Mellie has nothing to do with this. I am in love with you. We have a son together and will eventually have more children. I want this. I want to marry you Fitz."

Fitz looked in Liv's eyes and saw her sincerity.

"Ok then I'll meet you at the altar June 28th."

"It's a date."

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning. How's my future Mrs. Grant?" Fitz asked as he emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel.

"I'm doing great. How are you this morning my future husband?"

"I'm dancing on clouds." Fitz responded as he walked over to properly greet Liv. "When will my son be home. I have a surprise for the two of you."

"What kind of surprise?"

"One I really hope you will enjoy."

"Zion is at the OPA. I have to go in for an hour to meet with a client, but you are more than welcome to come with me and hang out on my office with Zion."

"I think I'll take you up on that. Besides, I think maybe it's time I get better acquainted with your team. They are after all a huge part of your life and Zion's."

"Then you'd better get dressed. I have be there in 30."

Fitz proceeded to get dress and he and Liv made their way out the door. When arrived at the OPA, Liv wasn't surprised to find Zion in Huck's office tapping away at the keyboard. Huck however was nowhere around.

"Look at my little man doing big boy work." Liv said standing in the doorway. Zion turned around and his eyes grew wide.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Zion said as he ran over to his parents and hugged them both.

"Where's uncle Huck?"

"He went to the meeting with Uncle Harrison and Aunt Quinn and Aunt Abby. I'm being a good boy and I learned a new code! Wanna know what it is!?"

"Zion honey, that would ruin all the fun." Liv said smiling at her son.

"So, what are you up to today? Video games, creating websites?" Liv asked smiling at her son. Fitz looked at the screen and immediately recognized the code.

"Zion, where did you learn this code?"

"I made it daddy! Aren't you proud of me? It wasn't even hard to do!"

"Fuck!" Fitz yelled looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"Daddy that's bad language!" Zion said covering his ears. Fitz looked at Zion before reaching for his phone.

"Fitz what's wrong? He's just playing around." Liv asked not understanding what was going on.

"Our son just hacked into the CIA mainframe."

"Fuck!" Liv yelled loud enough to cause everyone to come running. Huck ran into the office and froze immediately when he saw the very familiar display appear across the screen. He punched in a few codes and nothing happened.

"Huck can you get rid of it?" Liv asked as she began to panic.

"It's not letting me." Huck said his voice beginning to shake. "Liv, Zion didn't just hack into the CIA, he hacked into the B6-13 mainframe."

The moment Liv picked up her phone she heard Harrison yelling.

"Incoming!" Harrison yelled causing Abby, Huck, and Quinn to migrate towards the elevator.

"Stay with Zion Fitz. I'll be right back." Liv said as she kissed Fitz and ran to catch to with her team before Fitz had a chance to stop her.

Liv walked out the door of the OPA first, with the rest of the team following close behind.

"You know I was sitting at my desk performing my usual duties when low and behold I receive an alert that my security system had been breached. You could imagine the sheer panic which quickly turned into surprise when the hackers camera turns on and I see that the hacker is none other than my grandson."

"Hi to you too dad."

"Olivia, you know he needs to be monitored carefully when he is on the computer. Especially ones in your office. Where is he?"

"He's busy right now. He's in Huck's office with his father."

"Fitzgerald Grant is here?" Rowan asked looking at Liv with worry in his eyes. Luv returned the look with one of sheer panic.

Rowan stepped over to his daughter and laughed."Livvie, he looks just like the man. Did you honestly think we wouldn't know. I do also watch tv."

Liv turned as Rowan began to walk past her. She grabbed his arm and looked at him pleadingly. Rowan placed his hand on Liv's hand reassuring her all would be fine.

"I'm here to see my grandson. His father is your business. At least until he steps out of line. Then he will be my business." Rowan said as his kissed his daughter's cheek and made his way towards the office.

Rowan stood in the doorway and watched Fitz and Zion for a moment. Fitz looked up and panicked when he saw Rowan standing in the doorway. To say that Rowan and Fitz had a history was an understatement. Fitz grabbed Zion and pulled him close. Zion turned to see what had Fitz so upset.

"Pop pop!" Zion yelled as he jumped out of Fitz's arms and into Rowan's.

"How's my favorite grandson?" He asked placing a kiss on the boy's head.

Zion laughed at Rowan's question. "Pop pop, I'm your only grandson."

Liv walked into the office and saw a very flustered Fitz standing in the corner. Liv walked over to Fitz and placed her arms around his waist. The moment she touched him Fitz tensed up.

"Baby relax, he's just my father."

"Your father runs..."

"The Smithsonian Fitz. He RUNS the SMITHSONIAN. He loves to take Zion to his JOB at the SMITHSONIAN." Liv said looking over to remind Fitz that Zion was still in the room. Fitz relaxed a little when he looked at Zion interacting with his grandfather. This definitely wasn't the same man he has known for so many years. No, this man had a soul.

"Daddy, come meet my pop pop!" Zion said reaching for Fitz. Fitz walked over and shook the man's hand.

"Daddy, this is my pop pop. His name is Elijah but people at his work call him Eli."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Pope."

"The feeling is mutual Mr. President."

Both men relaxed and shook hands falsely pretending to meet each other for the first time. Liv felt it was would be a great time to break the news since the panic had left the room.

"Dad, since you're here, I thought you'd like to know that Fitz and I are getting married June 28th."

Fitz felt Rowan's grip tighten on Fitz's hand and saw his eyes turn dark. His grip loosened when Zion began to speak.

"Isn't that great pop pop? You get to walk mommy to daddy when they get married!" Zion said not quite picking up on the tension between the two men. Rowan looked at Zion and smiled. He kissed him on his forehead, and handed him to Liv.

"Zion, Liv, would you mind giving me a moment alone with the president?"

"Dad, don't you think we should be taking to Zion about his latest accomplishment first?" Liv asked picking up on the ominous mood that had spread the room.

"We will, but first I need a word with the President Olivia."

Rowan rarely called Liv by her name so Liv knew the talk had to be serious. She looked up at Fitz who nodded and Liv turned with Zion and left the room, closing the door behind her. When they had gotten a safe distance away, Rowan turned to Fitz.

"You do know that there is no way in hell you are marrying my daughter don't you?"

"We will be married. We are in love and we have a son. Soon we will be expanding our family. There is no way you are stopping us."

"You are not worthy of my daughter's hand." Rowan spat, his voice full of venom.

"I'm sorry you feel that way but Liv seems to disagree."

"We'll see about that."


	15. Too calm

**Hello again everyone. I just wanted to say that I have beenlaughing so hard I've been in tears reading some of these comments. I wish a few of you that posted as guests had accounts so I could reply directly to what you have to say. I just want to let you all know that yes, Rowan is a force on the show, but he won't pose too much of a problem in this story. Also, for those of you that have not read my other stories I wanted to clear the air before questions arise. I refer to Liv's dad as both Eli and Rowan in my stories. He's Eli when he's the calm father. He's Rowan when he's either command, or his command like attitude mixes with his role of father. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I will try to have an update foe you all later today, but if not, will try ****to have one before tomorrow premier. **

* * *

"We'll see about what?" Liv said causing Rowan to spin around in her direction. It was clear by the look on her face, as well as her defensive stance that she had heard everything. Rowan wondered if Zion had as well.

" You were listening to our conversation?" Rowan growled furiously. Liv turned to a corner in the room and slid her hand across her throat motioning for Huck to turn off the audio. Rowan and Fitz looked up and saw a camera in the corner. Liv waited a few moments before facing the men once again.

"My father runs the nation's top government secret spy organization, and one if his FORMER employees works for me. You couldn't have thought that I wouldn't have security throughout this building. Security you demanded he install. Now, what's going on dad?" Liv growled back with just as much venom in her voice. The two of them standing toe to toe with equal intensity sent chills down Fitz's spine. Refusing to be intimidated by his daughter, Rowan spoke up.

"He is not worthy of your hand Olivia. He is a disgrace as a suitor for you. Fitzgerald Grant is not good enough for you." Rowan said trying to maintain his composure. Liv shook her head in disappointment. She knew this was coming, but she was hoping they would be bigger men about it. For Zion. Apparently it was time for her to lay down the law of Pope-Grant land. She looked her father square in the eyes and her face softened. She knew her anger would only intensify the situation.

"Dad, what he is, is the man that I am in love with. The only man I will ever be in love with. He is the only man who has ever loved me this hard and this deep in this capacity. The only other man I've ever felt so much love from was you. Whether you like it or not he is Zion's father and in spite of the circumstances at that time, Zion was conceived out of love. Ok so we did things backwards, but what matters is that we are correcting that path right now. Now dad I am going to say this and I'm only going to say this once so you listen and you listen well. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III isn't going anywhere. On June 28th we will become husband and wife. We will spend the rest of our days together and raise Zion together with all of the love his heart can stand. We will show this child that is growing inside of my womb at this very moment that love as well. We will encounter problems along the way, but we will survive because our love is stronger than some mistakes somebody has made. Our love allows for forgiveness." Liv said. She paused for a moment and walked over to Fitz and wrapped his arms around her body before continuing. Rowan looked at her and saw the tears she'd been fighting back begin to flow as she looked into Fitz's eyes.

"Dad, I love you and that will never change. For 28 years, you were the only love of my life. It was then 8 eight years ago that Fitz entered my life and joined those ranks of unconditional love. 4 years ago Zion was born, but he joined those ranks 9 months before his arrival. The three of you are the most important men in my life, and that will never change. Now, you either figure out how to accept my soon to be husband and the father of my children and act like civil human beings towards one another, or, you miss out on every milestone, every breathtaking, heart stopping, tear jerking moment we will create with our children. You will miss birthdays, and first days of school. Holiday dinners and graduations. All because you don't feel as though Fitz is a proper suitor for my hand. It is my hand and I say that Fitz is all that I want, Fitz is all that I need. He is everything to me. And let's be real dad. No man is good enough for me in your eyes, but I will not live my life alone because you place me on a pedestal. Pedestals fall dad. Fitz makes me happy, he makes Zion happy. That is what you need to be focusing on and not some rift that came between the two of you years ago. What is it you're always saying? Sometimes the past is better left in the past. Well whatever it is that happened I don't know, I don't want to know, nor do I care because it has nothing to do with me or Zion."

Liv walked over to Rowan and saw a glimpse of Eli in his eyes.

"Whatever it was dad, let it go. I love him and I'm happy. Zion's happy. Just let it go. You are the broken road that led me to Fitz. You wanted me on that campaign, and I did my job. I created a president. We just didn't expect to fall in love along the way."

Rowan looked at Fitz then at Liv. He reached out and placed his hand on Liv's belly. His mind drifted to Zion. Zion was the most important thing in his life aside from Liv. The things he instilled in Zion, the lessons he's taught him, he wants to pass that wisdom on to all of his grandchildren. He couldn't miss out on Zion's life, nor could he give up on the life his daughter had just recently created with this man. He refused to miss walking his daughter down the aisle even if it was to Fitzgerald Grant. He knew that in order to keep his family, his only family, he would have to accept what was. Liv was right, no man would ever be good enough for his baby girl. No one would ever love the life he created the way he did. But they weren't supposed to. They were supposed to help that love flourish to newer and higher levels. Rowan decided he had no choice but to give in, and Liv saw Eli return.

"Fitzgerald just know that if you hurt her, if you so much as make her cry-"

"Dad.. Enough." Liv said with a smile.

Eli took a deep breath and relaxed. "Welcome to the family Mr. President. Now let's talk about this baby."

"What is there to talk about? You're going to be a grandfather again. And Fitz just found out moments ago that he is going to be a father again. Liv said looking at Fitz. His face was stone at the words Liv had just spoken. Another baby. They wanted to wait, but like Liv said - whatever happens, happens right? They would make it work. Besides, it wasn't like they couldn't financially afford another child. Fitz would just have to make the best of this time alone with Zion before another child came along.

"Fitz I didn't want to tell you this way, but it just came out before I realized what was happening. I wanted this moment to be special."

Fitz looked down at Liv and his expression turned to one of pure love and admiration. He slid his arms around Liv's waist and pulled her close.

"Another baby?"

"Another baby." Liv said as Fitz picked her up and began kissing her slowly.

"I love you!"

"I love you too Fitz."

"You do realize that after this baby we are going to have to have your birth control changed."

"I plan on it. Now go talk to your son about the importance of not hacking."

"Me?"

"You are his father."

"But I've never..."

"No better time than the present." Liv said as she kissed Fitz and pulled him towards the door. They both turned around and saw Eli was still standing there.

"Maybe this could be a good thing... Maybe." Eli said with a slight smile.

"It is dad. Trust me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liv, Fitz, and Rowan walked into Liv's office where they saw Zion sitting at her desk. Liv looked at Fitz and nodded. Fitz swallowed hard as he walked over to his son and kneeled down beside him.

"Zion, you are a very intelligent boy. You know, things that most adults will never understand. But with that wisdom, there are things that you simply cannot do. Things that can get you into a lot of trouble one day. Now, you can play codes, but only if Pop Pop or Uncle Huck are watching you very carefully ok? Today the code you wrote could have gotten you into a lot of trouble."

Zion hung his head and began to cry. "I'm sorry daddy. I'll be good."

"You don't have to apologize sport. Not this time. You didn't know then, but you know now, and you know not to do it again right?"

"I did know daddy and I'm sorry. I just wanted to say hi to Pop Pop. My code only said hi, and it only went to his laptop. Nobody else saw it."

Fitz turned to look at Liv whose expression was just as shocking as his own. Did Zion know Eli's secret identity? "Zion, next time pick up the phone ok. A lot of trouble could have been started behind that hi."

"Ok, I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to scare the Smithsonian people."

Liv and Eli both let out a loud sigh of relief. Zion thought he had hacked into the Smithsonian mainframe. Eli's secret was still safe.

"Now, there is something else mommy and I want to tell you before we go see the huge surprise I have waiting for the both of you."

"Okay daddy." Zion said as he smiled and gave Fitz a hug.

Fitz hugged Zion and motioned for Liv to come closer. Zion looked up at Liv and touched her belly.

"Brother or sister?" He asked as he rubbed her tummy. His voice showed no emotion at all.

"We aren't sure yet. It's still too early to tell. But Zion, daddy and I want to know how you feel about this. If you're ok with another baby in the house." Liv asked as the worry began to rise again.

"Does daddy get to stay with me?"

"Of course Zy." Liv answered.

"Do I still get to spend time with him and have boys day out?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way sport. They will be the best boys day outs ever."

"Ok. Now what is my surprise?" Zion asked as he kept his hand on Liv's belly.

"Remember that super secret thing, the thing you couldn't tell mommy about? That super secret thing you fell in love with?"

Zion thought foe a moment until the memory returned to him.

"Yes." Zion said getting excited.

"Well, it's yours, ours. I bought it for us."

"REALLY?" Zion asked getting excited.

"Really."

"Well will someone tell mommy what this super secret is? I want to know too." Liv said pretending to pout.

"We will show you mommy. But first, you have to go deal with your client." Zion said as he pointed to a woman walking through the door.

"Awww Zy Zy, do I have to? I want to know now." Liv said continuing her pretend pouting.

"Yes mommy, because mommies have to make sure that kids are safe and secure. They have to work to make sure kids have food and clothes. No go handle it." Zion said serious as ever while he pointed towards the door. Liv looked at Fitz shaking her head.

"Yes mom, you heard what he said, handle it."

What was she going to do with the two of them. Liv kissed the both of them and then her father as she made her way out of the office. When Zion saw her enter the conference room, he turned to Eli and jumped into his arms. He placed his hands on either side of the man's face and smiled.

"My daddy loves my mommy and he loves me too. My daddy makes us smile. He takes care of me and he wants to take care of mommy. That is all that matters, right Pop Pop?" Eli stood there for a moment looking back and forth between the father and son. Of course he was fortunate enough to blessed with a grandchild that possessed the best qualities from both parents. Zion was charming and smart. Cross him and he would shut you down in a way that would make you forget he was only four. But most importantly, he valued, loved and wanted to protect his family. Coupled with his gift of reasoning, Eli decided it best to give this coupling a chance from a very close distance.

"Yes Zion, that is all that matters."


	16. Yours, Mine, Ours

"Ok Zion, we're going to make a quick stop before we get to where we're going." Fitz said as he winked his eye and put his finger to his lips. Zion put his finger to his lips and blinked, he wasn't so good at winking just yet.

The rode for what seemed like forever to Zion, in reality it was only 20 minutes. Zion looked out the window and watched the trees speed by. Ever so often, he would notice a deer or two grazing along the way. They pulled up to a gate and Tom punched in a code. They drove up the path and circled around the most beautiful fountain Liv had ever seen. Fitz watched as Liv stared at the fountain and beautifully the water flowed from it. When the car came to a stop, Liv stepped out and walked over to it, admiring how the water sparkled from the sun's rays. Liv was so taken by the fountain, she didn't realize Fitz and Zion had already gone inside.

Fitz set Zion down through the front door, and sent him off to go pick his room notifying him that the room with the double doors was off limits. As Zion ran off with Tom close behind, Fitz returned to the fountain to get Liv.

"It's beautiful. Whoever owns this home is very fortunate to have such beauty surrounding them."

"It is a beautiful fountain, but nowhere near as beautiful as you. Come check out the inside. There's another one." Fitz said as he grabbed on to Liv's hand. Liv followed Fitz inside and froze as she saw the second fountain. It was not as beautiful as the one outside, but it was definitely much cooler. Water was streaming between two glass panels and into an indoor pond. Liv stepped closer and saw Koi swimming at the bottom.

Liv looked around as noticed the beautiful marble floors that graced the foyer. There were huge white pillars that spanned the walkway leading up to the grand foyer. Looking up, Liv saw the most beautiful crystal chandelier providing light to the area. She looked ahead of her and saw a double stair case leading to the upstairs. Fitz watched as Liv took in the beauty of the home. There were paintings, some looked like authentic pieces from artists like Monet, and Picasso.

"Fitz, this home is amazing!"

Fitz said nothing. Instead, he pulled Liv towards a sitting room that was fully furnished with an ivory sofa, love seat, and chair. There was a white grand piano in the corner, and an ivory marble fireplace towards the end of the room.

"This is the white room." Fitz said jokingly.

"I see that." Liv said as they continued the tour of the home.

Fitz showed Liv the kitchen. Liv's mouth hung open as she realized half of her apartment would fit in the kitchen alone. All of the appliances were made of the finest stainless steel, and again, Liv met ivory marble in the countertops. The cabinets were made of the finest oak, and there was a table in the corner by a bay window.

Fitz took Liv towards the steps to show her the up stair and she froze.

"Fitz, I don't think we should. I mean wouldn't the owner be angry?"

"I highly doubt that Livvie. Come on." Fitz said as he began to pull her once again.

They walked down the hall until the reached a set of double doors. Fitz opened the doors and Liv gasped as she stepped inside. The first thing that caught Liv's attention was the huge fireplace. There was a sofa, chair, and table set up in front of it. There was a grand canopy bed, with the finest silk draped across it. Liv walked into the bathroom, and smiled. There were two showers, a his and hers, as well as a his and hers sink, and a large jacuzzi big enough to fit an entire family in. Liv walked over to the sink and saw a piece of paper on the counter with her name on it. She picked it up and opened it.

Welcome home.

Liv froze as everything began to sink in. This house was theirs. The home she was in awe with was her home. Still feeling like it was a dream, Liv looked at Fitz through the mirror.

"Fitz, whose home did you say this was?" Liv asked as she finally had everything pieced together.

"This home is yours, ours, I had it built for us."

"When?" Liv asked choking on her words.

"The building began the day we sat in your living room. The day we ran out the clock. The day we conceived Zion. Ground breaking was that morning. It took five years to build, and it finished earlier this year. I've spent most of the past few months decorating and furnishing the place. It's been given a thorough cleaning, and it's ready to go. There are ten bedrooms and a guest house, and you are only 20 minutes from the OPA."

"Ten bedrooms? Fitz, how many children are you planning on having?"

"As many as you're willing to give me." Fitz said with a smile. "There's also a private movie theater, a skating rink, and a bowling alley. There's a pool out back, and one downstairs just past the sauna. I know how you love to swim. There's also a hot tub on our balcony." Fitz said as he made his way to their balcony doors to show her.

"How much?"

"That doesn't matter. I did it for my family."

"Fitz, how much?"

"$13.5 million. Of course if we ever sell it would be worth far more considering my status. Every dime was that was invested, was invested out of love."

"Fitz..." Liv said as she began to cry. This was truly happening. They were getting married, expanding their family, and they had a home in which they would do it.

"Welcome home Livvie. To our home." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms around Liv's waist. Liv turned to Fitz and pulled his head down to hers.

"Thank you so much Fitz. I love it. I love you."

Liv looked around and realized Zion was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Zion?" Liv asked slightly curious.

"He's in his room. I think I have an idea of which one he chose. I had it modified when I saw the room he has now." Fitz said as they made their way back down the hall and into a room that stood in the middle of the hallway by itself. Liv walked around it and realized there was a double staircase leading to a huge family room with cathedral ceilings behind it. Liv opened the door, and saw Zion playing in none other than his oval office.

"This was supposed to be his play room, but I think we can add a bed in here if he'd like." Fitz said as they walked around the room.

"Im sorry, but the president is busy, so unless you have an appointment, I'm going to have to ask you to come back later." Tom said with a smile. Liv turned when she heard Zion from over at his desk.

"Yes, I'm busy. Go away." Zion said laughing. Liv looked at Fitz and laughed.

"So what do we do to kill some time?" Liv asked toying with the buttons on Fitz's shirt.

"I can think of a few things." Fitz responded as he kissed Liv. He grabbed onto her arm and led her into their bedroom. He locked the doors behind him and they were out of their clothes and on the bed in record time.

"Fitz, are we really about to make love in our home? In our bed?"

"Yes." Fitz said as his lips came crashing down on hers.

Liv's head was flooded with thoughts of the past five years. How she thought she would never see Fitz again, how she thought that a wedding proposal, their wedding, and more children was definitely out of the question. Now, here they were ready to make love in their home, the home Fitz never stopped building. Even though all hope seemed to have been lost for her, he never gave up. Eight of fighting and wishing. Eight years of wanting nothing more than to be together, eight years of aching to be more than just the mistress had been washed away in three short months. Eight years after they fell in love, they were finally seeing the beginning of their happily ever after.

Liv drew in a deep breath and groaned as Fitz entered her, stretching her walls completely. Fitz saw the wheels in Liv's mind turning , but wanted this moment for just them.

"Look at me." Fitz said as he tilted her head in his direction. Liv did as she was told and saw Fitz beginning to tear up.

Instantly the flood of emotions came rushing out of her as they stared into one another's eyes, meeting one another thrust after thrust until their bodies exploded together. This orgasm wasn't one Liv was used to experiencing. It was explosive, it was toe curling, mind bending, earth shattering, orgasmic like all the others, but there was more. The walls that were placed to keep Liv from hoping and wishing for this moment came tumbling down. Every fear, every qualm, every doubt was instantly washed away.

As Fitz collapsed onto Liv he laid there and placed kisses on her belly as Liv began to stroke his hair. She loved his hair. She loved how it curled perfectly when it was wet. She loved that one defiant curl that always crept it's way to his forehead as they made love. That was her curl. It only came out when she was around. Fitz had told her many years ago and it still rang true today.

Liv moved her hand and began to caress Fitz's ear. She loved how they turned bright red when he was turned on. How the redder they were, the more she knew he wanted her. It served to be her own little ego boost. They laid there for a while enjoying the feeling of one another.

"So, when do we move in?" Liv asked now caressing the side of Fitz's face.

"Our things are being unloaded as we speak. Everything has been packed and brought over, and the furniture from your apartment is now furnishing the guest house. I suspect when we open the door there will be chests full of our clothes waiting for us to unpack."

"Who did all of this?"

"Your team with the help of a very large moving crew. Abby and Quinn packed your clothes and brought the items in your safe over themselves. I wanted us to stay here from now on. I probably should have asked you first." Fitz paused for a moment waiting for Liv to respond. When she didn't he continued. "The home is still yours. We can go there anytime you want." Fitz said realizing he didn't give Liv a chance to walk through her home one final time.

"Maybe just to make sure everything was removed and just to say goodbye, but I love the idea of staying here. I love this house and I love you. It doesn't matter where we lay our head, as long as we do it together." Liv said as she kissed Fitz's head. They laid there for a while until they heard Abby yelling from downstairs.

"Can you morons pick up the pace a little? You are not getting paid for dragging your feet now move it!" they heard coming from downstairs. Fitz looked up at Liv and frowned.

"Moment over?"

"Moment over." Liv sighed. They both got up and got dressed and made their way downstairs. When they reached the grand foyer they saw Abby looking as if she wanted to strangle one of the movers.

"What's going on?" Liv asked more concerned for Huck who was trying to keep Abby at bay than the welfare of the mover Abby had targeted.

"You'd think they would do what they have to do and be on their way but no, they have to move at a snails pace trying to get as much money out of this move as possible. It's pathetic!"

"Abby calm down. Why don't we finish checking out the house together." Liv asked trying to calm down her friend.

"I've already seen it Liv. Who do you think helped Fitz furnish the place?" Abby said with a proud smile.

"Well then come, you can give me a tour of the land." Liv said sarcastically.

Abby took Liv's hand as they made their way through the home. They ventured into each room upstairs and stopped when Abby saw the disheveled state of the bed.

"I take it you've already had a tour of this room, or more like you gave Fitz a grand tour so, I supposed we can skip it." Abby said teasing.

"And what a grand tour it was." Liv said as the blood raced to her cheeks.

"Eww. No details of your sex life please." Abby teased as they began to walk again. The room for the most part was soundproof, but Abby heard the hushed moans of their earlier encounter through their door as she was looking for Zion.

They finished the tour of the home, and made their way to the garage where a golf cart along with Liv's cars was parked and made their way around to take a tour of the grounds. They passed by the guest house where men were working under Quinn's watch setting furniture up where she told them. They continued their path and saw a basketball and tennis court and continued on til they arrived at a set of cottages.

"What's this?" Liv asked looking at the beautiful building. The homes weren't newly built, that much they could tell but they had been restored.

"This is the home your father was brought home from the hospital in. The house over to the left, is the one Fitz's mother was brought home in. Fitz was in awe when he saw how the two homes were almost identical, and he wanted them both on the property, so, he had them brought over. Just past the houses is a pond. They are fully functional and set up for if the two of you want to spend a day by the water with the children."

The houses stood side by side and were enclosed with a white picket fence. Cobblestones led the way to the front doors, and there was a tiny flower garden between the two. Liv looked over the land around her and targeted her sights on the backyard of the main home.

"That's it!" Liv gasped as a smile crept across her face.

"That's what?" Abby asked confused.

The two women made their way back up to the house and stopped in the back yard. Liv looked around and saw a gazebo with a pond off to the side.

"This is where we are going to be married."

Abby laughed and Liv turned giving her a puzzling look.

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that Fitz had this area built for that reason. He pictured your wedding and thought it would be amazing. He had the pond and the gazebo built the same time he had the renovations done to Zion's room. It's just amazing how truly in sync the two of you are. Come one, lets get back to the house. I miss my little man." Abby said as she headed back to the golf cart.

They arrived at the front of the house just in time to see the movers driving off. Liv ran up to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you." Liv said as she placed a series of kisses on his lips.

"For what?" Fitz asked slightly confused.

"For being the most loving, caring, generously romantic man there is."

"You never have to thank me for that." Fitz said as he kissed Liv.

"So, what do we do now? It seems like everything except for our clothes has already been unpacked."

"Now my dearest Livvie, we plan our wedding."

"We plan our wedding."


	17. Tag

"What are you up to sport?" Fitz asked as he entered Zion's play area. Zion was dancing with Eli as the sweet sounds of jazz filled the room.

"I'm listening to Hob Nail Boogie daddy! I'm having a jam session with Pop Pop!"

"Aaah Count Basie." Fitz replied.

"You listen to jazz?" Rowan asked quite impressed.

"My love and appreciation of music expands to various genres." Fitz asked with a slight smile on his face.

"What about books?"

"I actually just finished There Is A River."

"Vincent Harding.. Yes. I know it quite well." Rowan said impressed once again. Rowan was sure Fitz would go for the easy answer and reply with Maya Angelou but Fitz truly surprised him.

"I don't limit myself to one particular type of author. The mind does not expand when it remains closed off to the samplings of various individuals." Fitz said hoping to get his point across without bringing race verbally into the mix.

Fitz understood where Rowan was coming from, the thought that he wouldn't be able to provide Zion an in depth look into the worlds that created him, was wrong. Fitz may not have experienced certain aspects of diversity. Segregation was never something he really was subjected to, but he would never prevent his son from learning about his entire heritage.

"So, mommy, Liv wants to know what you gentlemen want for lunch." Fitz said quickly changing the subject.

Zion looked at Eli and thought long and hard. He knew what he wanted but he wanted Eli to answer first.

"Well Zion, what would you like?" Eli asked knowing what Zion was up to.

"Pizza!" Zion yelled getting excited.

"Zion, you've had pizza three times this week already." Fitz said shaking his head.

"But a kid can never have too much pizza daddy." Zion said with a smile.

"I'll run by mommy first, if she says it's ok, then we'll have pizza."

"Ok daddy."

"Enjoy the rest of your jam session you two." Fitz said as hr left the room and closed the door behind him.

Fitz made his way downstairs and found Liv's in the kitchen. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms behind her allowing her hands to rest on her belly.

"Let me guess, he said pizza."

"Of course. He's four."

"He can have pizza, but he has to eat extra vegetables tonight."

"You drive a tough bargain."

"Someone needs to." Liv said jokingly.

"Well, I've got a bargain for you." Fitz said as he spun Liv around and began kissing her neck.

"Fitz stop!.. Fitz what are you doing! My dad is here!" Liv yelled as Fitz moved his hand up her skirt.

"He's here but he's not right here." Fitz said as he moved his hand upward and under Liv's shirt.

"Don't be so sure about that." Eli said clearing his throat in the doorway. A few seconds later Zion came running from behind him.

"So can we have pizza?" He asked his eyes lit up.

"Ok, but you have to eat an extra helping of vegetable tonight with dinner." Liv said sternly. "No excuses."

"Ok mom." Zion said and pulled Eli out towards the back yard. Liv heard Zion say something about the gazebo and walked to the door to watch them.

Fitz followed behind her and wrapped is arms around her once again.

"They really are cute together, the two of them." Liv said smiling.

"That they are. Zion seems like a different kid when your dad's around. I mean he's always happy, but when Eli is here, it's as if Zion is spending time with his best friend."

"My dad is his best friend. But speaking of friends, Zion has a play date with Emily and Michael tomorrow. I have to work, so I need you to take him."

"Is Michael the one that smells like cheese?"

"No Fitz, that's Matthew." Liv said laughing. "Be nice, they're children!"

"Zion said it not me!" Fitz said as he moved Liv's hair aside and began kissing her neck.

"Mmmm, Fitz baby we have to stop. What if my dad walks in on us again?" Liv moaned. She knew if she allowed him to keep it up, things would escalate rather quickly.

"Hmmm, it's a shame we couldn't send them out for pizza. You know, to give us some alone time. Daddy needs to take care of mommy." Fitz said as he caressed Liv's thigh.

"Oh really? How does daddy plan on doing that?" Liv asked liking where this was going.

"I can show you if you give me five minutes."

"Fitz, it's never just five minutes with you." Liv said swatting Fitz's hand from under her skirt.

Liv pushed Fitz away as Eli and Zion made their way back to the house. When they entered the kitchen Zion jumped into Fitz's arms and wad already wearing his puppy dog look.

"What is it son?"

"Can I go out with Pop Pop? He wants to go to the park and out for pizza and ice cream." Zion asked cupping Fitz's face.

"We should be gone for a few hours. It will give the two of you some alone time." Eli added.

Fitz looked at Liv and tried to hold in his smile. This was perfect, too perfect. Liv rolled her eyes at Fitz and smiled.

"Sure you can Zy Zy. Go get your jacket. It's chilly for being May."

"Liv, I was wondering if it gets too late if you would mind me keeping Zion with me tonight. I love having him around and the two of you can work on wedding plans... Or whatever else you have in mind."

Liv tried her hardest not to smile but the blood rushing to her cheeks spoke their plans loud and clear. Zion returned a few moments later with his jacket in hand. He and Eli made their way to the car and down the road. When Fitz was sure they were gone, he picked Liv up and set her down on the counter.

"What are you doing silly?" Liv asked as Fitz his hand under her skirt.

"Taking care of my wife." Fitz moaned as he slid Liv's soaked panties down her legs.

"Fitz, we are in the kitchen. Shouldn't we be upstairs?"

"Quiet. Everything I need is right here." Fitz growled into her ear.

Fitz walked over to the cabinet and removed a jar of blueberry jam. He returned to Liv and removed her clothing.

"Lay down" Fitz said as he laid her back, resting her head on a dish towel.

Fitz opened the jam and scooped a heap of the sticky substance out with his fingers. He smiled at Liv and directed his attention to the jam he was spreading on her body.

"Fitz, this is going to get messy." Liv moaned as Fitz's hand continued to apply jam to her most intimate of places.

"Don't worry. Clean up is the best part of this." Fitz said as he began tracing the path he had created with his tongue. Fitz started at Liv's inner thigh and trailed up to Liv's sex. He parted her folds and began tonguing the jam he had spread there. Liv's hips arched upwards to meet him as he came closer and closer to her bundle of nerves.

"Yum." he said in a throaty moan as he drew her nub into his mouth. The moans escaping Liv's mouth only served to quicken Fitz's pace, as he found himself devouring every drop off jam from her sex. Liv wrapped her hands into Fitz's hair as he inserted his tongue into her core, sending an orgasm racing through her.

When her body relaxed, Liv watched hungrily as Fitz removed his clothing. Liv decided this would be the perfect time to put on a little chase.

"Tag, you're it!" Liv yelled hopping down from the counter.

Liv ran towards the Grand foyer and around the fountain with Fitz not too far behind. Fitz cornered Liv against the wall, and began licking the remaining jam off of her body. As he went to capture her mouth Liv ducked and made another run for it. Liv began making her way up the steps, but Fitz caught her at the landing.

"Now you're going to get it." Fitz said even more turned on by the chase.

"Bring your best Mr. Grant." Liv responded licking her lips.

Fitz began licking the remaining jam off her neck, and held on firmly to Liv's hips. He lifted her up and waited for her to wrap her legs around his waist before he lowered her slowly onto his throbbing erection. Looking for leverage, Fitz migrated to the closest wall and pinned Liv hard against it. Sensing Fitz was friskier than normal, Liv wrapped her arms around his neck and took him in thrust after thrust.

"So you like to play dirty huh?" Fitz panted as he continued his deep thrusts.

"The dirtier the better." Liv responded before biting down on Fitz's lip.

"Then let's get dirty." Fitz said as he made his way out of the house and into the back yard. Fitz lowered them both down to the grass and lifted Liv's legs over his shoulder. Fitz moaned as he watched himself disappear into Liv's walls and began thrusting harder and deeper, enjoying the view. Fitz felt Liv's walls closing in and he slowed his pace.

"Not... Yet..." He said as he withdrew his member, leaving only the tip in. Fitz thrust in hard causing Liv to cry out. The things this man did to her body, Liv would never have imagined were possible.

Fitz pulled out again, and slammed into Liv hard. His intent to tease and slow down the inevitable orgasm failed as Liv dug her nails into Fitz's arms and came hard. The scream she let out made Fitz proud that he had purchased enough land to where there wouldn't be any neighbors around to hear or see them.

Fitz continued his thrusting as he began speaking into Liv's ear.

"Is this dirty enough for you?"

"I'm sure you can make it dirtier." Liv responded biting down on her lip.

Before she finished her sentence, Fitz had Liv flipped over onto her already wobbly legs and entered her again from behind. Liv grabbed onto the grass and became frustrates at the lack of support it offered. Fitz smacked Liv's rear hard enough to send her body thrusting towards him.

"Come for me Livvie." Fitz said as he moved his hand between her thighs and began massaging her clit.

"Fitz you are evil." as she tried to fight the orgasm that was coming.

"Evil but but you love it."

"Fuck you."

"Too late." Fitz said as he thrust I to Liv one final time and swirled his hips causing Liv's body to explode once again. A few moments later Fitz hit his climax deep inside of Liv's walls.

Liv laid on her stomach as she and Fitz remained joined together. Fitz tried to keep the brunt of his weight off of her and was thankful once their bodies allowed them to separate. Fitz rolled over to his side and pulled Liv with him. He began kissing her neck as he massages her breasts.

"You're sticky." Fitz laughed as he tasted the salty from her sweat mix with the sweetness of the jam residue that remained.

"Who's fault is that?" Liv asked as she kissed Fitz's chin. No sooner than her lips touched his flesh, the sprinklers went off chasing them both inside.

They collected their clothes and headed upstairs to take a shower. In spite of the heavy lip locking they were engaged in, they were able to keep the bathing fairly innocent as they washed one another thoroughly. They stepped out ofpthe shower and got dresses and made their way downstairs where they collapsed on a sofa. Liv laid there with Fitz, their limbs tangled as Fitz began playing with Liv's curls.

"What got into you earlier?"

"You mean aside from you?"

"Yes aside from me."

"Just seemed like fun. You didn't like it?"

"Oh I loved it. In fact, maybe we should do it more often."

"We definitely should." Liv said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Liv woke up a few hours later to the sound of the phone ringing. It was Eli notifying Liv that he was keeping Zion for the evening so they could enjoy some quality time together and plan for the wedding.

"Dad, you don't have to do that. Fitz and I are fine."

"I know, but I'd also like to spend some time with my grandson. Besides, with your wedding being so close, I think it's time the groom and I have a little talk."

"About what dad?" Liv asked shifting off of Fitz.

"Nothing bad. Just a few words of my expectations for my daughter and grandchildren for the future. I just want to make sure we are on the right page that's all."

Liv sighed knowing that her father would press until he had his moment.

"Fine dad. Tomorrow when you being Zion home."

"Tomorrow it is. Have a great night baby girl." Rowan said as he hung up the phone.

"Your dad's keeping Zion?" Fitz asked as he shifted them into a more comfortable position."

"Yes. And he said he wants to have a heart to heart with you when he gets here tomorrow. Do you have any clue what it is about?"

"I think I have a small idea. But it's nothing I can't handle. Don't worry." Fitz said as he sat up on the couch.

"Ok. What do you want to do for dinner?" Liv asked sitting up as well.

"I know what I want for dessert. But for now, I say lets get dressed and go out to eat. Are you still in the mood for Hibachi?"

"Hibachi sounds perfect."


	18. No Words

Hey everyone. I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. Scandal has really had me messed up the past few weeks. Last night seemed a little more promising and my writers block mysteriously left. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for reading and as always, Happy Olitzing.

P.S. This chapter is for Bri & Lynn. :)

* * *

"Fuck! Fi..ii..itz!" Liv cried as she took Fitz in thrust after thrust. They had been going at it for hours, and Liv wasn't sure of how many more rounds Fitz had in him, but based on the way he was moving, she could only guess that he was far from finished with her.

"Fuck Livvie you are so tight." Fitz growled as he buried his head into the crook of Liv's neck.

"Fitz, oh my go-"

"Fuck Liv! How is your foot touching the headboard!"

"Who cares? Harder Fitz! Baby I'm almost there!" Liv cried as she wrapped her free leg around Fitz's waist. Fitz took Liv's hand in his and trapped it above her head as he began pounding into her harder. He felt her walls beginning to close in on him and knew she was getting close. Fitz lowered his head to Liv's and watched as her face began to scrunch and twist from her emerging orgasm.

"Open your eyes Livvie. Open them or I stop moving right here and now." Fitz said as he continued his thrusting. Liv hesitated for a moment trying to find the strength to fight through the pleasure long enough to do as she was told. When her eyes finally opened, Fitz smiled at the beauty of the woman laying under him. Deciding to ride things out a little longer Fitz slowed his pace.

"Fitz... No! Fitz baby I'm so close!"

"Tell me what you want Livvie. Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you." Fitz said pulling out almost completely and slamming back into her.

"Fitz.. Please.. I ca.. I nee...Fitz!" Liv begged trying to bring Fitz closer with her free leg.

"You need what? Say it and it's yours." Fitz said looking into Liv's lust filled eyes.

"Fitz please just make me... Help me... Fuck me!" Liv said fumbling for the right words. Fitz looked down at her amazed she said that much.

"Close enough." Fitz said as he plunged back in and helped Liv find the release she had been craving. A few thrusts more and Fitz found his own mind blowing release. He collapsed onto Liv as she lowered her leg and wrapped it around his waist. The two of them lay there urging the oxygen to refill their lungs once again.

As they lay together in bed, their sweat covered bodies intertwined, Fitz took the opportunity to creep his way lower as he began placing kisses on Liv's belly.

"Hey little one, I hope I didn't disturb your sleep too much. Daddy had to punish mommy. She was a very bad girl." Fitz said as he dipped his tongue into Liv's navel.

"What exactly did mommy do that was so bad?" Liv asked as she stroked Fitz's sweat filled curls.

"You made me chase you."

"I thought all men loved a good chase." Liv said teasingly.

"Men love a good chase, but only if the prize is worth it?"

"Was it?" Liv asked looking down at Fitz. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It was definitely worth it." He said with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Good, although I'm thinking the chase wasn't good enough for the prize you received. So next time, you will have to work harder." Liv said regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth. Fitz climbed on top of Liv and straddled her hips, pinning her under him.

"Fitz no! We need to get dressed. Zion will be home soon...Fitz... Stop... Fi.." Liv's breath hitched as she saw Fitz's erection forming quickly. She looked up at him and was met with the most pathetic puppy dog look she had ever seen in her life. How could she say no to a face like that?

"This is the LAST time. Understand?" Liv said trying her hardest to refrain from laughing.

"That's what you think." Fitz mumbled under his breath before lowering his head and claiming Liv's mouth with his own.

xxxxxxx

"How long must we sit here with these faux smiles on our faces, pretending to like one another?"

"As long as my fiance, your daughter is watching us like a hawk scouring for it's prey."

Eli and Fitz had been sitting in the kitchen for the past half hour trying to hold up a friendly front for Liv and Zion who were in the backyard. Zion seemed to be having fun, but Liv seemed more focused on what was going on in the kitchen than what she and Zion were doing in the back yard.

"You do know that I do not agree with this union. You are not good enough for my daughter."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, and I am even sorrier that I've had to listen to variations of this for the past hour. I will say one thing and I want to make myself clear. I. am not. going. anywhere. I am in love with your daughter, and I am in love with OUR son. I'm not leaving them. Never again. It would be beneficial to all of us if we could form some sort of a truce."

"How do I know she won't end up like your first wife?" Eli asked thinking he had gotten the best of Fitz. Fitz looked down for a moment , taking a slight pause to control his anger before speaking.

"Olivia is NOTHING like Mellie. Mellie was bought by my father, to snake her way into my marriage bed for the sake of me running for multiple offices, including the one I recently left. Mellie played a game and she played it well. For a while she had me fooled, but it didn't last long. Liv..." Fitz paused as he felt the tears begin to burn his eyes. He stumbled for a moment, fighting to get the words out of his throat.

"Liv sees me. Not the politics and the fortune, not the power, she sees me. She sees the man I am, the man she knows I can be and she challenges me every step of the way. Liv... Liv loves me in spite of my many, many, MANY flaws. She makes me want to be a better man. Zion makes me want to be a better man. When I first met Liv, when I first looked into her eyes, the world, my world seemed to realign. My sun, my star, my moon, all seemed to shine brighter than they ever had and I began to see things differently. I knew the moment I saw her that she was the one I was meant to be with. God made me for the sole purpose of make this woman happy, safe, and secure, every day for the rest of her life. I intend to do that." Fitz took a deep breath and pinched his thumb and forefinger across his eyes, willing the tears away. He looked out the window and saw Liv staring at him. The moment their eyes locked, it was as if there was no one else around. Eli watched the two of them and was able to catch a tiny yet overwhelmingly powerful glimpse of their feelings for one another. They were two people desperately in love.

"So, tell me Fitz, what are your plans for Zion." Eli asked, pulling Fitz and Liv out of their moment.

"Zion?" Fitz asked more insulted his intentions for his son would even be questioned.

"Zion is my son. I plan on giving him the best. He is a very intelligent boy and his mind will only grow stronger. I plan of having the best yet most diverse selection of tutors come in and help him flourish in his academics. I plan to give him the best of the best so that he can grow and become his own man. A great man. The same goes for the new ba-" Fitz looked out the window and stopped mid sentence as he saw Zion kneeling over a seemingly unconscious Liv.

"Livvie! Shit!" Fitz yelled as he ran to the back yard with Eli following close behind. No sooner than they had reached the back yard did Liv reach up and grab Zion, pulling him down into a full on assault of tickles and kisses.

"Gotcha!" Liv said to Zion who was trying to weasel his way out of Liv's grip.

"Moooomy! Lemme go! Moooomy! Staaaaa aaaaaaahp!" Zion yelled, his squeals getting louder by the second. Liv looked up and saw a clearly flustered Fitz and Eli standing before them and sat Zion up on her lap.

"What's wrong?" Liv asked puzzled. It wasn't until she noticed that Tom was also in the backyard did she realize they thought she was really hurt laying in the grass.

"Nothing... We just thought... Nothing.." Fitz said as he let out a sigh of relief. Fitz and Eli went to return into the house until Zion stopped them.

"Daddy, Pop Pop, come play with us." Zion said letting out the same pouty face Fitz would normally give Liv. Fitz looked at Eli and the two of them joined Liv and Zion in the back yard.

"Sit daddy! Sit Pop Pop!" Zion demanded pointing to a spot on the grass.

"Zion, Pop Pop is wearing a suit." Liv said seeing the hesitation on Eli's face.

"But you're wearing white!" Zion replied pointing to the white slacks pants Liv was still wearing. She had completely forgotten to change out of her clothes before going outside with Zion. Little things like that didn't seem to matter to her anymore since he was born.

"Still Zion, you don't want Pop Pop to mess up his suit do you?" Liv asked causing Zion to pout. Eli looked down at his grandson and couldn't say no. He walked over to the boy and sat down, pulling him into his arms.

Fitz sat back behind Liv, his chest providing a back rest for her. Ad Liv laid back and nuzzled into Fitz's chest, Fitz began massaging her temples, causing her to close her eyes. Liv moaned and let out a yawn, reminding Fitz of how much sleep he had deprived her from the night before.

"Why don't you go lay down." Fitz suggested as he began to rub Liv's arms.

"We're playing with Zy."

"Your dad and I will take him out so you can get some much needed rest. Go, you look exhausted." Fitz said with finality in his voice. Liv knew there was no way she was getting away, so she hugged Zion and headed to her room to lay down.

Liv began stripping her clothes off the moment she entered the bedroom and slipped into Fitz's NAVY t-shirt before climbing into bed. Liv pulled the comforter up to her chin and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Liv woke up and looked at the clock on her nightstand. 7:45 the clock read and Liv sat up to gather her thoughts before setting out to find Zion and Fitz. Liv stretched and placed her hand over her belly. It was definitely time to eat.

As Liv made her way down the hallway, she heard voices coming from Zion's playroom. She peeked through the door and saw Fitz and Rowan engaged in a game of chess, both using Zion as an advisor. Fitz watched as Fitz studied the chess board before calling Zion over.

"What do you suggest son?" Fitz asked unsure of where he should move. Liv watched as Zion walked around the chess table and examined it very carefully. She watched as Zion whispered in Fitz's ear, then watched on as Fitz's expression shifted from amused to serious. Liv smiled as Fitz moved his chess piece and smiled.

"Checkmate." Fitz said with victorious grin. Liv couldn't help but let out a chuckle, alerting everyone of her presence.

"Mommy! I helped daddy get a checkmate!" Zion shouted with pride as he made his way over to Liv.

"Livvie, they double teamed me!" Eli said with a roaring laugh. Fitz and Zion joined in, and Liv followed suit soon after. When the laughter calmed down, Fitz walked over to Liv and placed his arms around her waist, bringing her in for a kiss.

"Ewww!" Zion yelled as he watched his parents lock lips in his toy room.

"Eww is right." Eli added teasingly. Liv looked at her father surprised. Whatever had transpired while she was asleep seemed to have affected Eli for the better. Deciding to ignore the duo, Fitz turned to Liv and placed his hand on her belly.

"How are you feeling? Are you hungry?" Fitz asked pulling Liv in closer.

"I'm... Starving." Liv said looking into Fitz's eyes. Her look told him she wasn't talking about food.

"Well, I'll have to take care of that for you won't I? I could go for a nibble right about now too." Fitz said with a devilish grin.

"Daddy, you just ate!" Zion squealed, following it up with a burst of laughter. Fitz picked Zion up and began tickling the boy, all while keeping his eyes fixated on Liv. Eli cleared his throat reminding them that he too was still in the room. Liv broke eye contact and turned her attention to her father.

"Dad, are you hungry?" Liv asked trying to keep up the charade.

"No Livvie, I must get going. It's getting late and I should be getting on the road. I have an early day tomorrow. You all go on ahead and I'll see myself out." Eli said as he kissed Zion on the forehead and turned to embrace his daughter. Eli paused for a moment before turning to Fitz and extending his hand.

"This has been a fun day Fitz, we'll have to do this again soon."

"Sounds like a plan." Fitz said as he took the older man's hand and shook it firmly. Liv smiled as she watched the two men embrace. It seemed as if they were really getting along. The trio followed Eli downstairs and watched as he got into his car and drove off. Things were definitely beginning to fall into place as far as Liv's life was concerned. She had the man of her dreams and together they were raising their son in their own home with another child on the way. In a few short weeks they would be married, and things couldn't be any better. Hopefully they would stay that way.

Liv and Fitz got Zion bathed and ready for bed before heading into the family room to watch a movie. Fitz called Tom on the phone and told him he and his team could take the night off.

"Are you sure sir?"

"I think we'll be ok Tom. The house is guarded like Fort Knox."

"But sir-"

"Tom, if you don't want to leave, just hang out in the guest house. Either way, you are getting some rest. We have a wedding to plan, and I'm going to need you at 100% for when Liv and James go crazy with wedding planning."

"You grab the popcorn and I'll grab the sparkling grape juice and I'll meet you on the couch in 20."

"20?" Liv asked with a smile.

"20. I have a gift for you hidden in the living room." Fitz said as he walked towards the fridge releasing Liv's hand. Liv nodded and set off to grab her organic popcorn kernels and placed them on the stove with sunflower oil. Liv grabbed the popcorn off of the stove and poured it into a bowl before joining Fitz on the sofa.

"What movie did you choose?" Liv asked curiously.

"Against The Ropes." Fitz said as he extended his arm out to Liv. Liv wasted no time to cuddle up next to Fitz.

"I want you to open this first." Fitz said as he handed Liv a small rectangular box. Liv looked at it for a moment before tearing away at the wrapping paper. She looked at the box and knew it well. Fitz had been shopping at Tiffany's. Liv opened the box and saw the most beautiful charm bracelet inside.

"The first few charms have been set. There's a baseball on it for Zion, interlocking hearts for us, and a present for the newest gift you carry inside of you from God."

"Fitz I love it! Thank you!" Liv said as she tried to hold back tears. Fitz placed the bracelet on Liv's wrist and was rewarded with a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready for the movie?" Fitz asked as he placed his hand on Liv's belly and hit play.

Liv snuggled into Fitz's chest and drew in a deep breath. No more than five minutes after the movie began, Liv heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. Liv and Fitz looked at one another and both of their hearts sank. They jumped up off of the sofa and flew up the stairs at lightning speed, straight into Zion's room.

"Zion!" Liv yelled as she turned on the light and saw he wasn't in his bed. She waited a moment before yelling again.

"Zion! This isn't funny! Where are you?" Liv yelled, this time with more panic in her voice. Again they heard nothing. Fitz began flying through the room, flipping his bed and ripping toys out of his bin before heading into his closet. Liv turned around and flew down the hallway.

Liv froze as she approached Zion's toy room. A sense of dread came over her as she reached out and turned the doorknob. Liv stepped in slowly and called out his name.

"Zion Thomas Pope! Come out now! This is not funny!" Liv screamed becoming highly irritated. Liv couldn't help but feel bad for yelling. Maybe he heard a noise and was afraid. Maybe he was having a medical emergency and couldn't respond. Or maybe...

"Liv!" Fitz yelled is the most gut-wrenching tone Liv had ever heard. Liv dashed to Zion's bedroom but it didn't feel like her legs were carrying her fast enough. Liv entered the room and made her way through the pile Fitz had created looking for the boy.

"Livvie, did you leave his window open?" Fitz asked. The panic was clear in his voice and Liv couldn't help but drop to her knees. She couldn't respond. Suddenly all of the air left her lungs and she knew.

"Livvie!"

"No Fitz, the heat is on. I've never opened his window."

Fitz ran to the bedroom and grabbed his phone. Of all of the days he chose to give Tom and Jason a day off, he definitely chose the worse. Fitz waited a for what seemed like forever for Tom to answer the phone.

"Tom we need you... Zi... Zi... Zion is missing."


	19. Where's Zion

Hello everyone. I know I left you all off in the worst possible place last night so here is the second half of the last chapter. I am working on the next update, but need to tend to a few things around the house today. The Olitz wedding will be upon us before you know it. Thank you all so much for the reviews, i thoroughly enjoy seeing how much you all get into this story. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

12 secret service men, the entire police department, fire trucks, ambulances, S.W.A.T., the FBI, two branches of the C.I.A., and news vans lit up the night sky like the fourth of July. Lights were flashing everywhere as everyone arrived to join in the search for Zion.

After Fitz calmed a screaming Liv down, reminding her the best men were on the job, they set off to join Tom and the others.

"Mr. President, Ms. Pope, we need you to stay inside." Tom said feeling he was the only one who could reason with Fitz.

"Like hell we will. Tom, our son is missing. There is no way I'm just going to sit here and wait. NOW MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Liv spat with a terrifying amount of venom in her voice. Tom looked at Fitz who clearly held the same amount of determination.

"Fine, Ms. Pope, you're with me. Mr. President, you are with the others. You both stay close to the house. Understand!" Tom spat knowing how reckless these two could be.

"And if I don't?" Liv challenged even further.

"Ma'am you are 5'4 and barely 100 lbs. I will have no problem carrying you back to the house and restraining you while we continue the search." Tom spat back, never once flinching. Inside he was terrified of Liv, but his job just got harder and he needed to keep them safe all while searching for the boy. Liv nodded and moments later their home was flooded with officers searching every corner of every room in their home, while tactical teams set up a perimeter outside. As much as Liv wanted to move, her body wouldn't allow her.

Heavily armed men were passing by her in a blur. At one point a female officer approached her and began asking her questions, but Liv couldn't hear. She was sure the woman was speaking clearly, but everything sounded as if her head was under water. When the woman realized Liv was in no condition to talk, Liv saw her turn to Fitz.

Liv looked and saw Abby and Quinn racing through the door. Abby made her way over to her through the sea of blue suits and froze when she saw the state Liv was in. Even though she was looking right at her, Abby had to wonder if Liv even knew she was there. Abby reached and placed an arm around Liv and walked her out into the back yard. Quinn stopped in the kitchen to make Liv some tea. As they walked further outside, Liv dropped to her knees in the spot she and Zion had been playing only hours before.

_Dear God, I know I don't pray much and I know I should start talking to you more, but please bring Zion home. He's just a baby. My baby. I need him..._

Liv laid down on the grass and began to sob uncontrollably. Quinn and Abby surrounded her and motioned for Tom to resume the search. When Tom left, Abby began to talk.

"Liv, we are going to find him. You have an army, literally the army has joined the rest of the teams on the search. They will bring Zion home."

"He's four Abby, whoever has him is long gone. Why! Why out of the 9 billion people on this earth do Fitz and I have to constantly get a raw deal. Where is Fitz? I need Fitz! He hasn't even had Zion for that long! We need our son!"

Quinn wrapped a blanket around Liv and handed her the tea urging Liv to sit up.

"Liv, Zion is a very smart boy. I have faith he will come home. Trust that out of the 300 men and women looking for him, someone will bring him home." Quinn said trying her best to comfort Liv. Liv nodded and hung her head. She had never felt a pain this great in her life. How could anyone steal a child?

Liv realized that even with the bright lights flooding their property, everything was ominously dark. The light in her world was going out and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Everything around her seemed worthless. The house, the cars, the money, she'd give it all up if it meant whoever took Zion would just return him.

The women sat in silence for a moment praying an officer had said something about Liv's father helping arriving and joining in on the search, but Liv didn't seem to notice. Liv's focus in this moment was trying to reach Zion in whatever way possible.

_"Mommy, why are you crying? Please don't cry mommy, I love you."_

"Because your missing Zion. I need to find you."

_"No I'm not. I never left your side."_

Liv's eyes shot open as did Quinn and Abby's as they realized not only did they all hear the voice, the voice was real.

"ZION!" Liv screamed as she pulled the little boy into her arms. Liv's scream was loud enough to where it brought a flood of officers, including Fitz racing into the back yard.

Fitz turned a corner and saw Liv sobbing uncontrollably holding what appeared to be their son. He targeting on Abby's face and couldn't tell if it was horror or relief. He tried to run but his legs felt like lead, fighting his every motion. Fitz saw the little boy fighting under Liv's grip, struggling to get free. Then Fitz heard the sweetest words to ever grace his ears.

"MOMMY! LEMME GO! I CAN'T BREATHE! MOOOMY!" Zion cried still struggling under Liv's grip.

Fitz raced to their side and dropped to his knees. He grabbed Zion from Liv and held onto his son for dear life. The tears were streaming down his face faster than his eyes could keep up. God had not allowed anyone to take his son. He was safe. But...

"Zion! Where were you? Daddy and I searched this entire home for you! There are officers everywhere! Don't you ever do this again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?! NEVER!" Liv screamed causing everyone including Zion to jump.

Fitz held on to Zion tighter as he felt felt his body begin to shake. Liv had never yelled at Zion like that before and the little boy was terrified. He knew he was in trouble.

"Where were you sport?" Fitz said fighting to keep his voice calm.

"In the gazebo. I had a bad dream the baby tried to take you away from me and you didn't love me anymore and I got scared so I went outside out of of my window." Zion said,the tears now pouring from his eyes. Fitz realized at that moment that giving Zion the room with the stairs leading to his balcony was probably the smartest yet dumbest move he had ever made. Who knows what would have happened if Zion didn't have steps to go down.

"Why didn't you come to us son? Wait for us? You know we live you more than anything. No one or nothing will ever take us away from you. Mommy and I have enough love for you and the new baby."

"I hate the new baby. Give it back! You're my daddy and I don't want to share! Not the baby and NOT TEDDY!" Zion yelled crying even harder than before. Liv's face turned from anger to hurt as she realized what was going on. Zion hadn't had Fitz for that long and he was right to not want to share. But what was done was done. They couldn't take it back.

"Zion, this isn't just our baby, it's your baby too. This is a great thing for our whole family. As our family grows, our love grows. But we never and I mean NEVER stop loving you. You are our first baby and that will never change. You bring so much joy and love to our world. We'd never leave you." Liv said, her voice cracking with every word.

"But he's my daddy." Zion said not wanting to look at either of them. Abby felt this was the best time to speak up. She reached for Zion and he flew into her arm. "And my Abby, and my Quinn, and my Huck, and my Harrison, and MY POP POP!" He said as he buried his head into Abby's neck. Abby tilted Zion's head so he was looking solely at her.

"Zy, your my little dude. You will always be the number one dude in my life. You're my first nephew and I'd never ever EVER forget about you. We have way to many cool things to do before you grow up and become President of the United States." Abby said as she kissed the little boy's forehead.

"Don't forget about our plans." Quinn said.

"Or that robot we are building." Huck added causing everyone to turn. Zion's face brightened as he saw Huck and ran into his arms. Huck was Zion's safe place. Maybe it was because Huck was a loner and never sought a family, but Zion knew Huck belonged to him. Huck would never leave him.

"And don't forget we have to come up with some awesome new dance moves." Harrison chimed in. But the one voice that reassured Zion came shortly after.

"And as far as the Smithsonian, well I don't think I could come up with cool new displays if it weren't for you and all of the amazing things you learn everyday. I need you too Zy." Eli added and everyone froze as they realized he too had been crying. Zion looked up and smiled. He saw another figure approaching in the distance and his smile grew brighter.

"Uncle Cy!"

"Zy!"

"Cy-Zy!" they said together as he jumped into Cyrus' arms. Fitz looked at Liv and wrapped his arms around her. There were far too many emotions going on right now for either of them to process anything fully. All that mattered right now was that Zion was safe.

Together they watched as Eli, Cyrus, and Huck, the three most ruthless men they knew turned to mush over a four year old. They watched as Zion came to realize that even with a new baby on the way, everyone still loved him. They watched as Cyrus set Zion down, and the little boy made their way back to them, folding in their arms.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Am I punished?" Zion asked looking at Fitz. He placed his hand on Liv's belly and for the first time felt like this could be a good thing. He was always surrounded by adults, but he really didn't have any kids to play with all of the time. He had play dates, but having a kid around all of the time would make him less lonely.

"We'll talk about punishments tomorrow." Fitz said looking at his son. "First, we are going to talk to the military that came out searching for you and then we are going to bed."

"Okay daddy." Zion said lowering his head.

"Hey, look at me." Fitz said tilting Zion's head. "I love you. I'm a little upset but I was scared I had lost you. But I love you sport."

"I love you too daddy." Zion said before running back to the gazebo to grab his blanket and Huckleberry Hound. Liv realized why no one had seen him at first glance as Zion entered the gazebo and retrieved his items from just barely inside the arch, but under the bench. Damn this boy was good at hiding. Maybe a little too good.

The next hour was spent thanking branches of emergency response as well as the military for their quick response in the matter, as well as apologizing for the situation. Everyone responded the same way. They would have reacted the same way too if it was their child. As the last of the vehicles departed, and their family headed back home, Liv and Fitz headed up to get Zion settled in a guest room for the night. After Fitz destroyed Zion's room looking for him, there was no way he could sleep in it tonight. They laid with Zion until he fell asleep, and headed towards their own bedroom.

Liv collapsed on the bed with Fitz following close behind. He pulled Liv into his arms and held her as they both tried to fall asleep. Tonight they were fortunate enough to have escape a major tragedy, but they both knew that it was a threat that was all too real. Liv spoke first knowing Fitz was unable to sleep just as she was.

"Tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow we lock this house down better than Fort Knox." Fitz said and exhaled for the first time that night as he felt Liv's breathing shallow. As Liv drifted off to sleep, Fitz began to plan.

He had no idea yet, but Zion was in for the biggest surprise of his life, and Fitz knew he'd love every minute of it.

Fitz felt little hands tapping his shoulder and he realized he had finally fallen asleep. Fitz turned to look at the clock, and realized it was just after 6. He managed to slip out of Liv's grip and picked Zion up as they made their way downstairs to make breakfast. When they reached the kitchen, Fitz lifted Zion up onto the counter and pulled out various ingredients.

"Hey Zy, let's make mommy breakfast in bed."

"Okay daddy! Can we make her heart pancakes and sausage?" Zion replied getting excited.

"Sure, but what should we put on them?" Fitz asked knowing how Zion would respond.

"Whipped cream and strawberries!" he replied and smiled as Fitz pulled them out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Zion looked at Fitz and sadness filled his eyes.

"Daddy, what is my punishment?" Zion asked lowering his head.

"You Zion, are going to help me clean up your room." Fitz said watching as Zion's face scrunched up at the word clean.

"I hate cleaning."

"I know. That's why it's called a punishment."

"Ok daddy."

"But first, we are going to feed our tummies and mommy."

"And the baby?" Zion asked surprisingly his eyes lighting up.

"And the baby."

The two of them began combining ingredients until the pancake batter was made. Zion scooted over and pulled the heart shaped mold out of the drawer, and handed it to Fitz to set on the griddle. Zion watched in awe as Fitz poured the batter into the mold, and waited for the edges to bubble so Fitz could remove the molding and flip the pancakes over. His nose scrunched up as Fitz flipped the first one and the batter splattered causing the heart to have a bubble on the outside of it. Zion watched as Fitz removed the extra batter, and smiled when it became a heart again. After the breakfast was complete, Zion got to have his fun as Fitz pulled out six small bowls and handed Zion the whipped cream and sliced strawberries.

"Ok sport, fill em up." He said handing the little boy the spoons.

Zion filled up each cup and tried his best to not make a mess. When he filled the last cup up with whipped cream, he looked up at Fitz with a pleading look on his face.

"Yes Zy, you can lick the spoon." Fitz said smiling at how little it really took to make this kid happy. After they added the bowls to the tray, and Fitz wiped the extra whipped cream off of Zion's face, they made their way upstairs to surprise Liv with breakfast in bed.

As they made their way into the room, Fitz wondered how he was going to tell the both of them of the surprise that they were about to get in the next few weeks. He also wondered when it would be a good time to discuss Zion's last name. Although he had no problems with the last name Pope, Zion was a Grant, and for that reason should have Fitz's last name. He just hoped Liv agreed.


	20. Emotional Whirlwinds

"Liv we need to talk." Fitz said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Fitz had just returned from a week long business trip, and he had been mustering up the courage to talk to Liv the whole time. It was time he brought it up.

"Ok, I have a present for you, but I guess it could wait until after. What's wrong?" Liv asked as she sat on the bed. As much as she tried to hide it, the worry was evident on her face.

"Present?"

"Yes, now, what do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Zion. He's my son, and as such I feel as though he should have my last name." Fitz looked down and started fumbling with his hands before continuing. "I mean, in a few weeks you will have my last name, and the new baby will as well. I just thought..."

Liv laughed at how nervous Fitz was. She thought it was actually cute, the way he would begin fumbling when speaking about something serious with her. Fitz looked at her through slanted eyes.

"What's so funny?" He asked trying to control his anger. Here he was opening up to her and she was laughing at him?

"Fitz honey, open your present."

"Not until you tell me what is so funny." Fitz growled, crossing his arms across his chest. Liv straddled Fitz's lap and held his face in her hands.

"Fitz, OPEN. YOUR. PRESENT." Liv said once again. This time her voice had taken on a serious tone. Fitz looked down at the present which was inside of a manila envelope. He opened it and pulled out a paper.

"It's Zion's birth certificate." Fitz said nonchalantly.

"Read it." Liv said pointing to the document.

"Zion Thomas Grant... Grant! Zion Thomas Grant! Livvie, it says-"

"Yes. I-"

Fitz pulled Liv closer and his hungrily sought her lips, cutting her off mid sentence. Liv tried to break the kiss but Fitz was too strong. She quickly conceded defeat and melted into the kiss. When they finally came up for air, Liv tried to get her words out as quickly as possible.

"I went to the department of records to have it fixed after the interview. They were backed up due to low staffing which is why it took so long, but now it's official. He's Zion Thomas Grant. But read further."

Fitz's eyes reluctantly turned back to the paper and he noticed something that wasn't on the original. He was listed as the father. Even though it was just a piece of paper, the legality of being listed as Zion's father meant more to him than Liv could ever begin to understand. Zion was legally his child too.

Fitz flipped the both of them over so he was now on top and began attacking Liv's neck.

"Thank you." He said as he propped himself on his elbows and looked into Liv's eyes.

"There was never any doubt I would add you. When the timing was right of course."

Fitz claimed Liv's mouth once again as his hands crept under her blouse and to her back. He began to unfasten her bra when there was a knock on the door.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Zion said, his tiny voice pulling at Liv's heart strings. Liv pushed Fitz off of her and began to fix her clothing before making her way to the door.

"Mommy, I'm hungry too. You cant leave me like this!" Fitz said pointing to his obvious erection, with a hint of playfulness in his voice. Liv walked back to the bed and kissed Fitz's forehead.

"Welcome to parenting: Zion 101. Mommy will take care of daddy later, I promise." Liv said as she opened the door and followed Zion downstairs.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Fitz asked as he jumped on the bed causing Liv's paperwork to fly around the room.

"Ready for what?" Liv asked as shook her head at the big child kneeling before her. Fitz had been waiting a month for this day.

The tuxedo's, dresses and gown had been ordered, the RSVPs were finally finished rolling in except for a few last minute people calling Abby, begging to be added to the list. They had chosen Abby because it didn't matter who you were; mayors, governors, and senators alike she had no problem shutting people down. Fitz was just glad he had received early confirmation from the Reston Administration. Although, he could actually picture the look on Reston's face discovering that he wasn't on the list. Fitz smiled at the thought, wishing for a moment it was a reality.

The flowers, decorations ice sculptures, and food had been ordered and they could finally breathe, a little. Everything was ready for the wedding, but the wedding itself was still two weeks away. Today was the day Liv and Zion would find out the surprise Fitz had in store for them. Fitz had been dropping hints for weeks and was quite surprised neither of them had caught on. With a smile on his face, Fitz picked Zion up and set him on his lap.

"Well, since we will be away for a while after the wedding, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for us to take a little trip with Zion." Fitz said still not letting on to where they were going.

"A trip? Where Fitz?"

"Yes daddy where?"

Fitz thought for a moment before responding.

"You see Zion, times like these are magic, so we don't need cheese to feed the mice where we are going. To see this kind of royalty is something a child never forgets." Fitz looked at Liv before continuing. "It's a time full of wonder. It's new world..."

Liv thought for a moment and it finally clicked. She smiled at Fitz and laid the sweetest kiss on his lips. Liv looked at Zion who was still deep in thought, and offered him one final clue.

"Playhouse, Aladdin, Tarzan.." Liv said. Both she and Fitz smiled as Zion's eyes lit up.

"Disney World?" Zion squealed as he began jumping up and down.

"Disney World." Fitz confirmed with a grin. "But there's more. Huck, Quinn, Harrison, Abby, Cyrus, James, Ella, and Stephen are going with us. One big family outing. I asked pop pop to join us, but he couldn't get enough time away from the Smithsonian to come."

Liv looked at Fitz and he knew she was seconds away from cancelling the trip. Then came the confirmation. The moment he had been preparing for for the past month.

"No. Fitz"

"Livvie..." Fitz nodded his head towards Zion urging Liv to not comment any further. Fitz set Zion down and told him to go play while he and Liv had a talk. When Fitz heard Zion's door close he turned to Liv.

"What's going on? You and Stephen were so close." Fitz asked. He already knew the answer as he had spent this past month talking to Stephen and letting him get to know this side of him better.

"Fitz, please. This isn't a good idea. Not Stephen. He's... Not happy with the choices I've made as of late." Liv said trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Out of everyone in the OPA, Stephen was her strength. They had been through so much together, and for Stephen to come back into her life and help with Zion meant the world to Liv. But when he found out that Fitz was back in the picture, he backed off.

Liv knew Stephen didn't approve of her relationship with Fitz, she'd known it for a very long time. But this time was different. Fits was divorced, and he wanted to be in ger and Zion's life full time. Liv never once thought Stephen would make her choose between the father of her child, the man she loved more than life itself, and him, and technically he didn't. But even though he may not have said the words, his actions spoke far louder.

"Livvie, Stephen and I have been talking. He wants to patch things up you. I think he's coming around. Either way, I need you to trust me. Stephen is important to you and I need for this friendship to be fixed before our wedding." Fitz said as he reached out for her hand. Fitz pulled Liv into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Liv relaxed against him and felt like she could face anything.

"Fine. But I'm holding you responsible for anything that happens on this trip." Liv sighed.

"Everything will be fine. I promise." Fitz said as he began kissing Liv's neck.

"When do we leave?"

"In two days. We can pack later. Right now, I say we go get lunch . My children need to eat." Fitz said as he began caressing Liv's belly.

"Good idea. Abby will be here soon to pick up Zion. It's math and science day with her and Huck."

"So maybe I'll just wait until they leave to feast on my lunch." Fitz said causing Liv to blush.

xxxxx

"Wow." Fitz said as he walked into the bedroom and saw Liv laying across the bed wearing nothing but a black laced bra and matching thong. Curls framed her face, and Fitz could still see water glistening off of them.

"You showered without me?" Fitz asked with a genuine frown.

"I'm sorry. I've been naughty." Liv moaned as she bit her lower lip. Liv raked her fingers across the lace of her bra and smiled as she saw Fitz's breathing hitch.

"You've been very naughty indeed." Fitz said as he swallowed hard.

"Then maybe you should punish me." Liv said as she rolled onto her stomach and looked back at Fitz. The bulge in his pants was evident and Liv knew she had him right where she wanted him. In three swift steps Fitz had removed his clothing and was on the bed. He hungrily began attacking Liv's neck until her words rang in his head.

Punish me...

Fits stood up for a moment causing Liv to groan her disapproval. He walked into his closet and returned a few moments later, taking his position once again between Liv's thighs.

"Move forward" he said as he reached for a few pillows to place under Liv. She did as she was told, looking back to Fitz for further instruction.

"Good. Now hold onto the headboard." Liv bit her bottom lip and again did as she was told. She instantly regretted the move as Fitz tied her hands to the headboard, restricting her movements.

"You have the most beautiful ass I have ever seen." Fitz said as he began massaging the mounds.

Smack

"So perfect. You know, when you lay like this your body forms a heart. So I'm guessing your ass loves when I do this."

Smack

"Do you?" Fitz asked as he massaged the mounds, relieving some of the sting. The mix of pain and the pleasure of Fitz's words, combined with what was to come had Liv already on the verge of climax. Liv moaned her response, but it wasn't nearly good enough. Determined to get an audible answer, Fitz decided to kick it up a notch.

Fitz spread Liv's legs, opening her up to him fully. He parted her folds and began tracing circles around her bundle of nerves adding a slight amount of pressure, causing Liv to begin thrusting against his hand.

"Fitz..." Liv moaned not sure her body could withstand the slow torture.

"Do you?"

Smack

"Love it when I do this?" Fitz asked knowing Liv couldn't hold out much longer. He inserted one then two fingers inside her core causing her to cry out.

"Yes! Yes Fitz! Go-" Liv lost her train of thought as Fitz began pumping his fingers in and out of her, making sure to apply the right amount of pressure to her nub.

"Yes... What?" Fitz asked as he reached around with his free hand and pinched Liv's nipple. The act made her cry out again.

"Yes Mr. President!" Liv cried praying Fitz would give her the released she needed. Liv groaned when she felt Fitz remove his fingers, but breathes a sigh of relief as Fitz lined himself up with her core and entered her, stretching her fully.

Liv felt like the room was spinning as Fitz began setting a slow yet steady pace. Her mouth went dry as he began tracing her spine with his tongue.

"Fitz, un... untie me. Please?"

Smack

"Not yet. You were a very naughty girl. You didn't wait for me." Fitz said as he continued his slow, torturous movements.

"Fitz..."

"Will you be a good girl from now on?"

"Yes!"

"Wrong answer!" Fitz said as he pulled out and thrust himself back in. In all aspects of their relationship Liv was in charge. Everywhere she called the shots. Everywhere except the bedroom. Fitz had to admit that he needed the feel of Liv's hands on him. Deciding to give in, Fitz leaned forward and untied Liv's restraints, never missing a beat. Knowing what Liv needed, Fitz flipped her over onto her back and reentered her again.

Liv wrapped her arms and her legs around him and kissed Fitz hungrily, thankful for the change in position. Liv was her most vulnerable during their lovemaking, and Fitz's body pressed against hers, his weight anchoring her made her feel safe. The rapidly growing baby was another reason Liv welcomed the change in position. Liv pulled Fitz's head down to hers and worked her tongue into his mouth.

Fitz changed his pace and his thrusts began slow and deep, matching the pace Liv set with her tongue. Fitz felt her walls clamping down around him and could tell she was close.

"I love you Olivia Carolyn Grant." Fitz said before reclaiming Liv's mouth. The words rang in Liv's warlike a sweet symphony, and Liv screamed as her orgasm exploded through her body. Fitz came not to long after and collapsed on the bed. Liv shifted her body so her head was resting on Fitz's chest and began playing with the curls that lay there.

"Say it again." Liv said as she placed soft kisses on Fitz's chin. Fitz looked down and smiled when he saw just how bright Liv's eyes were.

"I love you. Olivia. Carolyn. Grant."

"I love you too Fitz."

They had two weeks before it would become official, but Liv absolutely loved the sound of it.

XXX

"Livvie, can you get my phone for me?" Fitz yelled from the bathroom. He was giving Zion a bath, and couldn't exactly get to it.

Liv picked up the phone and saw that it was Cyrus.

"Hey Cy! What's up?"

"Just calling to see how the soon the be bride and groom are doing? Are you nervous?" Cyrus asked knowing Liv probably hadn't gotten to that point yet.

"Why would I be nervous Cy? Fits and I love one another. I have no doubts about our future together." Liv said, responding just how Cyrus expected her to.

"Ok. Well, is your groom to be busy? I wanted to talk to him about his bachelor party."

"He's giving Zy a bath. There won't be any strippers at this party Cyrus?" Liv asked in a warning tone.

"Liv, we're too old for that. Just us guys, some poker, bourbon, and very expensive cigars." Cyrus said. Liv was sure Cyrus was telling the truth and let the matter go.

"You want me to have him call you back? It may be a while though. We have to Zion about Teddy, Jerry, and Karen being in the wedding."

"Sure thing... Liv, good luck with Zion. Call me if you need me."

"Will do Cy." Liv said and hung up. Liv looked at Fitz phone and saw he had a text.

"Fitz honey, you have a missed text."

"Who's it from?"

"Not sure."

"Read it to me."

Liv clicked on the message icon and began reading the message out loud.

I can't wait until your long thick tongue is dragging across my hot wet...

Liv paused mid text and instantly saw red. No! This could not be happening. She was his endgame! He said so! He swore she wouldn't be the next Mellie. Fits came running into the room the same time Liv threw his phone across the room, hitting him in the head.

"Fitz!?"

"Livvie, that text isn't for me I swear!" Fitz yelled as another message came through. Liv tan across the room snatching the phone from Fitz's hands.

I miss you thickness buried deep inside of me. Help me Fitzy.

Liv turned to Fitz and smacked him as hard as her body would allow. The contact caused Fitz to stumble backwards a few steps, as he held his face in shock.

"Livvie, you can't possibly-"

"Possibly what Fitz!? Possibly think you're screwing someone on the side!? No! Why the fuck would I think that!? Oh wait! Maybe because I was once the one you were banging on the side!?" Liv's face turned from one of anger to one of pure pain. Fitz's heart broke in half as he saw her heart break.

"Livvie, it really hurts that you would believe that I would ever! Livvie please!" Fitz said as he walked towards Liv. She stepped backwards away from him until he had her trapped into a corner. Feeling like a trapped rat, Liv began swinging, using anything within arms reach to hit Fitz. Having had enough and just wanting her to listen, Fitz grabbed Liv's arms and pinned them above her head. He looked down and saw the tears pouring from Liv's eyes.

"Fitz, the wedding is off!" Liv said. Every word hit Fitz like a ton of bricks.

"Livvie, listen to me!"

"What is there to say? How many people could possibly be called Fitzy, and what are the odds of it going straight to your phone! The wedding is off! Now let me go!"

"Listen to me damnit!" Fitz yelled causing Liv to jump.

"Now Livvie think. We have sex three, four, five, sometimes six times a day. We are almost always together, and if I were cheating on you, why the fuck would I ask you to answer my phone? Why would I let you anywhere near my phone!?" Fitz tried his best to keep the panic out of his voice and in turn showed the pain.

He knew he had been with Liv while he was still married to Mellie, but he hadn't seen Mellie as a wife or Liv as a mistress. He couldn't technically cheat on someone that didn't want him. Liv was his saving grace and although he made mistakes, he would never deliberately hurt her that way. Fitz saw as the wheels in Liv's mind began to turn. He felt Liv relax and look up at him. Her features had softened a little as her mind sprang into fixer mode.

"Give me your phone." Liv said in a barely audible whisper. Fitz handed Liv the phone and stepped back, stopping when he had reached the door. Liv thought a moment longer and began to text the number back.

I must've been a little too bombed. Remind me again how that evening went.

Liv waited a moment and wasn't surprised when the number texted her back.

Last Thursday, we hooked up on your business trip to New York. You were really bombed, but you said you'd never forget me.

Liv thought back to last Thursday. Fitz was supposed to have left for his trip that morning, but chose to take a later flight because Zion was sick and he didn't want to leave his side. Liv had to force him to leave Saturday morning. Fitz's trip was publicized, but his late arrival was not. The only other person Liv has ever known that referred to Fitz as Fitzy was Mellie. It wasn't a term of endearment, it was condescending in nature. Liv walked over to Fitz and kissed him, her lips full of remorse.

"I'm sorry I doubted you baby. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. The wedding isn't off." Liv said as she realized Fitz was being set up. Fitz grabbed Liv by her waist with such force she knew he'd left a mark. He lowered his head so his lips hovered just above her ear.

"I told you before, you're my end-game. Only you from here on out."

"Ok well honey, I'm going to need bail money." Liv said as her face visibly turned a scary shade of red. Liv grabbed her phone and texted Huck, asking him to trace the number. A few moments later Liv got a response and reached for her purse and keys. She sent another message to Abby telling her to bring "drill baby drill" with her. Liv kissed Fitz and headed towards the door.

"Don't forget, bail money Fitz!"

"Bail money?" Fitz asked growing slightly scared.

"Yes, bail money. Because when I see Mellie, I'ma beat her ass!"


	21. Patience

A/N: I am going to say this and I am only going to say this once. This does not apply to all readers but I need to make this known.

1) I am here to write a story, a fictional story. I do not get paid to do this, I do it for fun, and people do enjoy it. I know that it may not be everyone's cup of tea, but there are thousands of other stories if this is not the one for you.

2) As the writer of this story, I write the story how I see fit. I do draw inspiration from reviewers, but I will never throw anything stereotypical or racial into my stories as a main theme. I am not SR nor do I claim to be. The whole point of the FF realm is to write something OTHER than what is typical of her storylines. If people don't like that, I invite them to write their own story how they see fit.

3) For people that decide to leave degrading and condescending remarks about what they assume will happen and hide under a guest account, you are cowardly and childish. Again, if there is a problem with my writing, you do not have to read it.

4) I do not appreciate anyone disrespecting the readers of any of my stories simply because they may not agree with other people's line of thinking. Once again, you hide behind *guest*. Come out of hiding and maybe then we can talk.

5) I will no longer tolerate the bullying or the trolling in any of my stories. No I can't force you to stop reading, but I can control the comments. No matter what, I will continue to write, and I will continue to do it my way.

Last but not least, never assume you know how my story will go, many of my followers that have read my work know I throw a lot of twists and turns in at any given time.

Now, with that said, I now return you to your regularly scheduled update. This chapter isn't as long as the others as it is just a little intro into their week. I will do a separate update for each of the four major parks, but will only focus on each park once. So the vacation will be written in parts. As always thank you for reading... Happy Olitzing. ;-)

* * *

"Livvie, you are not going anywhere."

"Fitz! Move. Out. Of. My. Way."

"Livvie, don't make me-"

"Make you what Fitz! I am sick and I am tired of Mellie trying to come between us! If you won't do something then I will!"

"No!"

"No?!"

"No Olivia! Now you need to STAND DOWN!"

Liv tried to get past Fitz and immediately found herself being hoisted into the air and carried to the bed. Fitz straddled Liv's waist careful to not press into her stomach, and proceeded to tie her up to the headboard. Fitz took Liv's head in his hands, and brought his face close enough to where she could feel his breath caressing her lips.

"Livvie look at me." Fitz said pleading with Liv. When Liv refused, Fitz tilted her head upwards, forcing her to look at him. The moment their eyes locked Liv broke.

"Livvie, you're not going anywhere. One, you are pregnant, you have no business storming out of here and picking a fight with anyone. REGARDLESS of reasoning. Two, you are better than this. You take people down with your intelligence, not your physical force.

Three, I belong to you. Whatever psychotic antics Mellie has planned, let her try her best because our love is strong, it's real, it's pure. Four, what kind of example would this set for Zion? We are not THOSE parents. We rise above the norm. We quash the urge to do things like this because we know we have the grace and poise to do so.

Five, we are getting married in two weeks, we leave for Disney in two days, I'd rather spend this time with you, holding you, making love to you, talking to you. Not at some hospital because you are miscarrying, and definitely not at the precinct because I'm waiting for your bail hearing. DO NOT LET YOUR HORMONES GET THE BEST OF YOU." Fitz said as caressed Liv's face.

Liv knew in her mind Fitz was right. It didn't change how she felt, but she had to admit that her hormones were getting the best of her, and right now her best wanted to harm Mellie. Liv nodded and began to sob uncontrollably. Once Fitz realized Liv no longer planned on running out the door, he untied her and pulled her into his arms. A few moments later Zion came into the room and snuggled up with them, quickly falling asleep with his head on Liv's belly.

"Are we ever going to be free of this? Of Mellie?" Liv asked already knowing the answer.

"Mellie will either give up, or die trying to separate us. We don't know, and I really don't care. All that matters is that we love and trust one another. You are my end-game, my one and only." Fitz said as he kissed Liv's head.

Liv looked up and rubbed the red spot on Fitz's forehead. She brought her mouth up to kiss the spot and frowned.

"I'm sorry Fitz. I shouldn't have assumed. It's just that with.."

"I know, I haven't exactly proven to you I can be faithful in a marriage, but I have been faithful in this relationship, since you walked out the door five years ago. I haven't wanted or thought of anyone but you. Now that I have you, there is no way I'm going to lose you."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine. Thankfully my fiancé throws like a girl." Fitz said jokingly. Liv playfully slapped his arm and joined him in the laughter.

"I do not throw like a girl!" Liv said pretending to pout.

"Ok, so then you throw like a very feminine boy?" Fitz asked laughing even harder. He saw Liv's eyes soften and they sat there quietly for a moment, just enjoying the peace that had filled the room. Fitz began rubbing Zion's back and went to pick him up to return him to his bed. Liv reached out and stopped him.

"Let him sleep in here tonight. He'll be fine."

"Are you sure? He's a kicker." Fitz asked wary of Zion sleeping so close to Liv's stomach.

"He's ok." he doesn't kick me. I think he only kicks you." Liv said with a giggle. Fitz smiled at Liv and have her a soft kiss before turning off the light. They both snuggled around Zion, and Fitz drifted off to sleep as Liv began preparing her next move. For this one, she decided she'd have to call on Kimberly Mitchell for a bit of help. When Liv finished her planning, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Fitz, did you really pay almost $5,000 just for park passes for this trip?" Liv asked as she looked over the bill.

Fitz had already chosen Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and spa claiming Liv should be treated like a queen, and this hotel would see to it that she was. She began to squirm when the the hotel placed a $65,000 hold on Fitz's credit card. He assured her it was fine, that she needed to relax. Most importantly, he reminded her that this was for mainly for Zion.

When they got to their room, Liv sat down and thoroughly reviewed the bill.

(3) Outer Bldg - 1 Bedroom Suite - Club Level -Views of Courtyard Pool -2 Queen Beds -1 Double-Size -1 Sleeper Sofa $1,256.00 Per Night Excl Tax.

(2) Outer Bldg - 2 Bedroom Suite - Club Level -Views of Courtyard Pool -2 Queen Beds -1 King Bed -1 Double-Size - Sleeper Sofa Living room area with a sofa, coffee table, 2 wing chairs, TV armoire, desk with chair and a round table with 4 chairs

$1,942.00 Per Night Excl Tax

"Fitz, $49,000.00 on four rooms for seven days?"

"Yes."

"Fitz we can't aff-"

"Livvie." Fitz said as he walked over to Liv and placed a finger on her lips. "You are a very wealthy woman now. And your soon to be husband wants to do this as a thank you to the people who helped tirelessly to raise our son. We can afford this hundreds of times over. Relax." Fitz said adding a slight nod to show her it was really ok.

"Thank you."

"Baby you don't ever have to thank me for doing anything for you, or our son. I'm grateful for the both of you. Having you in my life is all the thanks I need."

"I know, but thank you." Liv said again. This time Fitz didn't respond. He simply placed a kiss on her forehead, and they gathered Zion and set off to find the others.

Before they left DC, Fitz and Cyrus decided to take turns with the children they would alternate evenings having Ella and Zion together, and the last night, Ella would stay with Abby and Quinn, while Zion stayed with Huck, Harrison, and Stephen. That would give them both an opportunity to make the final evening special for both James and Liv, and Fitz knew exactly how he and Liv were going to spend their final night. The thought of it alone made him wish the trip was almost over.

As they made their way down to the other rooms, they were met with the stares of many adoring onlookers, many of them snapping pictures of the three of them. This trip after all would be the last time Liv would be seen in public before their wedding day. Fits stopped walking when he felt Zion's hand on his leg.

"Daddy can I ride on your shoulders?"

Fitz had Zion in the air and onto his shoulders before his sentence was complete. Liv just smiled looking at the two of them. Once again her men were matching with their denim shorts and white button up shirts, and matching white Nikes. Liv herself somewhat matched as Fitz finally persuaded her to show off her legs and wear shorts.

"I want to see those sexy legs all week long." Fitz whispered to her as they were packing for the trip.

Liv had on a pair of denim shorts that stopped mid thigh and had finally found the courage to put on something other than silk or cashmere, opting for a white button up top as well. Liv's top however hugged her in all the right places, and with the top two buttons undone, accented the top of her cleavage to Fitz's liking. How he managed to get her into a pair of sneakers while she wasn't running was beyond her.

Maybe it was the way he slipped it in while they were in the throws of passion, but Liv had an outfit and a pair of sneakers to match Fitz and Zion for each day of the week. She knew she'd probably never wear them again, but, it made Fitz happy. She also relished in the fact that they had also packed outfits for when they went out to dinner, and she'd be able to dress up then. Even then she blushed at her own choices as she chose the sexiest dresses she could find, as well as two formal dresses.

They finally made their way to the other's rooms with secret service in tow and called for everyone to come out. Fitz handed everyone their passes, and they were ready to hit the parks.

James fell in with Liv, Abby, and Quinn, and watched Ella and Zion riding high on their daddies shoulders, holding hands. They decided to hire a private shuttle since there were so many of them and Fitz honestly didn't feel like waiting for each passenger to be searched just to be able to ride. Once they were all loaded, they were on to their first stop. Magic kingdom.

* * *

**Hey everyone, I titled this chapter Patience for all of you than an actual link to the chapter. I know you all were expecting the Mellie ass kicking of a lifetime, but I did have to pause on it. We can't have Liv risking a pregnancy over Mellie can we? But no worries. What I've got planned for Mellie will hit harder than a fist... Or a drill. Each chapter of the vacation updates will tie into the Mellie payback. I promise it will be worth it. **


	22. Magic Moments

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry it took so long to post this update. It has been finished for a few days now, but in light of the heavy episode we just had, I decided against posting it Friday morning. This chapter was originally longer than what I am posting, but decided to remove a few very emotional pieces with James. Because of that, the Magic Kingdom part of this chapter is shortened, but I hope you all still enjoy what I've posted. Keep in mind that all of these chapters will lead up to the Mellie payback.. Thank you all for reading and as always... Happy Olitzing**

* * *

"Um, mom why are we here?" Zion asked scrunching up his face the moment his eyes targeted the huge castle in front of him.

"It's the Magic Kingdom Zion. What's wrong?" She asked noticing the scowl on his face.

"This place is for girls! I don't want to be here!" Zion replied folding his arms.

"Zion we are here and we are going to have fun! Now stop being a boy and come on!" Ella chimed in, grabbing Zion's hand and pulling him further into the park. Zion turned around and gave Fitz a "help me" look and everyone laughed.

"Well Cyrus, you will definitely have your hands full in a few years." Fitz said trying to control his laughter. Cyrus and James stayed with Liv and Fitz as the others went to go explore the more "adventurous" parts of the park like Space and Splash Mountains. They all followed Ella who seemed to be leading the show on this one. They stopped when she stopped walking and turned to Zion who clearly still had a frown on his face.

"If you smile I'll share my animal crackers with you." Ella said not once letting go of Zion's hand. Liv noticed Fitz frown when Zion smiled. Fitz's frown quickly turned into a smile when Zion popped the cookie in his mouth and resumed his scowling.

They made their way to Aladdin's Magic Carpet ride and the arguing resumed between the children.

"I want to make it go up and down!" Zion yelled unhappy that Ella was seated in that position.

"Well I'm here and your job is to keep me happy and the girlfriend is always right!" Ella huffed refusing to move. Zion looked over at Fitz and Cyrus who were more focused on Ella referring to herself as Zion's girlfriend than the argument itself. Realizing he wasn't getting any help, Zion threw his hands up.

"Women!" He yelled as he climbed into his spot and the ride began. The ride had to be the most boring thing to watch, but the children were enjoying themselves, and Liv breathed in a sigh of relief when she hear Zion squeal in delight.

Once the ride was finished, Zion and Ella made their way hand in hand back to their parents.

"Did the two of you make up?" Liv asked smiling at how adorable the two of them looked. James and Liv looked at the children adoringly, while Fitz and Cyrus looked worried.

"Come on Ella. We're going to ride Dumbo next."

"But I want to pick! What if I want to go to Small World?"

"I'm the man so I say what to do. You can pick the next ride."

"Who said the man picked? Boys are stupid!"

"Girls take too long to pick! My daddy said my mommy takes a hour to pick shoes!" Zion said causing Liv to cut Fitz a daring glance.

"Enough! The two of you will stop this instant or we will turn around and go back to the hotel!" Cyrus yelled causing both children to freeze. Zion and Ella held on to each other's hands tighter as they knew they were in trouble. They both apologized and Zion asked Ella what ride she wanted to go on.

"I want to go on the Dumbo ride." Ella said with a smile on her face. Zion looked as if he had just been punched in the gut with Ella's response. Zion turned to Fitz and lifted his arms to be picked up and Fitz obliged.

"Daddy.."

"Yes sport."

"My head hurts.

"Wait until you're married son." Fitz replied getting a laugh from Zion, but a death look from Liv. "Unless you are lucky enough to meet someone as special as mommy."

Zion thought over Fitz's words and came up blank. To Zion, no one would ever be as special as Liv. Cyrus lifted Ella back onto his shoulders and she and Zion locked hands again as they made their way to the Dumbo ride.

When they got there Liv's phone rang. Seeing it was Kimberly Mitchell, Liv excused herself and made her way towards the entrance back down Main St. USA with Secret Service close behind.

"Liv, I hope what you have to say is worth dragging me down here." Kimberly said both intrigued and irritated.

"It is." Liv said with the corner of her mouth twisting upwards. "I am giving you an exclusive story. I am inviting you to follow us around the park and witness father and son together first hand. Plus, seeing as how the wedding is in two weeks, I'm granting you access on ONE night, but only for 30 minutes of me and Fitz out on the town together."

"And this story?"

"This story is your exclusive and is guaranteed to go global. I'm offering you something that no one else will have, yet everyone craves. I just need you to make sure it definitely goes national. And in return, I will grant you the exclusive pictures of the new baby."

"New baby?"

"New baby." Liv said as she caressed her stomach.

Kimberly thought over what Liv was offering her. This opportunity would definitely boost her career to new heights. She had a slight feeling this may have had something to do with the former first lady, but Kimberly knew better than to ask too many questions. Instead she signaled for her cameraman, and smiled.

"Ok Liv, show me what you've got."

The rest of the morning was spent following Zion and Ella around. Zion saw the Hall of Presidents and begged to go in and take a picture with Fitz.

"You know sport, you're picture is going to be here one day."

"What about me?" Ella asked pouting.

"Your picture can't be here!" Zion said with a smile. Finally something he didn't have to share with Ella.

"Why because I'm a girl." Ella asked challenging Zion to answer the wrong way.

"No! Because you are going to be my first lady." Zion said before turning and walking away. Zion looked around when the left the hall, and everything began to sink in and questions began to fly in his head.

How do carpets and elephants fly and why don't I see them? Magic.

Why are there so many princesses that all get along? Magic.

How is there a pirate ship by a jungle? Magic.

Zion looked around at the crowd of people and it was all suddenly too much. Mommies and daddies, daddies and daddies, mommies and mommies, grandparents, aunts, and uncles were all happy. They were all getting along. There were no fights, even in long lines there was no conflict. Everyone behaved because of the... Magic.

But magic wasn't real. His mommy said so. So did that mean that everyone was pretending? The fact that he was having so much fun with something that wasn't real excited and terrified him.

"Daddy." Zion said, his head hurting even more.

"Yes sport?" Fitz asked hearing the panic in his voice.

"If magic isn't real then why is this place magic. Everybody is happy."

Fitz knew Zion's mind was working overtime to try to answer this question.

"Well Zion, this place makes people happy. Boy or girl, old or young, everyone is happy here. That is the magic."

"So are you magic daddy?" Zion said trying to finish piecing the puzzle together.

"Why is that?"

"Because you make mommy happy." Zion responded as he rested his head on top of Fitz's.

"I would say daddy is very magical." Liv chimed in trying to help Fitz out a bit.

"Yes, but mommy holds the secrets of the universe between her magical thighs." Fitz whispered against Liv's ear causing her to shiver and as her core began to ache.

"Well maybe daddy wouldn't mind doing a little exploring later?" Liv said biting her lip. Fitz lowered his head and drew Liv's lip into his mouth making sure to nip it before letting go.

"You can count on it." Fitz responded.

In six hours Zion, Ella, Fitz, and Cyrus had gone on 15 rides plus shopping, ice cream, pizza, and tracking down all of the princesses for pictures. They were finally ready to finish up their day. The last stop was a Small World which delighted Zion because Liv was able to join them. Even though she wasn't that far along, Liv didn't want to chance it and refrained from getting on any rides. James was a great friend through it all sticking behind and keeping her company with each ride. Zion took his place between Liv and Fitz and rested his head on Liv. She could tell he would sleep well tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the way back to the hotel, Zion and Ella both fell asleep. James carried Ella and followed Liv and Fitz to their room to change. Fitz decided while they were there, they would enjoy a little of the Orlando night life. Tonight, Fitz had reserved a VIP room at Bliss. Tonight was also the ONE night Liv allowed Kimberly Mitchell full access to 30 minutes of their night out. Liv pulled out her clothes and headed to the shower to get dressed. She was just thankful she was barely showing, as her clothes still fit her.

Liv had opted on a black baby doll dress and paired it with her silver Manolo open toed heels. She pinned the top of her hair, allowing a few stray curls to frame her face. She gave herself a final once-over in the mirror checking her makeup, and adding a dab of her Gucci magnificent magnolia perfume. She loved the way Fitz clung to her when she wore it and was desperately craving his attention. Liv walked into the living room where Fitz was pacing like a teenager waiting for his first date. "Wow." Fitz said as he turned and saw Liv standing in the doorway. Immediately his eyes were everywhere taking in the beauty of the woman standing before him.

"You like?" Liv asked, pleased with Fitz's response. Instead of answering, Fitz closed the space between them, pinning Liv against a wall.

Immediately Fitz's mouth migrated to Liv's neck. His hands were everywhere feeling as much of her as possible.

"Fitz stahp! People are waiting." Liv moaned suddenly regretting their decision to go out.

"Let them wait." Fitz responded as his hand moved under Liv's dress. He stood back for a moment when Liv didn't respond. Immediately Fitz removed Liv's panties as quickly as he could. Liv threw her head back in response, as Fitz's hand sought out her bundle of nerves. Liv's head was so clouded from the pleasure Fitz was giving her that she hadn't even heard a knock on the door.

"Five minutes!" Fitz yelled as his hand never left her core. Fitz was determined to give Liv at least one orgasm before leaving. He inserted first one then two fingers inside of her core and began pumping them at a rapid pace. Fitz felt how tight Liv's walls were and knew this wouldn't take long. He resumed his position licking and sucking at her neck as he felt her gripping his fingers.

"Let it go baby. Don't worry, I've got you." Fitz said as he applied more pressure on her nub, and began pumping his fingers faster. Liv dug her nails into his shirt and bit her lip as she reached her climax.

Fitz continued pumping until he felt her body begin to relax. He withdrew his fingers and locked eyes with Liv as he sucked them clean. Liv stood breathless, trying to wrap her head around what had just transpired. A frown came across her face as Fitz walked away, and returned a few moments later and began to clean her up.

"We will finish this later." He said with a wink before helping her back into her panties and heading towards the door.

Liv gathered her bearings before catching up to the others who were beginning to enter the limo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They sat in the VIP lounge and watched the dance floor as it began to fill up. Everyone had been trying to get a peek of what celebrity was in the building but failed. Liv sat next to Fitz on the sofa and immediately they forgot anyone else was in the room. They had been engaged in a full blown make out session for the past ten minutes, and Abby felt it was time he shared his bride to be.

" You know it's getting hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. Liv, come dance with us." Abby said as she pulled Liv towards the door. Liv looked at Fitz with saddened eyes.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more. We'll be out soon. Let's spark up their curiosity a little before we give them a show." Fitz said with a wink.

Abby, Quinn, Harrison and Stephen made their way over to the dance floor and somehow convinced Huck to join them. What started as them all dancing together turned into the women dancing, with Huck, Harrison, Stephen, as well as secret service and half the club watching. They all stood there, mouths wide open as a very sober Olivia Pope began swaying her hips to the music.

"Huck, did you have any idea Liv could dance?" Harrison asked still in shock as he witnessed his normally uptight boss acting normal.

"If she's all over Abby and Quinn like this, imagine what's going to happen when Fitz gets out here. They laughed as Tom choked on his drink at the words.

James was the next one out on the dance floor and couldn't wait to dance with the bride to be.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think it's my turn to cut in and have Liv all to myself." James said holding out his hand. Liv took James' hand and smiled as the DJ made an announcement.

"Awww shit! It looks like we've got a bridal shower going on on the dance floor. Olivia Pope, show us how you turn up."

Liv couldn't help but blush at the DJ's words. She looked at James with a devilish look in her eyes.

"Let's give them something to wonder about." Liv said as her hips began swaying to the music. James pulled Liv close and made everyone wonder for a moment if he was in fact truly gay. Truth be told, the fact that Nice And Slow was playing didn't help the matter either. As the song came to an end, Liv noticed the crowd part like the Red Sea. She looked to her left and Fitz was there standing in front of them.

"Ok James, I don't know if I like you dancing with my girl like that." Fitz said with a laugh. Everyone joined in the laughter as they knew James was the safest person to be dancing with Liv so suggestively. Liv kissed James and held out her hand for Fitz which he took eagerly.

"Mr. President. To what do I owe this honor?"

"I saw you from across the room and knew I had to at least try to keep up with you on the dance floor."

"Ok, Mr... President, show me what you've got." Liv said looking Fitz up and down hungrily.

"Ms. Pope, I'd be happy to. But just so you know, I'm nowhere near as good as James." Fitz said as he pulled Liv against his frame. They shared a kiss on the middle of the dance floor and the room went wild.

"Don't worry. Just imagine everything you want to do to me when we get back to the hotel and let your hips do the talking." Liv said as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh you couldn't handle the thoughts running through my mind right now." Fitz said knowing he was in trouble.

They began dancing as the sounds of DarkHorse filled the air. Liv stepped back so Fitz could see and not just feel what his presence alone did to her. She began dancing with Abby and Quinn, but never once took her eyes off of Fitz.

"LET'S RAGE! I knew you were You were gonna come to me And here you are But you better choose carefully 'Cause I am capable of anything Of anything and everything

Make me your Aphrodite Make me your one and only Don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy.."

Fitz watched every sway of Liv's hips and felt the bulge growing in his pants. As Liv worked her way back to Fitz he felt the tightness grow.

"Livvie, I need you to stop. Please. If you love me you will stop." Fitz whispered into her ear as Liv began grinding against him. Liv smiled as Fitz began grinding his erection into her.

"Aww Mr. President, are you happy to see me? I'm sorry baby but I'm just getting started."

"So you wanna play with magic Boy, you should know what you're falling for Baby do you dare to do this Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse Are you ready for, ready for A perfect storm, perfect storm Cause once you're mine, once you're mine There's no going back."

The song came to an end and Fitz believed he had a moment to control his urges until the next song began to play.

" I've been drinking, I've been drinking I get filthy when that liquor get into me I've been thinking, I've been thinking Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na Why can't I keep my fingers off you, baby? I want you, na na"

"One more song." Fitz thought to himself as he began grinding along with Liv on the dance floor. Liv wrapped her arms around Fitz's neck and began a slow torturous assault on his lower lip. The two of them danced not even noticing how the crowd of onlookers had grown. All that mattered was they were together. Fitz was doing great until he slowed down and listened to the words of the song filling the club.

"Never tired, never tired I been sippin', that's the only thing That's keeping me on fire, me on fire Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire I've been drinking, watermelon (I want your body right here, daddy, I want you, right now) Can't keep your eyes off my fatty Daddy, I want you"

"Let's go." Fitz said as he grabbed Liv's hand and made his way back to the VIP lounge. Secret service followed and as they entered Fitz turned to Tom.

"No one gets in and I mean no one!"

"Yes sir." Tom responded trying to hold back the smile. He knew the moment Fitz stepped onto the dance floor, the night would result in a private intermission.

Fitz drew the curtain and made his way over to Liv. Without giving her a moment to think, his mouth came crashing down on hers. She fought for a moment trying to gain some insight into what was going on. The fight left her quickly as she felt the reason for Fitz's urgent departure pressed against her stomach.

"Fitz, we are in a club." Liv said as she came up gasping for air.

"Quiet." was all Fitz said as his mouth latched onto her neck. His hands found their way under her dress and with a swift tug her panties were gone giving him full access to her core.

Fitz's mouth sought out Liv's mouth as he crept them both towards a wall. Liv's hands were too busy unbuckling his belt for her to realize they were moving until she felt the coldness of the wall make contact with her back.

Liv pushed Fitz's pants down and smiled when she felt his hardness in her hands. In one swift move, Fitz had lifted Liv and thrust into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. They both moaned at the contact and Liv couldn't help but laugh when she heard the song that was playing.

"I wanna make love in this club Make love in this club, yea, in this club, yea, in this club I wanna make love in this club, yea"

Fitz bit down on Liv's shoulder as he continued thrusting into her. Liv cried out as Fitz hit a spot he hadn't hit before, and was thankful the music drowned out her cries.

Liv tangled her fingers into Fitz's hair and traced her tongue across his lips. His lips parted as he moaned and Liv slipped her tongue inside. Their tongues began wrestling for dominance, and soon Liv gave in as she felt herself on the verge of release.

"Fitz..."

"I know baby, just let it go." Fitz said as he buried his head into Liv's chest. He felt Liv's walls close in around him, and he picked up his movements as he his hand began toying with her bundle of nerves. Liv's legs gripped him tighter and she screamed as her orgasm exploded out of her. Liv rested her head on Fitz's shoulder and held on as his movements began to quicken. Liv had noticed that the song had changed, and wondered how long they had been in there. That thought quickly vanished as she felt another unexpected orgasm consume her body.

"That's right baby, keep them coming." Fitz said as he continued thrusting into her.

They had to have been on the fourth or fifth song when Liv felt her yet another orgasm creeping it's way through her body.

"Fitz..."

"Join me Livvie. Don't fight this one." Fitz said as he nipped on Liv's bottom lip. Their kiss was hungry, and full of passion. Their tongues curled around one another's as they muffled each other's screams.

They stayed there, bodies locked together for a few moments until Fitz had the strength to back away from the wall and let Liv down. Once he felt she was steady on her feet, Fitz helped Liv clean up and back into her panties.

"Well that's a first." Liv said commenting on the fact that he had actually returned them to her this time.

"We are far from finished, but we have more dancing to do." Fitz said as he redressed himself and helped Liv look as presentable as possible. Once they were dressed, Liv grabbed Fitz's hand and made her way to the dance floor, singing in a taunting tone.

"We be all night..."


	23. Like Father Like Son

Hello Everyone. I am sorry it has taken so long for me to update. I was battling a case of writer's block and have been dealing with pneumonia. I know i originally said i would do an update for each one of the parks, but due to my illness, I'm going to touch on the next two in the next chapter along with the result of Kimberly Mitchell following them around the parks. I hope you enjoy this update.

* * *

Liv finished looking herself over in the mirror and was pleased with her appearance. Her shorts she knew would most likely start an argument with Fitz as they were shorter than he was comfortable with her wearing. She knew his problem wouldn't be her wearing them, but her wearing them to a public place where he couldn't act on the urges they would create. Liv shrugged it off and went to find her Grant men and set out for a fun day.

Liv had taken Ella back to her room earlier that morning as she wanted to eat breakfast with Cyrus and James, and Zion was still asleep. When Liv returned she was surprised to see Fitz awake, and they managed to squeeze in two rounds of love making before Zion woke up for the day. Liv found her men and smiled as she saw they were ready to tear up Orlando once again.

"Daddy, can I wear your sunglasses?" Zion asked as he ran into his parent's room making his way over to the dresser.

"No Zion." Fitz said trying to keep a straight face.

"But daddy! I wanna look like you!" Zion pouted as he pulled Fitz's hand and stood in front of a mirror with him.

Today they were both dressed in black shorts and a red and black plaid button up. They both had on their black and red Soldier VIIs and all that was missing was the matching pair of aviators. Thankfully it was a relatively cooler weak or all of the black would have been too much.

Zion continued his pouting knowing that Fitz had brought two pairs on the trip with him which was why Zion couldn't understand why he couldn't wear one.

"No Zy, they are too big for your face and they are very expensive glasses." Liv responded also trying to hide the smile. She honestly wished Fitz would just get it over with. As much as Liv hated Zion being spoiled, she also hated seeing him pout. He had the Grant charm and it was almost impossible for her to say no when he turned it on. Just like his father. Fitz checked out their matching outfits and smiled. Zion was definitely a smaller tanned version of him but the time in Florida helped Fitz catch up. Today they stood there looking identical.

"Zion, you know why you can't wear my glasses?" Fitz asked knowing he had dragged this out for too long.

"Because you said no daddy." Zion said still pouting in the mirror.

"No sport. You can't wear mine because you can only wear one pair of aviators at a time, and if I let you wear mine, who would wear yours?" Fitz said as he bent down and put Zion's brand new pair of aviators on his face. Liv smiled as she watched Zion's mouth curl upward into a bright smile as he turned and hugged Fitz.

"Thank you daddy!" Zion yelled as he wrapped his arms around Fitz's neck.

"No problem sport but I didn't buy them... Mommy did. Now, let me and mommy grab ours, an we will be on our way to Epcot." Fitz said smiling at Liv as he gave her a very thorough onceover. Liv had once again decided to match the boys once again color wise, but there was no way her feet were sliding into a pair of sneakers for the second day straight.

Liv had chosen a fitted black and red plaid button up which was only buttoned halfway, exposing a black tank top underneath. She wore a pair of black shorts which were shorter than Fitz was comfortable with her wearing out of the hotel, but he really didn't feel like arguing over wardrobe.

"Livvie, you look beautiful." Fitz said as he walked over to Liv and placed a quick peck on her lips.

"You two don't look so bad yourselves." Liv winked, handing Fitz his sunglasses before placing her own on her face. Fitz put his on and reached out and picked up Zion who eagerly took his place on his dad's shoulders.

"Ok. Let's go give Kimberly Mitchel something to talk about. Zion, are you ready?" Fitz asked looking up at his son.

"Epcot won't know what hit them daddy." Zion said as he held on to Fitz's head and smiled as they were on their way.

"No! I want uncle Huck to stay!" Zion screamed earning a warning glance from Liv. One look into her eyes and Zion knew he was playing with fire. Deciding to change his tone of voice, Zion decided he would put on his best Grant charm and rephrase his original statement.

"I mean can I go through the park with Uncle Huck today? I want to go to Science World and look at the cool stuff." Zion asked refusing to look at Liv who was already cranky from vomiting half of the morning. She looked at Huck and Zion who put on their best puppy dog faces and had to laugh. Huck, a man who used to indulge in the torture of others just to gain information was reduced to a child when he was with Zion.

"Fine, but meet us at the giant orb at 3 so we can all have lunch together."

"Okay we will!" They both yelled and Fitz couldn't help but smile at the way they jumped up and down and high-fived one another as they made their way through the park with Zion's agents close behind.

"Livvie are you sure it's wise to-"

"Fitz, Huck won't let anything happen to Zion. I feel safer with Zion being with him than any agent, any day." Liv said as she wrapped her arms around Fitz and tilted her head upward, looking into Fitz's eyes. Fitz knew of Huck's history and it scared him, but if Liv was comfortable, he had no choice but to trust her judgment. Fitz responded by pressing his lips to Liv's, and entering into a heated kiss right in the middle of the park. Remembering where they were, Liv broke contact and smiled.

"So, what do we do now that it's just the two of us?" Liv asked. Liv Appreciated James spending the day with her at Magic Kingdom as she couldn't ride anything, but today she wanted him to enjoy the day with his husband and child.

"I know one thing we can do." Fitz said with a huge grin on his face. He looked up and Liv's eyes followed his own to what he was speaking of.

"Fitz, no! There is no way in hell I'm-"

"Olivia, you will and do you know why? You will because you love and trust me. You know that I'd never let anything happen to you."

Liv looked at Fitz for a moment and felt a sense of calm wash over her.

"Fine." Liv said as she locked hands with Fitz and made their way to the monorail.

The entire ride around the track Liv tried to remain as calm as possible. Fitz had to laugh at how to every other human being in the world she was the formidable Olivia Pope, but here on this single track train, she was a panicking, clawing, ball of fear.

"Relax Livvie, I've got you." Fitz said as he placed Liv on his lap. Fitz looked around and was thankful that their agents had ensured they would have the entire car to themselves, with the exception of them of course.

"Fitz, I don't know who the hell came up with the bright idea to place a train in the air, and only give it one track!" Liv cried grabbing on to Fitz's shirt even tighter. Fitz knew he'd have to think fast or Liv was going to miss the beauty of the ride. He slipped his arm around her waist, and placed his free hand dangerously high up on her thigh. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Livvie, do you feel me holding you? Do you feel my hands roaming your body?"

Liv nodded.

"Ok, that means I've got you baby. I'm not going to let anything happen. This ride is just like everything we've ever been through. Sure it may be scary, and of course you may just want to have full control, but sometimes you have to let go and trust that the ride your on is truly the most beautiful thing you will ever experience, if you just open your eyes."

Fitz smiled as he saw Liv slowly opening her eyes and take in the beauty of being so high above the park. Fitz smiles as Liv's eyes grew wider at the amazement of how beautiful everything looked beneath them. Fitz felt a tear of pride work his way up as he watched his Livvie lift her head and fight through yet another paralyzing fear. They completed their ride and Liv looked at Fitz and smiled.

"One more time? I want to experience the whole thing this time."

"Anything for you sweet baby."

_ "Zion, Ella, no more rides until you finish your lunch." Liv said playing the mother and godmother card.

"But mommy! If we eat we have to wait to go on rides and I'm not hungry." Zion challenged once again earning a warning glance from Liv. Ella sat down and began to pick at her chicken nuggets while Zion stood defiantly with his arms crossed.

"Zion Thomas Grant you will sit and you will eat. Do I make myself clear!?" Liv spat a little harsher than she meant to. They had been in the park for three hours and Liv was beginning to feel like she needed a nap. Fitz picked up on Liv's mood and decided to take over before Kimberly Mitchell had a story that wasn't meant for TV. He could see the headlines now.

Olivia Pope strangles son in the middle of Epcot for not eating chicken nuggets.

"Zion, sit down and do as your mother says now." Fitz said sternly, not raising his voice above a low growl. Liv looked up at Fitz in amazement and smiled, thankful for the backup.

Some days Liv wasn't sure how she managed with Zion's fallouts before Fitz. Her team was very good at helping with him, but discipline was completely her territory. The only one who would jump in was Huck, but that was only in extreme cases.

Fitz pulled Liv closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her. Liv smiled at the contact and felt herself relax. She never understood how just one touch from Fitz could cause her body to relax fully, but she was grateful for it. Even the baby seemed to settle down as she wasn't feeling so nauseous anymore. Liv laughed as Fitz brought a slice of pizza up to Liv's mouth, and began to make taunt Liv.

"Open up for the choo choo train mommy." Fitz said as he began making train noises. Liv looked over at Zion who was watching the two of them contently. Liv rolled her eyes at Fitz, and smiled.

"I can't eat it." Liv said defiantly.

"Why not? It's gluten free." Fitz said knowing he had her. Liv huffed and took a bite of the pizza. Fitz moved his mouth to Liv's ear.

"Good girl. Daddy will award mommy for her good behavior tonight." Fitz whispered sending a chill down Liv's spine. Liv turned to Fitz and he could tell she had that look in her eye.

"Honey, I think I'm going to go back to the hotel and lay down. I need a nap before we go to Medieval Times tonight." Liv said, the look of exhaustion on her face. Fitz almost missed the wink that accompanied her statement, but everyone knows that almost doesn't count.

Fitz jumped up and walked over to Huck and Abby and spoke a few words to them before walking over to Zion. Liv noticed him whisper something in his ear before returning and extending his hand to her.

"Fitz where are we going?" Liv asked as she took Fitz's hand and he helped her up.

"Well Livvie, Kimberly Mitchell is finished for now. She got her lunch footage and she's going off to enjoy a Grant funded day at the spa. Zion is going to stay here with everyone else, and I my love am going to put you to bed." Fitz said making sure only Liv could see the look on his face when he stressed the latter. Liv looked at Zion who was so into Huck he could care less they were even there.

"Zy-Zy, do you mind if mommy and daddy go take a nap?" Liv asked not wanting to hurt her son's feelings.

"Do I have to leave? Can Uncle Huck stay with me?"

"No you don't have to leave and of course Uncle Huck can stay with you."

"Ok, bye!" Zion said as he hurried and ate his food so he and Huck could get back to the fun of the day.

"You're awake." Fitz said as he shifted and noticed Liv waking from her nap. She was only slightly tired, at least she thought she was. That is until her head hit the pillow and she fell asleep before Fitz had even removed his shoes.

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't realize I was so tired. I guess last night at the club and after as well as this morning wore me out." Liv said as she sat up and repositioned herself on Fitz's lap. Liv looked at her clock and realized they still had an hour before everyone was due back at the hotel to get ready for dinner.

Liv began placing kisses on Fitz neck as she began grinding herself against him. A few swift shifts of her hips and Liv could feel her desired effect ad Fitz's erection began to make itself known.

"Let mommy make it up to daddy." Liv said as she began to remove Fitz's shirt. Fitz looked over at the clock and began to frown.

"Livvie, we've only got an hour."

"Then I guess you'd better get to work." _ Medieval Times was nothing like live had expected. She looked around as they entered the main lobby and noticed that everything inside looked so... Medieval. There was a king in the lobby greeting different guests and there were knights on either side of him. The old castle atmosphere the restaurant provided gave it an authentic feel.

Liv looked down at Zion who was taking everything in and noticed his grip on her hand tightened as he looked over and saw Ella with the king. Of course Zion pulled Liv and Fitz in that direction as he wanted a closer look at what the king wanted with Ella.

"May I have this dance young princess?" The king asked as he bowed and extended his hand out to Ella. The king was a short frumpy man, but a man that Zion clearly didn't approve of.

Zion watched and Liv noticed his eyes turn a dark shade of blue as he watched Ella get the nod of approval from Cyrus and she took the kings hand for a dance. Zion definitely wasn't happy about what he was witnessing, and if Liv didn't know any better, she'd say he was jealous.

Just like his father.

After Ella finished dancing with the king she returned to Cyrus and James while the king continued to work the room. He all but gasped as he saw Liv in the lobby and made his way over to her.

"May I have the perfect dance with the nation's perfect queen?" The king asked as he bowed to Liv and extended his hand. Liv refused to look at Fitz knowing she would see nothing but jealousy in his eyes, but he needed to learn that she wasn't willing to jump into bed with every man that she exchanged pleasantries with. Liv curtsied and took the kings hand.

As they twirled around the dance area Liv couldn't help but notice Fitz's face scrunched up just as their son's was a few moments before. Liv winked at Fitz and noticed him calm down a little, but he still kept a close eye on the "kings" every move.

Once the dance ended, the king hugged Liv and congratulated her on her engagement and wished her the best of luck. Liv thanked him kindly and made her way back to Fitz who still had the remnants of his previous jealous state still clear on his face.

Just like his son.

"Queen of the nation huh?" Fitz said when Liv returned to him and pulled him close.

"Nah, I have no interest in kings. I'm more into presidents. One president in particular." Liv said as she pulled Fitz down for a kiss. Liv pulled Fitz's bottom lip between her lips and slowly released it through her teeth. "I'll be sure to show you more of what I mean later." Liv said just before they were called to be seated in their private section.

They sat and ate dinner which consisted of turkey legs, mashed potatoes, and green beans and enjoyed watching the joust that would be their entertainment for the evening. There was a quick announcement made of their presence in the building and a spotlight flashed over to them. Liv and Fitz quickly threw on their smiles and waved to the crowd as they were congratulated on their engagement. The second joust of the evening was done in their honor and Liv blushes as she felt Fitz's hand creep slowly up her thigh. Her body shivered as Fitz leaned dangerously close and growled into her ear.

"Mine." Fitz said as he stroked her core lightly before nibbling on her ear. Liv's breathing hitched as she felt Fitz's hand lingering on her most sensitive of places. Liv turned to Fitz and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Only yours." Liv said with a sincere smile. Fitz smiled back and moved his hand to rest on Liv's thigh. He was so thankful that she had changed into a dress before coming. Liv looked over at Zion to see if he was having fun and noticed him glaring at Ella. Liv turned to Fitz and shook her head.

"Fitz, you need to handle your son."

"Why? What did he do?"

"I think he's still upset Ella danced with the king." Liv whispered looking worriedly at her son.

"Livvie he's a Grant, and Grant men don't like to share their women."

Like father, like son.


End file.
